Morning Glory
by MLynnBloom
Summary: Speaking to Rosie Cotton was never easy for Sam Gamgee. Little things like childhood songs, walks through the snow, and morning glory bring Sam closer to Rosie until he must journey to Bree with Frodo Baggins. A love story of Rosie and Sam. COMPLETE
1. The Prologue

Title: Morning Glory  
  
Genre: Romance/General  
  
Rating: G (I'm never really sure about ratings!)  
  
Summary: Speaking to Rosie was never easy for Sam Gamgee. Little things like childhood songs and walks through the snow bring Sam closer to Rosie until he must journey to Bree with Frodo Baggins. A love story of Rosie and Sam.  
  
Chapter Summary: ~Prologue~ The Gamgee's and Cotton's spend a day down by Bywater Pool. Twelve years later, Rosie works at the Green Dragon.  
  
A/N: I've had chapters of this story written out for a while and getting the dates and ages down took me a while; I'll be taking a different year for Sam than usual. I found that there are two dates for Sam's birth: 2980 in the family trees, and 2983 in the time line. I'll be taking the 2983, only because it seemed to work better for my prologue.  
  
A/N 2: The poem is obviously not mine, it's from one of my favorite poems and it seemed appropriate. *backs away* Ok, I'll stop now, and here's my long prologue. Hopefully, it's not too tedious to read!  
  
·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··  
  
2992 T.A., Bywater, The Pool  
  
Cornflowers and daises,  
  
Buttercups and clover,  
  
Black-eyed Susans and Queen Anne's lace,  
  
A wide open meadow,  
  
And the bees booming over;  
  
And a little laughing girl with the wind in her face.  
  
---(Verse From) The Return, By: Ogden Nash  
  
Bywater Pool glistened under the lazy summer's sun; the grass reeds and long blades were shrouded under the shadows of the willowy trees encompassing the pool. The Cotton family, along with a handful of other hobbit families, was spending their day by the cool water. The mothers talked among themselves as they watched their children splashing with each other. The group of older boys swung on the branches of the trees and jumped into the pool, making the girls squeal when they got wet.  
  
"Bell, Hamfast! Over here!" Lily Cotton called when she noticed them entering the poolside and the Gamgee family came over with their family of six. Bell and Lily greeted each other with hugs while Hamfast shook her hand and took advantage of his break by taking out a nice book to read. Hamson and Halfred quickly ran over to the trees to jump into the pool and Daisy and May dived into the pool with their friends. Samwise stayed close to his mother and the shore, splashing his feet in the shallow end, and Marigold clung to her mama, playing with her doll.  
  
"My, it has been such a long time since we've seen each other, save the times we've waved on our passing ways," Bell smiled and Lily's sons, Tom, Jolly, and Nick, leaped to their mother's side.  
  
"Mama, can we play on the other side of the pool?" Jolly asked and they each grabbed an apple out of their picnic basket.  
  
"Just make sure Tom watches over you," Lily said and they ran off. Bell watched them leave and sighed.  
  
"I can't believe how fast each of our children our growing. Hamson is already in his mid-tweens, and my littlest girl is growin' like a bean spout!" Bell commented and she stroked Marigold's head as she played with her doll on the ground.  
  
"Aye, soon they will be out of the house and with families of their own. But for now, I'll treat them like my babies, no matter how old," Lily said stubbornly and the laughed.  
  
"Sam. Samwise?" Bell called but Sam was already walking slowly around the pool, stopping to blow the dandelions and crunch the random leaves. His blonde hair covered his dark, brown eyes and his flushed cheeks formed dimples when he smiled. "Ah, look, my Sam. Such the gardener, I say. He'll be taking over his father soon; he already has a great interest with growin' things."  
  
Samwise walked on thoughtfully as little children ran past him to play in the swimming hole. He picked up a large maple leaf and bent over to the shore of the pool and watched it float like a boat to the middle of the shining water. He looked to his left and saw a young hobbit-lad run over on his small legs to the water. He spotted the leaf and splashed over to it.  
  
"Nibsie, no. Stay with Rosie, Nibs," Rosie Cotton said and she grabbed his small hand before he swam into the pool. Her long, brown hair which shown hints of red in the sunlight, was tied back with ribbons into braids. She smiled at Sam with her cherry cheeks and sat down with Nibs as he formed mounds with the soft ground.  
  
"Hello," She said and she placed Nibs between her legs.  
  
"Hullo, Rosie," He said and he dug his heels into the earth. He had only seen her a few times passing in a carriage with her father, or in town in Hobbiton. Nibs dug into the ground and giggled when a shiny pebble lay in his muddy hands. He hopped up with the treasure of his, calling, "Mama! Ma, look!"  
  
Rosie watched him run to her mother and she stood up in her swimming dress. She stepped into the water and strode in until the water came up to her hips. She turned back to Sam who was looking up at the passing clouds.  
  
"Are you coming into swim, Sam? Swimming by yourself is not much fun," Rosie said and Sam glanced down at his feet. He looked over at his brothers jumping into the pool and bit his lip. He got up and walked into the pool slowly until it came up to his knees.  
  
"Rosie, I can't. I can't go any further!" He called and she dipped her head under and came back up.  
  
"Come on, Sam! It'll be fun, I promise!" She assured and he took one last glance at the safe shore behind him. He took a few more small steps and when he gained all his nerve up, his foot slipped on a mossy rock underwater.  
  
Rushing water filled his ears and nose and he struggled aimlessly in his blindness. But as fast as it started, he was pulled up on his feet and the world above the water was all around him. He was on his feet but was being pulled to the shore as he sputtered. Finally he groped the earth and coughed on his knees. He felt like a fool, knowing that he almost drowned in knee-high water.  
  
Rosie let go of his shoulders and gave him one last tug before Sam was finally away from the shore. "Sam! You should have told me you couldn't have swimmed! I don't know how I would have lived with me self if I knew it was my blame that you drowned!" She said firmly and she pat his back and he coughed.  
  
"I'm very sorry, Rosie, but I never told anybody. I thought they would laugh...I wouldn't doubt it if Nibs could swim better than me!" Sam confessed and he started to wring out his wet clothes.  
  
"Come now, I wouldn't laugh. Let me get you a towel to dry off with and you can trust me I won't tell anyone," Rosie smiled secretively and she skipped up to get a towel from her mother.  
  
Samwise shook out his wet hair and shivered under the shade. He watched Rosie come back over to him, with a towel in hand. He gazed at her shining green eyes, framed by her lashes of gold, and her wet, loose locks clung to her good-natured face. He blushed in embarrassment from his near drowning and his heart throbbed when he looked at her, something he had never felt before. His shivering stopped and under the cool shade he felt warm.  
  
I·· ··÷¦÷·· ··I  
  
3004 T.A. The Green Dragon Twelve Years Later.  
  
"Mind you, Rosie, there be a spill on the second table in the back. Sees as if one of 'em got in a little accident---young folks these days...," Old Holman 'Long Horn' Cotton muttered and Rosie put the dirty mugs and dishes down and grabbed a cleaning cloth from the back pocket of her apron.  
  
The sky showed signs of late afternoon and Rosie hurriedly wiped up the mess from a table of Hornblowers and grabbed their mugs to refill them. It was an unexpected pour-in of hobbits this time of day and old Holman had to force his worn legs to scurry around to prepare tables for travelers and visitors.  
  
After the rush had died down and most of the tables were full of talking hobbits, Rosie stood behind her bar and tidied up the dishes and counters. She gathered fruits and baskets of bread and set them on tables for anyone that accepted them. She spotted 'Gaffer' Gamgee with his sons and she set a basket of bread and butter on the middle of the table.  
  
"Hello! Nice to see you set in here! Enjoying yerself?" She asked and the Gaffer put down his pipe.  
  
"Aye, spending some quality time with me boys while the wife and daughters go to town. I've been seeing more and more of you everytime I stop by, Miss Rosie," He commented and Rosie wiped her hands on her apron.  
  
"And that shouldn't cease for a while now, Mr. Gamgee. I've been working here for not half a year and I love it. I get good hours from my grandda, Mr. Holman Cotton. You know, he has owned the Green Dragon for nearly 11 years, ever since his best friend, Gillo Bolger, gave him the inn for his family line." Rosie said and she took their mugs, "May I get you more ale?" They nodded politely and in no time she came back with a handful of mugs, filled with foaming beer.  
  
"Thank'ye, Rosie," Hamson said and Rosie looked at Sam at the end of the table eating his bread while he listened.  
  
"Anything I can get for you to drink, Sam?" She asked and Sam looked up and shook his head, "No, I'm fine."  
  
The Gaffer lifted his mug and said, "Well, I think we've takin' you away from your work far too long, Rosie-lass."  
  
"No, not at all. Call me if you need anything else," She smiled and walked to an empty table and cleaned it up for later.  
  
Hamson took a piece of bread and talked to his father about work with Andwise as a roper in Tighfield. It was a rare chance to have seen all of the Gaffer's sons together since Hamson and Halfred had gone their separate ways, but occasionally they were get together for a meal or a drink. Sam buttered his next piece of bread and Halfred helped himself to one too. They talked about everyday events and Halfred spoke of his work in the Northfarthing. He noticed Sam glancing over to Rosie every few minutes and paid no attention to the other giggling lasses that came in with their brothers and fathers.  
  
"Had an eye out for her for quite some time, have you, Sam?" Halfred suggested and he took a sip of his ale.  
  
Sam shrugged his shoulders and mumbled.  
  
"Oh, Sam, you can't fool me. I could tell by your face at Bilbo's party how happy you were when you two danced. That look followed you for the next few days and everyone knew you were up in the clouds," Halfred laughed and rest a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You can't be watchin' her from a distance forever, y'know. There are going to be other lads out there wanting her hand. You can at least start by talking to her," Halfred said merrily and he offered Sam his ale.  
  
"I will, in time," Sam took a small sip from his cup and set the rest of his bread down. The sun started to sink and Sam looked towards the door for his mother and sisters. He took another glance at Rosie by a table of older lads and she turned back and smiled pleasantly right at him.  
  
·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··  
  
Please review and thank you for taking time out to read this! 


	2. The Burrowes Brothers

Ah! Thank you for reading! I didn't think I'd get any response, lol, well I hope you all had a Happy New Year! I'll probably get one more chapter up before school (noooo!), but I already have up to chapter 5 written. It's just the editing that needs to be done, which I'm horrible at!  
  
~ There are a few 'other characters' that come up, I hope that's all right. Its just I didn't want the same Ted Sandyman or Lotho and such. :)  
  
Chapter One: The Burrowes Brothers  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Late Fall, The Shire, 3014 T.A.  
  
Hours after the cock had crowed, the sun shone through the misty clouds that covered the light sky. The leaves on the trees had stopped turning colors and they fell to the ground carpeting the green earth. Sparrow nests hung on the empty branches like little baskets, holding spotted eggs almost ready to hatch. Flowers stayed in bloom until the weather got cold, closing up until Spring welcomed them.  
  
Samwise swept up the golden leaves off the patio and picked them out of the faultless gardens. Farmer Cotton came around to Hobbiton and down to Bagshot Row. He stopped his pony at number Three and Sam looked up from his sweeping.  
  
"Hullo there, Samwise-lad. Is the Gaffer around?" He asked from his carriage and Rosie Cotton was seated next to him. Farmer Cotton held the reins and smiled from under his working hat. He had a kindly face and his neck and face was brown from days under the sun in his fields.  
  
"Yes, sir. I'll go get him," Sam said and before he set his broom down, the Gaffer came from behind his smial and greeted Mr. Cotton warmly. The Gaffer had dirt on his hands and knees and he wiped his brow from under his brown hair.  
  
"Hamfast, I came here looking for you! I was just on my way to the White Downs to talk to Old Mayor Will in Michel Delving about next year's harvest. Just came to stop by to see if you had wanted to discuss business with him. Before I head there though, I need to give Rosie a ride down into town," Farmer Cotton explained and the Gaffer came up to the wagon.  
  
"In fact, I do need to see him. A friend of mine had some documents about a piece of land that Mayor Whitfoot wanted to know about and I have them here with me. Let me go get them, but first, I wouldn't want you to wait outside here for me!" The Gaffer said and he opened the side-door for Farmer Cotton and helped Rosie out.  
  
Sam held the door to their smial and the Gaffer scurried around the kitchen, "I think Bell had some tea ready," He greeted his wife with a kiss in the kitchen, "Bell! Do we have any tea in the pot for the Cottons?"  
  
Bell set out cups and saucers and Farmer Cotton smiled warmly at their hospitality, "Thank'ye Bell! We were only coming to pick up your husband, but if you insist..." He said and grabbed one of Bell's sweet pastries.  
  
Bell continued making meals for later and Marigold came out from her room to see who was over. The Gaffer and Farmer Cotton talked for a little while before he left to his office to get the documents. Rosie sat quietly at the table with her papa as Sam sat in the living room in a chair. He felt it was better to sit alone in the opposite room than sitting in an uncomfortable silence across from Rosie. They never talked much and he never knew what to say when he tried to talk to her.  
  
He found his smoking pipe where he left it and started a flame in it. He sat back, listening to the light conversation of his mother and Farmer Cotton, when Rosie came into the room. Sam didn't notice her until she bumped into the small table in the center of the room and he stood up out of good manners. She looked up the walls at painted family portraits and pointed, "That must be you, isn't it, Sam?"  
  
Sam came up with his hands uncomfortably behind his back and he blushed, "Aye, Miss Rosie." It was one of the few pictures they could afford to get painted of their family. It was an older picture of the Gamgees, when Sam was just a little boy.  
  
She glanced at Sam and smiled shyly, "It's a darling picture. Do you remember the days we used to swim down at Bywater that young?" Rosie asked and Sam put his hands in his pockets, "Yes---every one."  
  
He turned back nervously back to his pipe on the side table and the Gaffer came out with his papers. Farmer Cotton came in, "Come on, Rosie. Let's get you into town," He said and she left, not sure how to respond to Sam.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Rosie sat quietly as her father talked with Hamfast. She looked out around the carriage, remembering when she was young and played by the pool with Sam. Before long, Farmer Cotton pulled the reins and let Rosie out. He kissed her cheek and grinned, "Be home at a respectful time before your mother and I miss you," he said and she waved good-bye to him.  
  
She passed by many booths and stopped to look every once in a while. She loved being out in town, even when she wasn't interested in buying anything. She walked into a goods-shop and spotted her friend, Nellia Goodchild, who was actually a younger cousin of Bell Gamgee.  
  
"Rosie! It's been so long!" Nellia said and they embraced in a hug.  
  
They walked around the small shop and talked busily, and decided to each buy a candy stick to chew on. Nellia spoke of her life in the Northfarthing with her new husband and child while they waited to pay.  
  
"I still cannot believe you're married and with a child! It seems like only a little while ago we celebrated your coming-of-age," Rosie commented and she took out a coin and paid for her candy.  
  
"Yes I know! And yours should be coming up soon, is it not?" Nellia asked.  
  
"I still have a couple more years, and even by then I don't think I'll be off and away with a husband and babies, and I'm not exactly planning too," Rosie said and Nellia pointed out towards the window.  
  
"I'm not too sure about that, Rosie dear. There's a lad right there that has been staring at you ever since we walked in here," Nellia said quietly and giggled.  
  
They walked out and Rosie passed the hobbit she pointed at, "You mean Nolfarm Burrows? Ha! I'm sorry, Nellie, but the only reason he would want me as a wife is to show me off like a prize next to his fancy houses and piles of money. Everyone knows he's just looking for a girl to make himself look like the ideal hobbit of the Westfarthing." Rosie explained and Nellia shook her head.  
  
"You never know, Rosie, maybe he really has an eye out for you.....," Nellia suggested and Rosie put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Nellia! I've cleaned his empty mugs of ale when he has one too many and I danced with him many years ago once at Mr. Bilbo's party out of politeness when he asked, and I wouldn't doubt if he was a little ale-happy then. Maybe he is a decent hobbit, but I wouldn't know by the way he staggers out of the Green Dragon," Rosie said and they laughed heartily.  
  
"Come with me, Rosie," Nellia said, "I've forgotten this part of the Shire and it's a beautiful day. The daises will be closing soon, and I want to see them before the snow comes." And they walked down to the meadow of white petals.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Nolfarm Burrows leaned on the wall outside the shop that Rosie had left and he fingered his coins in his pocket. He shook his dark hair out of his eyes and turned to his brother, Polo, who was looking into the window of the shop, pondering what he should buy.  
  
"Hey, Polo, what do you think about Rose Cotton over there?" He asked and Polo, not interested in wooing hobbit lasses yet at his age of 17, looked at Rosie and her friend laughing together.  
  
He sighed and gave his brother a slight punch in the arm, "You cannot be serious, Nolfarm! A comely lass she is, I'd agree, but you were just courting a group of Boffins yester-eve! When will you make up your mind? You choose lasses like a serving at dinner," Polo said and Nolfarm smiled confidently.  
  
"No, Polo, I think Rosie will be the one for me. She's pretty, no doubt 'bout that, and she's well managed. Yes, she will be the one," Nolfarm assured to himself and Polo snickered.  
  
"Right, right, just like you said about that Boffin-lass last night with the pretty blue eyes---," Polo said and he walked inside to buy a little something for himself. Nolfarm took one last look at Rosie down the lane before he followed Polo into the store.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~ 


	3. The Rooftop

PS: I decided to use the design of Rosie's house from Tolkien's illustrations. He drew a two-story brick house in Bywater, noting that it was the Cotton's house. Had to get that through in case I got things thrown at me for not having them live in a hobbit-hole (since we all love those!).  
  
Chapter Two: The Rooftop  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
By the middle of the last month, a light snow had blanketed the entire Shire. Flurries of snowflakes danced in the wind and little children would run to play outside every morning. Rosie and her brothers had collected wood for fire everynight and Farmer Cotton collected everything for the winter into his separate shed by the house. The Yuletide holiday was coming up soon, as well as the new year, and every family was preparing for the six-day holiday and feasting.  
  
The snow fell gracefully down everyday, and to the children's delight, it only got heavier and heavier. Farmer Cotton came through the door one late afternoon with wet boots and snow-caked gloves and Mrs. Cotton gasped.  
  
"Don't you move! You'll track in muddy snow!" She yelped and Farmer Cotton brushed the snow off outside in a frustrated mood.  
  
"A couple of tiles from the roof of the shed caved in when I was looking for that good shovel of mine. Blasted snow---I always knew that roof needed a-fixing. Oh well, might as well grab a ladder and start on it before a storm comes or what not," He mumbled aggravated as he thought of the work and he kissed his wife's cheek.  
  
Later that day when the sun was sinking low, Lily prepared and set out the evening meal of hearty stew and rolls of bread. The fire blazed in the other room, warming the whole first floor. Nick and Nibs were 'sword- fighting' with their butter-knives and Rosie sighed as she set the pitcher of milk on the table.  
  
"I don't think you two have grown up yet," She said and she kissed the tops of their heads.  
  
"Rose, dear, go get your father. He's been working out there all day and he needs something in his stomach. You know your father and his projects, he never gives them a break...," Mrs. Cotton said and Rosie grabbed her shawl before she opened the door.  
  
The sunset glimmered on the white snow and reflected beams of gold and red. She walked around the house and passed by the stable. She stopped to feed and pet their only pony, Cobfoot, and she locked the small stable her father built many years ago. She remembered when they first got Cobfoot and she begged her father to help hammer the nails into the wood.  
  
"Would you like a little ride around Bywater, Cobfoot? When the blossoms on the thickets are in bloom again, I'll take you 'round," She said and stroked his fuzzy nose.  
  
She let go of the stable and listened. It was dead silent except for the wind through the trees. There was not a sound of a hammer or steps on a roof. She ran around the stable to find the wooden shed, covered in a light sheet of snow.  
  
"Papa!" She cried in panic and she fell on her knees to find her father on his back. His face was pale and his leg was bent. The side of the ladder lay on his legs and she could tell from the ground that he had struggled to get up. "Papa, what happened? Oh, Papa, speak to me, please!" She wiped the snow off his face and he murmured weakly.  
  
"Get your mother. Go get someone, Rosie, love," He said and she took off her shawl and wrapped him in with it. She ran as fast as she could under she broke through the door.  
  
"Mama, it's Papa. He's fallen!" She cried and her mother and brothers ran to Mr. Cotton. He was still lying on his back, attempting to rub his head.  
  
"Tolman, dear! Oh, are you all right?" Lily sobbed and she lifted him up. His arms were sore, but not broken and he groaned as he tried to get up.  
  
"I slipped on some ice on the roof nearly half an hour ago or so. I don't know, I must have blacked out...my back hurts but I can't move my leg," He said and Lily lifted his pant-legs where his knee was already swelling and his ankle on the other was bruised.  
  
"Tom, Tom, go get someone down in town---someone who knows how to heal broken bones and such. Nick, go with Tom. Jolly, Nibs, help me move your father," Lily commanded and Rosie stood behind her mother.  
  
"And me, Mama?" Rosie asked, but Lily cooed to her husband with his head in her lap while Jolly and Nibs moved the ladder slowly off his legs. She watched Tom and Nick open the stable and ride away on Cobfoot to the nearest town, which had to be miles away. She walked away helpless, wondering if she should keep the food warm for her Pa. She walked inside their empty house looking to find anything to help but looked outside the window. There was a clear plain covered in snow and just beyond that she could see Bagshot Row.  
  
She knew her father needed as much help as possible very soon. She grabbed her thick coat by the door and ran through ankle-deep snow across the meadow.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Outside number Three, the night was silent and calm and the dark sky was shining with stars. In the Gamgee's smial, the fire was burning and snapping as Hamfast held Bell by the hearth as they whispered. May and Marigold were in their rooms and Sam was on the soft couch in the same room with his parents. He held a book that Mr. Frodo Baggins had given him a long time ago. He used to borrow it all the time for the pictures of fairy- tale creatures but now that he could read, he would regularly read the book to remember the harder pronunciations and words. He got getting better and better and now he could almost recite the book by heart. He started with other books the Gaffer had lying around, but this one was always his favorite.  
  
He got up quietly to bring the book back on the shelf and he stopped to look out the window. He never really liked wintertime, it stopped him from his gardening and everything that was green was turned to a cold white for months. But every time he looked out to the Shire at night, he felt like he was in a different kind of wonderland of glittering frost.  
  
He rest his head on his folded arms on the windowsill and watched the snowflakes slowly drift down. His eyes started to droop as he watched the entrancing snow and his eyelashes fluttered as he tried to stay awake. He looked down to the lane and saw something stumbling towards the road from the meadow. He straightened up when he realized it was a hobbit and it stopped to lean on their gate. He rushed to the door and Hamfast and Bell turned to see what Sam saw.  
  
He came outside and the cold frost nipped at his cheeks and helped the hobbit in. It was Rosie, cloaked in a snow-caked robe, and her tears were crystallized on her eyes. Bell and Hamfast carried her in and gave her a chair to sit in but she forced herself to stay up.  
  
"M-my Papa, he, he f-fell from the roof," She shivered and Bell moved her towards the fire. "Tom went t-to town to get help, but, I t-thought that, that I could g-get help faster. Please, help," She trembled and the Gaffer quickly found his coat.  
  
"Sam, get a blanket and some of May's old clothes for Rosie," Bell said and Sam went down the hallway. The Gaffer grabbed the keys to the stable and Rosie stood up beside him.  
  
"Let me c-come, please! I need to help my father," She demanded but the Gaffer put his gloves on.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rosie, but you can't. Our old pony can barely bear two anymore and it will be impossible to get through the snow with a wagon. You'll have to stay here for the night until I pick you up in the morning," Mr. Gamgee said and Rosie desperately looked outside.  
  
"Please, Mr. Gamgee, I'll walk. I need to get home now," She pleaded but the Gaffer said no more and went out the door.  
  
She stood at the doorway and watched him leave until Bell pulled her inside. She placed her by the fire again and stripped her from her coat and wrapped her with a blanket. "Have you had dinner yet, Rosie?"  
  
She shook her head and Bell hurriedly went to her stove to warm up the leftovers of their meal. She gave her a full plate of food and said, "After you have eaten, you can put on some of May's clothes for the night," Bell said and Rosie ate her food. It was tasteless in her mouth as she thought about her father in the snow. She worried about Tom and Nick and if they had found help for her papa and she prayed that the Gaffer would get there safely.  
  
After she changed into warm clothes, May and Marigold came out to comfort and keep Rosie company. She tried to smile but the thought of her father suffering gnawed at her mind until she just wanted to go asleep.  
  
"Mrs. Gamgee, could I borrow an extra blanket? I think I'm ready to go to sleep and I can sleep on the couch, if that's alright," Rosie said and Sam, who had stayed silent the whole night, spoke up.  
  
"I could sleep out here, Ma, and Rosie can have my bed. She deserves one, being a guest and all," Sam suggested and Rosie shook her head.  
  
"No, don't go through all that trouble---" Rosie differed but Sam grinned slightly, "It won't be any trouble, Miss Rosie."  
  
Marigold came up and took Rosie's arm, "Here, I'll show you Sam's room," Marigold said and she walked her down the hallway.  
  
Sam grabbed a spare blanket from his room before he bid Rosie goodnight. May let him borrow one of her pillows and Sam set up his bed on the couch. He snuggled up with his blanket and watched the fire die down. Bell tiptoed to blow the candles out, kissed Sam's brow and whispered, "Sam, my sweet child."  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~ 


	4. Lending a Hand

This chapter turned out very long, so hang in there please! It's not the most exciting chapter in the world but it sets the plot for later chapters. I'll eventually get to thank my reviewers personally in my a/n, I promise!  
  
I'm getting this up before I see ROTK again with my friend (who I made her watch the TTT for the first time yesterday). She's so funny, she can't remember the FOTR, I had to explain TTT for her and who everyone was, but at the end she was yelping, 'Who's 'she'? Where is Gollum taking them!?" And she thought LOTR looked dumb *tsk tsk*... (I always seem to get my friends hooked on this LOL!)  
  
Chapter 3: Lending a Hand  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
"Wake up, Miss Rosie. It's a new morning and there's news of your father."  
  
May leaned over Rosie on the bed and Rosie mumbled in her waking sleep. She opened her eyes to the sun in the window and sprang up from her pillow.  
  
"My Pa? Is--Is he well?" Rosie asked urgently and May nodded.  
  
"My Da has more information on the matter. He's back from your house and he'll take you home when you're ready." May said and Rosie jumped out of bed and walked to the kitchen with May.  
  
The Gaffer, Bell, Sam, and Marigold were seated at the dining table. Hamfast put down his cup and smiled at Rosie and Bell jumped up to get breakfast ready for Rosie.  
  
"Glad to see you up, Rosie. You father is quite alright," Hamfast said and Rosie took an empty seat next to him.  
  
"Oh, he is? I was worried all night about you getting there safely and my poor papa...has he broken anything?" Rosie asked very fast and Hamfast took a drink from the last of his tea.  
  
"Yes, and I'm afraid that's the only damage to him. He's twisted his ankle and broke his left leg. It was a nasty fall, but let us say that we're fortunate that's all that happened to him." He said and he lifted up from his chair with his plate.  
  
"Let us also say we're fortunate you found us, Rosie. Tom and Nick found a doctor to help your father, but it was hours after the Gaffer arrived. He helped your mother tend your pa until the doctor came, and Hamfast says your mother was awfully worried about you," Bell commented and handed her a plate of breakfast. "Eat up fast; Hamfast will take you home soon."  
  
After she had eaten her breakfast of eggs and pork, she thanked Mrs. Gamgee and looked down at her nightdress of May's. Mrs. Gamgee came up with her clothes from yesterday, clean and folded, and said with a smile, "I'm one step ahead of you, Rosie."  
  
The snow on the ground from the night before was melted and new snow had fallen lightly over the early hours. Hamfast prepared the carriage for Rosie's short ride home and Bell and Sam packed the carriage with goods. When the pony was ready and the wagon was packed, the Gaffer helped Rosie into her seat and climbed in for herself. Sam added a bundle of firewood and pies Bell had made for them and the Gaffer called him in, "You can come with us, Sam. Every spare set of hands is needed now that Mr. Cotton is unable to stand."  
  
Sam climbed in and with a snap of the reins, their pony clopped down the trail to Bywater. Rosie looked at the snow-topped trees and asked, "Because of my father's accident, does that mean he cannot work?"  
  
"'Fraid so, Rosie. Your father won't be able to stand on his legs for a while, about six weeks the doctor figured the leg would heal. And if he is able to stand, he shouldn't be out, bent back and hands farming, until he's fully recovered, I'd say. I had a talk with him and he said he'd find someone to take his place when he needs serious work done. But now that's he's bed-ridden, you and your brothers will be on your feet, there's no doubt about that," The Gaffer said and Rosie frowned of the thought of strenuous work for the next two months.  
  
Her house came into view and when the carriage stopped, she jumped out and ran to her mother, who was waiting for them on the road. Lily kissed her cheeks and stroked her hair, "Don't you leave me in such a worry, Rosie. I nearly fell over when I lost you and the Gaffer came from your doing. Bless you, child!" She said and she came over to the cart.  
  
"Did Bell pack all of this in here for me? My wonder, that woman! I'll need to thank all of you for your help somehow if it takes me a lifetime!" Lily said and they started to empty out the cart of goods and supplies and food.  
  
Afterwards, Rosie couldn't help herself and she ran inside the house and up the stairs to her father's bed. She found him napping, with his leg and ankle wrapped thickly and his head propped on a pillow. Tom and the doctor were speaking quietly to each other and grinned when Rosie came in. She kissed her papa's head and hugged Tom tightly, "I'm so glad he's well," She whispered and held back her tears.  
  
She left the room, promising she would be back up when he awoke, and came downstairs. Lily was storing her cabinets with Bell's food and she blessed Bell under her breath. Hamfast looked outside the window at the shed.  
  
"Did you manage to get that fixed yet?" Hamfast asked and Lily shook her head.  
  
"No, I didn't want to risk one of my boys breaking their legs on the roof and I haven't found a handyman yet." She cleared a space on her shelf and filled it with jars of spiced peaches and tart jams and continued, "Now, Hamfast, don't you go up there and try---," Lily demanded sternly but the Gaffer was out the door with Sam following behind.  
  
They found the ladder and with Sam holding it down on the bottom, the Gaffer brushed off the snow from the tiles on the roof and started in on it. Lily pulled the curtains back on the window and muttered, "I will never forgive myself if he ends up breakin' his legs. It's the last thing anyone needs...," Lily said and she shook her head at their stubbornness.  
  
After patching up as much as he could on the roof, the Gaffer climbed down as he had a better idea. He brought the ladder inside the shed, which was covered in wet, melting snow, and finished the job from the inside. The snow stopped leaking through and the Gaffer climbed down the ladder with a satisfied smile, "Well, I can now say I've fixed a roof! I never thought I had the hands for such work other than gardening!"  
  
Throughout the day, Lily's sons and the Gaffer and Sam helped around the house. They shoveled as much of the snow out of the shed as they could and cleaned and fixed anything else Mr. Cotton needed done. Farmer Cotton finally woke up after luncheons and they visited for a long time.  
  
The day was almost spend and Hamfast knew he had to get home before dark and, more importantly, before supper. Lily came out to their cart before they left and kissed their cheeks, "Bless you two. You don't know how thankful I am for your help. It'll be hard on us for a while, but you made it so much easier for us today. I'd have you over everyday, if I could! The boys and Rosie will have to stay home inside now with their Pa this winter, which I know will disappoint their little hearts, but what's done is done." She sighed and pat their pony's back before they left.  
  
"We'll be over again to see how he's doing. Goodbye, Mrs. Cotton," The Gaffer said and he grabbed the reins. Sam looked towards the Cotton's home and thought about the Cotton boys and Rosie stuck inside with their poor father. He knew that he would be disappointed if he had to be locked inside and working while children played in the snow, and Sam put his hand on his dad's.  
  
"Excuse, Dad, but Mrs. Lily Cotton, ma'am? I could come over to help every other day or so...I mean, I don't have much to do with my gardening this time of year and I'd hate to think of all the work you'll have to do during Yuletide. Of course, if it's all right with you, Mrs. Cotton," Sam said politely and the Gaffer thought of his idea.  
  
"It wouldn't be a problem with me, Lily. Hamson, Halfred, and Daisy are going to be staying for most of the holiday, so we can manage with our work. If he promises to be home by a respectful hour, then yes, I'll let him come over," Hamfast said and Lily clapped her hands together.  
  
"Oh, it's so thoughtful of you, Sam! I'd love to have you over, but only for a little while; I wouldn't want you to be working harder than you should." She said and beamed at them, "You are a marvel."  
  
"I'll be over tomorrow morning, Mrs. Cotton," Sam said and they waved goodbye as Lily watched them go down the road. Slowly the sun dropped lower to the horizon and finally the lit windows of their smial reached their eyes. The Gaffer stopped the carriage and unhitched it from their pony. Sam helped his father and when they reached the door to their home, his dad put an arm around him and said, "That was very high-minded of you, Sam. Very high-minded indeed."  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Sam came over bright and early the next morning, right after his mother smothered him with kisses ("Oh, Sam, I'll miss you, my boy! Be home by dinner!" "Mama, it's only for a little while. I'll be back before dark."), and Lily was the only one up.  
  
She had started breakfast for the day and at first she fed him what she had got done, although he had his first breakfast before he came over. Nibs trudged down the stairs groggily and waved slightly to Sam at the table.  
  
"Ma, Papa's up. I redid his bandages already," He said and he grabbed a glass of milk Mrs. Cotton had ready.  
  
She took a glance at her pot and skillets on the fire and once up the stairs. "I could finish breakfast for you while you help Mr. Cotton upstairs, ma'am. I know a thing or two about cooking as it is," Sam offered and with a quick hug to Sam, Lily ran up the stairs to her husband. He flipped the meats on the pans and finished toasting the bread. He found butter left on the butter dish and set up the table. Nibs joined in and right after the eggs were done, Jolly came down and looked out the window. "Looks like it's going to be a wonderful day again!" He said and he grabbed a cup of milk, "Hullo, Sam! What are you doing here so early?"  
  
"Pardon me, Jolly, but I'll be here every once in a while until Mr. Cotton gets better." Sam said and Jolly eagerly served himself breakfast, "Splendid! When Nick, Nibs and I play with our snow forts, you can be on my team!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Jolly, but I'm afraid I'm only here to lend a hand with the work," He said and he took a look outside at the shed. He remembered how he and his father got most of the snow out, but because of the wind that blew through when the roof broke through, the inside had been a complete mess. He decided to finish the job himself today and he took his coat he left on the chair. "If your mother asks where I am, I'm in the shed." He said and he walked out the door.  
  
The sun was high above the sky that day and a chill breeze blew at his face. He stopped for a moment to look at the frosted trees and glittering icicles hanging from the shed's rooftop. He found the keys where Farmer Cotton told them yesterday where he hid them and unlocked the gate. The floor was still slushy from the melted snow and he picked up the tools and things that they missed the day before. He opened the large built-in cabinets and boxes on the floor and realized the snow had seeped through. He hauled out wet bags of sugar and saved the dry sugar on top in another bag.  
  
Mrs. Cotton came down the stairs after she spent time with her husband and found all her children at the table eating. She smiled, baffled that Sam had finished breakfast, and Tom pulled up a chair for his ma.  
  
"Thank'ee for breakfast, Ma." Tom said and he helped himself to another sausage patty.  
  
"Your meal would have burned on the stove if it wasn't for Sam," Mrs. Cotton said and Rosie looked up from her plate.  
  
"Sam is here?" She asked and Jolly pointed outside, "He's out in the shed. Is he really going to be working here until Pa gets better?"  
  
"Yes, and just because he was kind enough to spend his time helping us, doesn't mean I'll have all of you puttin' up your feet. Sam shouldn't be working harder than any of you, so I expect you to still work hard around the house." Lily said sternly.  
  
"Yes, Ma," They said with full mouths and they reached for seconds.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~ 


	5. A Lesson in Herbs

Thank you so much, everyone! I love your reviews, really, they're always so nice! I'd write and update all the chapters right now if I wanted but I don't have that much time on my hands! I'll try to get chapters up no more than a week, maybe two if I'm really busy. Ok, time to thank everyone who has reveiwed so far… phew!

~

Pellakanoiel: Thanks for your review! I'm so glad you like it!

Loveofthering: Thank you so much for reading my stories! You always have great reviews and I hope you'll hang in there with my upcoming chapters. ;)

Rosa Cotton: I'm so happy you're reading my story! *hugs FF.net* Everyone is so nice on here! I can't stand it! *walks away* Alright I'm kidding ;)

LolliPopsAreTears: Yes, Nolfarm might come up again…but Sam's always around!

Isadora Quagmire: Yes, Sam always needs hugs! *hugs*

Harmonic Friction: Thanks for reading! I don't know what else to say to everyone! 

Len: Thanks for the warm review! It really made me smile and I'm glad you like it!

Lindalerial: Yes, unfortunately, there aren't many Sam/Rosie fics out there! I hope you'll like this one. 

Galaxy3: A bondage? No, never… *wink*

Aemilia Rose: You're always so nice and I'm thrilled you're reading this! You already know how much I love your fics, so I won't even go there. ;)

~

Ok, time for MlynnBloom to be quiet and start the story already!!

Chapter four: A Lesson in Herbs

~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~

Sam tied the bags of dry goods and placed them securely above the ground on a high cabinet shelf. He took the remains of the bags with wet sugar, flour, yeast, and so on, outside the shed and saw Mrs. Cotton come outside.

"Mrs. Cotton, I'm afraid the snow got to some of your baking goods and such, but I saved as much as the non-spoiled food as I could," Sam showed her and she frowned at the wet bags.

"Ah well, thank'ee Sam for saving the rest. I'll have to go into town and get some more," She took the bags and looked towards the shed, "Sam, you really don't need to be cleaning out the shed. When I said you could come over to help, I meant with Mr. Cotton. You're doing more than you need to, dear." Lily said politely but Sam shook his head.

"Well, Mrs. Cotton, when I said I'd come over to help you, I meant to help make your life easier and your shed was a complete mess. It's not a problem, really," He said and she smiled.

"Alright, but when it gets too cold, you come inside, you hear? I worry about your sake, Sam," She said and she walked back to the house. He came back to the shed and picked up the fallen tools and boxes when Nick and Tom came in. 

"Hey, Sam, do you need any help?" Nick asked and Sam looked around.

"Not really, but many thanks for asking," Sam said and then he looked at a dusty basket on top of the drawer. "In fact," said Sam, "Tom, could you get that basket for me up there? You're a bit taller than me and I can't reach it."

Afterwards when Tom pulled it down, Nick looked inside and laughed, "My word, it's Ma's old sewing basket. Remember how she flipped the house upside down looking for it? We've got to tell her we found it in here!" Nick said and after one final sweep around the shed, Sam locked it up and they came towards the house.

"Ma! Look what was inside the shed all this time!" Tom said and Mrs. Cotton took the basket.

"My old sewing needles! My yarn! I cannot believe you found them!" She cried and she started immediately on her knitting.

Throughout the day, Sam occasionally would check up on Mr. Cotton and get him things like water or another book to read. And before the sun died down, Sam bid his goodbye and left for home.

~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~

Two days later, Sam came back around noon and Mrs. Cotton was pleased to see him again. She still thanked him for his generosity and he would still try to find things to do to help. After helping Farmer Cotton, he checked the shed again, just in case, and decided to come around to the stable. Rosie was there, brushing Cobfoot, and Sam tried to walk away slowly out of shyness. Rosie heard his crushing footsteps in the snow and smiled, "Hello, Sam."

He turned around red-faced, and embarrassed she saw him leave and came up to the stable. "Hello…I see you've already taken care of the pony." He said and she looked over to his feed. 

"Aye, I fed him just a while ago," Rosie said and Sam came up to the pony's gentle face.

"What's his name?" Sam asked and Rosie put the brush away.

"Cobfoot---I'm still not sure who thought up the name," Rosie explained and she fed him a piece of carrot.

Sam straightened up the leaning bale of hay and said, "My Gaffer's pony is named Toadstool. Funny name I'd say, but he won him at Frogmorton and that's the name he came with. 'Tis sort of ironic if you think about it," Sam said and he quickly stayed quiet after feeling like he was talking too much. 

After Rosie came out of the barn, Sam came out after her and he closed up the stable. She wrapped her coat tightly around her shoulders and they walked towards the house. The setting sun was falling slow and Sam knew he had to get home soon. Rosie looked up at the sky and she said thoughtfully, "Winter sunsets always looks like the promising colors of Spring, don't you think?" 

Sam looked up at the clouds and sky and said softly, "Aye, it does." They walked silently for a little while until Sam said, "But don't it look like the sea, as well?"

Rosie looked back up, "You have seen the sea?" She asked curiously and Sam blushed.

"Well---no, but it's what I imagine it to look like. Blue water with waves of many colours, washing up to a golden-like shore," He confessed and Rosie could imagine it as she looked up to the pink and purple clouds reaching for the gold sun.

"Sam, you don't speak much to me, but when you do it's always so promising in a way," Rosie spoke gently and after she smiled warmly to Sam, he looked away with a smile towards the snow on the ground by his feet.

Another day was over and Sam couldn't wait to come back in a few days.

~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~

Sam came back after three days had passed. Hamson had come from Tighfield and Halfred was still fashionably late and the whole family (excluding Halfred and Daisy) was getting ready for the six-day holiday the next days. Sam helped Mrs. Cotton rewrap and tend Farmer Cotton's leg and ankle and as much as he persisted on getting up to stand, Mrs. Cotton would not allow it.

Mrs. Cotton knew she had to replace the sugar and flour and such before the feasting so she took Cobfoot out and herself and Tom went down to town. Sam promised he would make lunch for Mr. Cotton and everyone else while she was gone and she was grateful. She had the meat out for him and he started to make the broth. 

Rosie came in the kitchen and saw the herbs and spices he had out, along with the steaming pots and pans. "Who taught you how to cook?" Rosie asked and she took out bowls for everyone.

"Mostly my Ma, and some things I picked up from my Dad and brothers. And you?" Sam asked and Rosie looked down at the soup.

"Me? No, I'm a horrible cook." Rosie frowned at the spices and Sam gave a skeptic look.

"You cannot be that bad," He said sympathetically and she nodded and laughed.

"Well, alright, maybe not that bad. I at least know what basil looks like," She said and picked up the small bowl of crushed herbs.

"Pardon me, but that's oregano, Rosie," Sam said and she set it down.

"Yes, yes, that's what I meant. This! This is basil!" Rosie said and Sam laughed.

"Those are bay leaves…I put the basil away a while ago," said Sam and Rosie laughed. "See, I really am that bad."

"Well, you're never too old to learn and once you get them down, you'll never forget," Sam said and he showed her what herbs were what.

Nibs came in shortly and smelled the soup. Rosie took her turn in stirring it while Sam got out a side of bread and butter. He tried the soup and knew it was missing something. "Salt, just a little bit of salt will finish it. Nibs, I think I saw some coarse salt in that cabinet. It was in a red jar, can you get it for me?" Sam asked and Nibs hesitantly opened the drawer.

He looked for a very long time and after studying the many jars of salt his mother kept, he pulled down a slim jar. Sam looked at it and said gently, "It's that red jar right there." He handed back the green jar and Nibs bit his lip out of frustration. "I can't get it, Sam," Nibs said.

"Here, Nibs, I'll grab it for you," Rosie said and she took down the red jar in front. Sam took it and added some and stayed quiet while he stirred the soup some more.

Rosie walked over to Nibs while he looked out the window helplessly and said quietly, "Sam, Nibs has a problem with his eyes," Rosie explained and Nibs shifted uncomfortably.

"I cannot tell the colors apart." He explained insecurely and he brought the bowls and napkins to the other room, his head hung low.

Rosie came to Sam and whispered, "Don't tell anyone, Sam. He's very self-conscious 'bout his colorblindness. I'm not even sure if he's told anybody but our family; he never brings it up and I need to help him sometimes," Sam nodded and said, "I won't tell a soul, honest."

He brought the pot of soup to the table and a bowl to Farmer Cotton. Jolly and Nibs decided to eat their lunch with their Pa while everyone else ate at the table. 

Mrs. Cotton and Tom came back with sacks for cooking in the late afternoon and Sam helped them carry it to the shed. Mrs. Cotton pulled him aside after he set the last of the bags down. 

"Sam, I was wondering if you could ask your mother if your family would like to come over for a day for feasting during Yule. It is the least I can do to thank your family and we have plenty of room." She offered and Sam promised her that he would tell her. 

~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~

Sam walked towards the front of their house, rubbing his hands together and Rosie spotted him from the inside. She ran out to get him and he turned around, "Here, you forgot your mittens." He put them on and shivered, "I knew I had forgotten something."

He found a shovel he placed there earlier and shoveled the snow off their pathway. She went back to the shed to get one and helped him with it. He hummed slightly and dug the snow away from their porch. Rosie heard him and smiled brightly, "That song, I haven't heard it in ages."

Sam turned around pink-faced, "Oh, uh, you have heard of it as well?" Sam asked and Rosie stepped through the snow.

"I loved it when I was little, it was such a nonsense song; do you remember how it goes?" Rosie asked and when Sam nodded, Rosie shoveled the snow lightly and sang.

__

Only tomorrow says, when Lilacs sway their beds

Of buds of Morning Glory and: Trolley-Tum-Toe High!

Flowers of Sun with say, when Moon of silver lay

Up in their castles, singing Hum-Tally-Toe-Ta!

Rosie sang it again and Sam joined in quietly with a harmony part, both with big childlike grins on their faces. Rosie sang sweetly as she remembered her brothers and herself singing this very loudly in the fields, making neighbor hobbits turn their heads and scowl for being so disruptive. Sam continued shoveling all the while singing and never taking his eyes off Rosie. 

When she stopped she set her shovel deep in the snow, "Sorry, I only wanted to remember how it went." And she blushed when she thought about how silly she must have sounded.

"There's no need in apologizing, Rosie," Sam said softly, "I don't mind you singing. It was quite lovely despite the words." He finished up his work with shoveling and set them both back into the shed. Sam said nothing more except for when he said his good-byes to the Cottons and he headed down the icy lane.

~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~


	6. Yuletide Surprises

Hey everyone! Here's chapter five, sorry if there's any mistakes, I haven't edited it! Sorry!  
  
Chapter Five: Yuletide Surprises  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Holiday decorations were put up all around the Shire and inside many smials. Many families were taking out food from storage to get ready for the feasting. The feasting took place on the last and first three days of the new year and Bell Gamgee accepted Lily's invitation and planned to feast together the day before the end of the old year. She had set out many roasts and meats and left them out to marinate. She found bins of food from the harvest and peeled the carrots and such.  
  
The Gaffer always had fun decorating the smial with streamers and candles and loved going a bit overboard. Sam and Hamson helped too, and everyone waited for the arrival of Halfred. Daisy came over two days before the first feasting and had a great time with her sisters baking treats and cakes.  
  
Everyone at the Gamgee house woke up bright and early to prepare for the upcoming meal. Bell got out her best honey and jams for the biscuits and made her gravy for the potatoes she boiled and mashed that everyone loved. The daughters helped her and the Gaffer and his sons cut firewood that would last the night and set up their best dishes on the table.  
  
After several hours, the meal was done and everyone was eager to start eating. Marigold folded the napkins for everyone and set the silverware up. Bell set the pots and plates on the table and looked towards the window every few minutes for Halfred. Finally the table was set and the afternoon was almost ending. The Gamgee tradition was to start eating within the last hour of the light day and Sam got out a log for the fire. It started a- blazed and when Bell lit the candles on the table, the door swung open with Halfred in the doorway.  
  
He stood there smiling with a scarf around his neck and his arm around a young hobbit-lass. They were both red-cheeked and frosted with snowflakes and the coach they rode was heard riding away. Bell ran up and embraced her son and took their hats. She shook hands with the hobbit-lass and brought them to the table. Halfred took his and his guest's coats and kissed his Ma and Dad. "You didn't think I wouldn't be coming, did you?" He asked and he beamed as he saw the meal on the table.  
  
The Gaffer found an extra chair for Halfred's guest and Halfred stood up with her, "Dad, Ma, this is Poppy Banks of Oatbarton. If it will be alright, she will be spending three days with us and I will be going back to the Northfarthing to spend three days with her family so that we're all introduced." Halfred said.  
  
Bell smiled, "It's lovely to meet you, Poppy. We can set up a place for you to sleep; we'll love to have you over for the holiday!" She said and she went back to the kitchen to get the butter and jam. Sam suspected that there was more news to come of Halfred and Poppy and so did all the other Gamgee children, but Halfred held a finger up to his lips when his parents' backs were turned and Poppy giggled. Hamson knew of the news and he smiled at his brothers and sisters and how delighted they reacted.  
  
The room was beautiful and at last, everyone was seated at the round table. Hamson stood up with his cup to do the blessing and said, " It's been such a wonderful year and the new year will be just as wonderful, there's no doubt. I can see we have all grown; my dear sister Daisy is out on her own and May is already passed her coming-of-age. Dear Marigold is still so beautiful, just like our Mama. Father, you have taught me so much and I want to thank both of my parents now with all of you here, now that the year is ending. Thank you for everything, this meal, our stability of this family and I wish us all a healthy new year." Hamson said and Bell wiped her eyes.  
  
"Now, I have not forgotten you, brother. I'd like to congratulate Halfred and Poppy and I'm honored to tell all of you of their engagement. To a happy life for them!" He announced and lifted his glass. Bell gave a squeal, jumped up and ran over to him and threw her hands around his neck crying. The Gaffer stood up proud and everyone drank to their health.  
  
The feasting was one of the best they had had in a long time. With the announcement of their engagement, everyone was buzzing about the upcoming wedding while they ate. Bell was already spilling plans about it, but Halfred declared they would hold the wedding until the late of summer. All the Gamgees came to adore Halfred's fiancée, Poppy. She stayed quiet and polite during the beginning of the meal, but after she became comfortable with her future family, she warmed up and smiled and spoke benevolently and good-humored.  
  
The end of the first meal led to another great feast the next day. They ended the second feast with talk and stories around the fire, even though everyone there was well over the age of listening to make-up stories.  
  
The last day of a fine year began and Bell hurriedly prepared for their third day of feasting at the Cottons. When all her pies and sides were done, they climbed into the carriage and made their way to the Cotton's dwelling.  
  
Soon, the two families reunited and they were busy in the kitchen and making room for the Gamgees. They had rearranged to spend the night over and welcome the new year with each other.  
  
Farmer Cotton was getting restless lying upstairs for so long and urged to get up. Since Lily so stubbornly kept an eye on him to make sure he wouldn't get up, he called all of his children to carry him downstairs. It was quite something to watch: Jolly and Nick carefully carrying his bandaged legs, Nibs and Tom with his shoulders, and Rosie in the back holding up his head. And of course, the reaction of Lily when she noticed her husband being carried downstairs. They set up a cozy chair for their Pa, and the Gamgees kept him company.  
  
When the tables were set, Mrs. Gamgee called her boys in from outside and everyone gathered around. Mr. Cotton handed the blessings to Tom and he gave thanks. "And furthermore," he ended, "Let us thank the Gamgees for coming over to be in our presence for the new year! May good fortune, love and health find us all!" He concluded and he smiled sweetly at Marigold in front of him and they drank out of their cups. Halfred kissed Poppy's cheek and after everyone had filled their plates Bell brought up their engagement.  
  
Lily clapped her hands and said, "Oh, how wonderful! Such a lovely couple they are, for my sayin'!" Lily said and Halfred grinned charmingly, "I would not have a wedding without the Cottons to attend!" And Lily spent her time talking to Bell and Poppy about their wedding plans and of course, the dress Poppy would be wearing.  
  
The feast was fantastic and the children offered to clean the kitchen since their parents did all the hard work. For a long time, the two families visited and talked in the large living room by the fire. Farmer Cotton spoke riddles and jokes and would occasionally crack a joke about his poor leg.  
  
Two hours before the next day, the older hobbits became sleepy and Lily prepared their small beds in the living room on the couches and floor. The Cotton children shared beds so they could give the Gaffer and Bell a proper bed and an extra one for May and Daisy to share.  
  
Finally, Farmer Cotton was hauled back upstairs (which became a lot harder than going down) and Mrs. Cotton, Hamfast and Bell turned in and told the children to behave downstairs. They waited for the new year and watched the clock, but Halfred and Poppy fell asleep together on the floor. Hamson responsibly watched the younger of the hobbits until he started to nod off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
That was Nibs and Nick's time to sneak into the kitchen and grab some midnight sweets, but Rosie swatted their hands in a very motherly sort of way and Hamson was up again.  
  
Rosie came upstairs for a while to get her bed ready and herself for sleep, and when she came back down, the clock hands were a quarter before midnight. Everyone was asleep save for Jolly, Nibs, and Tom and Marigold, who were speaking very quietly and intimately. Rosie stepped over Hamson and bent down to Sam, who was sound asleep on the couch.  
  
"Sam---it is almost a new year!" She whispered in his ear and Tom turned to her.  
  
"Rosie, let him be. He needs his rest," Tom said and Rosie looked back at the clock.  
  
"But he cannot miss the new year." She argued quietly and Tom gave her a kind look.  
  
"It will be here tomorrow for him to see," He said and she knew he was right.  
  
The clock finally chimed at the twelve after all their waiting and Jolly and Nibs cheered silently and headed up to bed. Marigold and Tom wished everyone and each other a happy new year and they let go of each other's hands after he bid Marigold goodnight.  
  
Rosie pretended not to see and smiled as she thought of her brother's tender side for Marigold. She fixed Sam's falling blanket and she took a last glance at the clock, which was ten minutes into the new day. It was a brand new year and she hoped it would be just as wonderful like the last. Sam stirred and opened his eyes slightly.  
  
"Rosie? What has happened?" He asked in a sleepy murmur.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to wish you a happy new year," She whispered and smiled and Sam turned his eyes to the clock behind her. He shifted under his blankets and looked at Rosie, "A joyful new year to you, Rosie...G'night." He said and he fell asleep.  
  
Rosie tiptoed through the room and upstairs to her bed next to sleeping Nick.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
The next morning, Sam woke up and found his little sister still asleep on the floor. Out the window from the kitchen, he saw the Gaffer outside with his pipe with Hamson and Halfred. Farmer Cotton was inside reading in the dining room while Lily prepared his and everyone else's meal. Nick, Tom and Jolly were outside shoveling the porch and walkway and Sam predicted that Rosie and Nibs and his older sisters were still asleep.  
  
Hamfast and Bell came down and yawned and smiled at the new day, "I had such a wonderful sleep. Thank you, Lily, you have been so kind." Bell said and she lend in a hand with breakfast. They set it on the table for anyone who was hungry and soon they all gathered to the table. Tom got Daisy, May, Nibs, and Rosie down and Sam shyly turned down to his plate because he knew it wasn't proper to stare. He remembered only slightly of the night before when it turned the new year, but he liked to think of it as a dream.  
  
After breakfast, the boys got on their coats and ran outside. Hamson and Daisy stayed by his father's side while Halfred and Poppy decided to take a walk through the snow. Lily took Farmer Cotton outside next to Bell and the Gaffer while Sam sat on the steps of the back porch with them, smoking his pipe he brought thoughtfully.  
  
They watched the Cotton-lads and even Marigold and May build their snow forts when Sam was struck with snow on his shoulder. It put out his pipe and Rosie crept up next to him and laughed at his shocked face. "Come now, Sam. What is up with you sitting on the porch like an old chap with his pipe? Next you'll be rocking in a rickety chair! Come out and have fun!" She said and she backed up.  
  
He set his pipe down and sighed, "I cannot hit you, Rosie. It wouldn't be civil," He said and she giggled, "Maybe not civil, but you will want to hit me with snow after this." And she shoved snow right down his back collar. He gave a high yelp and jumped up and down to get it out. She ran off and Sam picked up a packed snowball and ran after her.  
  
He hit her side and she threw one right back. She ducked under Jolly's snow- fort and when Sam saw her he threw his snowball and incidentally hit Jolly square in the face. Suddenly, everyone abandoned their snow-forts and threw snow at each other until they were on the ground either exhausted or laughing. They made snow prints of themselves on the ground and made little snow-people.  
  
Marigold and Tom never left each other's side and Sam glanced over to see themselves stealing glances of affection at one another.  
  
Tom saw these same glances Sam had seen only between Sam and Rosie. He would often see Sam gazing at Rosie's red cheeks or sweet smile and Rosie would look right back, only without the lust that would shine in Sam's eyes when he looked at her.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~ 


	7. In the Company of You

English class is really taking over my life now hehe. So many projects! So here's a chapter before I'm swamped with due dates!! Thank you so much for reading!  
  
Ahh yes, I find hobbits very young. So there will be times where they are sophisticated, but they are so young at heart. I take advantage of the fact that they age slower and live longer than humans. ;)  
  
Chapter 6: In the Company of You  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Yule lasted three more days after the last day of the year and Halfred left to the Northfarthings with Poppy to celebrate there. Hamson and Daisy stayed and they had a wonderful time of feasting and merriment. January brought only a little more snow and everyone was ready for Spring to start, even though it was still months away.  
  
Near mid-February, Farmer Cotton was finally able to walk around (with the help of crutches). He had practiced all throughout the month, going up and down the stairs and his ankle had finally healed. Farmer Cotton was ready to start his projects and work and by the end of February, he was able to do many things. The doctor had told him only just another week and Sam still came over every week, but more than often.  
  
One evening, Sam was outside the Cotton house. The snow was melted but the ground was still slightly frozen. The grass was pale and Sam couldn't wait to garden full time in the Spring. He kept to his cleaning of the first- floor windows when Farmer Cotton came out to the front porch on his crutches. Sam pulled him up a chair and Mr. Cotton rest his crutches against the porch wall. Sam continued his cleaning, assuming he came out for fresh air, but instead Mr. Cotton searched his pockets until he pulled out a small sack.  
  
"Samwise-lad," He started and he shifted in his chair to get comfortable, "I want you to take this and---! I know what you'll say: 'that you don't deserve it'. And I know you were not in it for any kind of pay, but it's the only way I could repay you for what you've done. You earned every coin in there, Sam," Farmer Cotton said stoutly and Sam hesitantly took the pouch of coins.  
  
He never liked taking anyone's money and he would have argued with ol' Cotton, but he figured not to after what he said. He put the money in his pocket and bowed his head, "Thank'ee, sir." And he lifted up the wet rag again to clean the windows. Farmer Cotton smiled at his generosity and said, "It's alright, Sam. You can go home now, I think our family can manage, thanks to you." Sam shyly put the rag back into the bucket, wishing he could have finished the job.  
  
He came inside to grab his coat and Lily ran over to him. Farmer Cotton told her that he would tell Sam he could stop helping and she came up to him. "Sam, dear," Mrs. Cotton said, "I made this for you---for bein' such a sweetheart! If it wasn't for you that came over and cleaned up that shed, I would have never found my sewing basket!" Lily explained and handed him a green knitted scarf.  
  
He gave a laugh and smiled completely overjoyed. He wrapped it round his neck and hugged Mrs. Cotton. "Thank'ee, Mrs. Cotton. It is very kind of you," He said sweetly and she kissed his forehead.  
  
"Now you hurry on home. You've spent too much time here!" She joked and he walked out the door waving.  
  
Rosie was in her room writing a letter to Nellia Goodchild when she spotted Sam walking home out her window. She knew it was too early for him to be leaving already and she rushed down the stairs, snatched her coat and hurried towards him.  
  
Sam thought he heard footsteps and he looked behind him and saw Rosie. He grinned sheepishly and said, "Did I forget my mittens again?"  
  
She laughed and walked by his side, "No, not this time. Are you going home already?"  
  
"Aye, your father is doing much better and it's be best if I got back home, I suppose. Your mother made me this," He said and lifted the scarf around his neck.  
  
"Oh, I see! My Ma can knit anythin'!" Rosie laughed and Sam put his hands in his pockets, something he always did when he was nervous.  
  
"How--how come you came out here?" Sam asked and Rosie tossed her head and giggled.  
  
"To freeze my feet off...to come walk with you, of course! My, my, you ask some silly things, Sam," Rosie said and Sam swallowed hard as they walked.  
  
They came to the top of the hill where it overlooked the Water and Bagshot Row. Rosie looked back to her house and said, "Well, I reckon it's best if I don't go any further."  
  
Sam nodded and he looked down as he gathered all his courage to say what he was trying to tell her on their walk, "Rosie---I hope I'll be able to see you more often, after this I mean, if you follow me." He choked out and Rosie looked at him kindly.  
  
"I'm sure we will, Sam. Come into the Green Dragon sometime and if I can, I'll try to walk home down your way," She said and his heart melted.  
  
They said goodbye and went their separate ways and Sam though of his winter with Rosie.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
And so, Spring came and Sam was delighted to start up his gardening at Bag End again. Soon, Bagshot Row number Three was blooming with young flowers and Sam did an exceptional job over at Mr. Frodo Baggins's. The sun shown with a satisfying warmness, unlike the pale rays that came down during the winter months. Sam spent most of his time outside on the ground, working with his hands until mealtimes, only just to come back out again.  
  
He thought about what Rosie said and one warm day in April he came down to the Green Dragon to see her. He made sure he looked his best and he went alone down to Bywater.  
  
The Green Dragon glowed gold and green and it stood there like an old wooden hill. The aged sign outside the door was of a dragon painted with a deep green, which was peeling. It was loud with laughing hobbits and Sam walked in quietly. He came up to a booth in front, not normally where he would sit and looked around for Rosie. They had another barmaid walking around with mugs of ale and she came up to Sam.  
  
"Anythin' I can get ya?" She asked. She was younger than Rosie and her light curls bounced on top of her head. He shook his head. "No, I'm quite all right for now." He said and she walked off to another table. He sat there for a while, keeping his head turned behind him in case she would show up at another table, when he felt a hand on her shoulder. He knew it was her and when he turned around, Rosie was behind the bar smiling at him brightly.  
  
"Sam! It's been months! Such a wonder to see you!" She said friendly and she put the mugs down she had been cleaning.  
  
"Aye, I was meaning to come in earlier," Sam said and she grabbed a clean mug.  
  
"Shall I get you anything to drink?" She asked and he nodded and she went over to the kegs behind her.  
  
Rosie handed him his mug and Sam looked to the window, "Rosie, do you remember how---," he said but he was interrupted by a dark-haired hobbit with an empty mug in his hand.  
  
"Rosie-dear!" Nolfarm Burrows slurred and he came up next to Sam, "Would you mind fillin' this up for me?" Rosie took his mug refilled it for him with foaming ale.  
  
"Thank'ee my love. Now if you could just fill up my fellows mugs over in the back, I would be very much obliged," Nolfarm said and he kissed her hand. "Such a striking lass, ain't she, boy?" Nolfarm nudged Sam and he kept to his mug with his teeth clenched.  
  
She nodded displeased and smiled politely as her job as a barmaid, "Of course I will." She filled a handful of mugs and carried them to the back table. "This will only take a minute, I promise," Rosie whispered to Sam and he gave her doubtful smile.  
  
When Rosie wasn't busy or when the other barmaid handled the tables, Rosie would lean over the bar to talk to Sam, who still had a problem with controlling his blushing. Nolfarm kept back to his table but would often call for her at their table with small talk and ask for more refreshments. But every time, Rosie would come back to visit with Sam, who was so used to just standing back and watching her while he drank. Now he was talking to her and he smiled at that thought.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Sam visited the Green Dragon often, always making up some excuse to come in or be there even though she was the only reason he came. Sam respectfully had only one drink of ale when he came and Rosie always found time to talk to him.  
  
April came and went just like the flash thunder and rainstorms, and suddenly the entire Shire was in bloom, with or without the gardening hands of the Gamgees. The May month was there and it was Sam's favorite month. After he woke up bright and early to tend his own garden at home with his Gaffer, he would care for Master Frodo's rose bushes and lily patches. Very often, Frodo would come out and have his afternoon tea with Sam just to be around the colors and the scents of the flowers.  
  
Sam was working steadily with the flowers and watered Mr. Frodo's little vegetable patch (a new project Mr. Baggins wanted to try this year) and he heard the porch door squeak.  
  
"Going into town today, Mr. Frodo?" He asked over his shoulder but when he did not respond, he turned around and saw Rosie.  
  
"Rosie?" He asked and stood up and brushed his gloves off, "I'm sorry, I expected Frodo." He said skeptically and he wondered why she was in this part of the Shire.  
  
She answered his question and said, "I was in town for my Ma and saw you when I was walking home down this way. I hope I'm not trespassing...I saw the sign, but---" Rosie explained and Sam smiled.  
  
"No, it's quite all right. Mr. Frodo has kept Bilbo's sign on the door ever since the party, just a little remembrance of him, I suppose," Sam said and he took a look at the old sign on the fence. It had peeled and yellowed over the years and Frodo never thought of taken it down.  
  
Rosie sat down on a rickety bench and set her small bag of oats down; she looked around while Sam tried to get back to work. It felt funny to be gardening in front of somebody other than Frodo or his dad and Rosie spoke. "How long have you been gardening at Bag End?"  
  
Sam wiped his brow, "Well, I couldn't count the years I have been here altogether, but by myself, I would say it would be about twenty in a couple of years." Sam said and Rosie turned to him.  
  
"Twenty? You must know every flower down to its roots, yes, Sam?" Rosie complimented and Sam nodded shyly.  
  
Throughout the afternoon they had light conversations and Rosie was usually the one to start them up. Frodo saw her outside with him and decided best not to come out this day for tea. Sam noticed Frodo's absence during teatime and was hoping that maybe with Frodo around, it would be easier to talk.  
  
Rosie marveled at the flowers and bent over a patch where Sam was watering, "What type of flowers grow here?"  
  
"They are like common bluebells, only they have seemed to pollinate with the wild-flower type," Sam explained and mumbled, "It's like a little elvish flower-type."  
  
Rosie brushed her fingers over the small, delicate blue flower and said, "You fancy Elves, Sam?" And Sam spoke up confidently for the first time, "Oh yes, Miss Rosie. Anytype of lore, lay, or tale of Elves is my favorite. I wish dearly I could see one, but I don't see why any Elves would come down to visit us hobbits very soon indeed." Sam said and Rosie gave a laughing smile when she saw the child-like look shine in his eyes when he spoke of them.  
  
He finished his snipping of the rosebushes and Sam finally decided to ask something that had been eating at him for months, "Rosie, I know this is none of my business, but I can't help but wonder about Nibs. When he said he can't see colours, like red and green, what---what does that mean?" He asked and he looked at the colors of the roses, never imagining how he could not see it's vibrant red.  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure m'self. I asked him once a long time ago and he says he just can't tell them apart. I expected him to say he saw black and white, but I was just a little girl." Rosie said and Sam shrugged insecurely, "That's what I thought too." And they giggled.  
  
Rosie knew it would be getting late if she didn't leave, so she grabbed the oats on the bench, "I'm glad I stopped here at Bag End, Sam. I'd say it's about four now, and I need to be on my way home. I will be seeing you later I hope." Sam clipped his shears in the rosebush and came over to her before he lost his nerve.  
  
"Here, Rosie. I want you to have this, just---just because," He mumbled and he handed her a pale pink rose from the garden. He fumbled with it as he tried to look secure but he was falling apart inside.  
  
Rosie took it and smiled affectionately, "Thank'ee, Sam. I'm so glad we are friends." She gave him a warm hug and he opened the gate for her, his knees about to give in. He watched her until she got to the bottom of the hill and he picked up his shears. Friends. That's what we are, he thought.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
By the time Rosie came home, her mother was making supper with her father and she went upstairs. She still held the rose Sam gave her and he found an empty vase by her bedside, which she had been promising to fill. She put the rose in and gave it water. She sat there staring at its simple beauty and her heart fluttered and she wasn't even sure why.  
  
Then Jolly broke into the room, "Rosie! Rosie, you'll never believe what I saw goin' across the bridge over Water! They have started to set up for the Free Fair! Can you believe it'll be here soon!?" Jolly burst out and Rosie jumped up delighted.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~ 


	8. Midsummer's Day

Chapter 7: Midsummer's Day  
  
Thanks again and again and again! I'll write a personal a/n to all of you, but this chapter is very long as it is! Ok, here's another chapter until my teachers let me breathe. ;)  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
The Free Fair was what every youthful-hearted hobbit looked forward to every summer. The lush and empty field of White Downs was embellished with stands and tables, flags and streamers. The children in the area would always sneak a peek at the field or large carts that rode into the plain. Rumors were always spread by the little ones of enormous booths of food in the meadow and performers and musicians of all kinds were arriving for the event. Of course, all of the gossip was pulled a little bit to the extreme but everyone couldn't help to imagine the fair being so extravagant.  
  
Soon, Midsummer's Day was approaching and crowds of hobbits that day were traveling west for the celebration early in the morning. Farmer Cotton and Mrs. Cotton brought their picnic of food and all the boys had collected their money they had saved over the year. Soon the Cottons were out walking towards the white cliffs of the Delving,  
  
The Gamgees were also heading for the White Downs and the Gaffer would bring up the talk of the watermelon-eating and the roasted pumpkinseeds from the biggest pumpkin grown so far this year. May and Marigold chattered all day to Sam (since he was the only one who could take up there endless talking patiently) about the events. Sam never knew what to expect from the fair since every year was different, but he took the bag of coins from Farmer Cotton, and some of his own, just in case.  
  
Just over the hill, the hobbits that arrived gasped at the sight of the once-a-year event. The banners and flags were whipping in the slight breeze and the colorful stands were full of things to buy or win. Little children ran towards the play areas and shows and many of them were given balloons.  
  
The Cottons came down the flat of the field and they walked together throughout the fair for a time. Mrs. Cotton spotted a stand of sewing items, yarn, and ribbons and hurriedly skipped over to it. Nibs and Nick both went over to throwing-stand and waited in line to test their aim. Rosie found some of her girlfriends around jewelry booth and visited with them.  
  
The Gamgees came down the grassland as well and May and Marigold found the hula-hooping area and waited there. Every hobbit that went to the festival faithfully every year knew that May Gamgee had been the hula-hooping champion for years. Not only could she hula-hoop one ring, but two longer than anyone. The Gaffer found Daddy Twofoot by the pumpkins and helped with the rearranging and setting up, all the while waiting to taste the sweet pumpkins.  
  
Sam looked around for a while and ran over to Frodo sitting down alone; they drank and watched the musicians play and Sam sat down next to them with a mug of ale.  
  
"Sam! Great to see you here at last, my friend!" Frodo said and he took a drink from his own cup.  
  
They talked lightly and Sam kept his eye out for the Cottons, more on the lines of looking for Rosie. Sam wasn't the only one looking for Rosie. A hobbit was busy displaying his pitching skills at a booth in front of many flirting lasses, and his brother Polo waited for his turn.  
  
Frodo and Sam got up after they mugs were dry and Frodo spotted two familiar faces sitting down at a long table of pies.  
  
"Now how did you two rascals manage to help judge pies this year, eh?" Frodo laughed and Pippin cocked his head to the side.  
  
"As a matter of fact, Merry and I have particular tastes for such fine pies as these and have become exceptional experts on pie-eating," Pippin exaggerated, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"On the other hand, you could also just say that they were short a few judges this year, but any excuse works as long as we get to try ALL these delicious pies in front of us!" Merry explained and he licked his lips.  
  
Pippin rubbed his hands and pointed to the treats in front of him, "Blueberry, peach, or cranberry apple? Why must there be so many hard decisions?!" Pippin laughed and took a piece out of the dish.  
  
Merry continued talking while he decided on the pie, "Did you know that me and Pip here were going to set up our own booth here?" Merry asked and Frodo and Sam laughed. "Well it's true! To set up a booth here is free of charge and we planned on making a palm-reading stand." Merry explained and Sam and Frodo laughed even harder.  
  
"Oh, come now!" Pippin said with stuffed cheeks, "I can read your palm! Give me your hand, Sam!" Pippin swallowed and Sam gave him an open palm.  
  
Pippin traced his finger over Sam's palm with cranberry-apple filling on it and stared at it for a long time. "Let's see...," He pondered, "You will have a long life!"  
  
"Well, there's a new one," Sam chuckled as Pippin shushed him and continued, "You will find much success in life in many things and---in 7, um, weeks, your dreams will...come true!" Pippin exclaimed loudly and Sam rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't suppose you got that from the crease in everyone's hand that looked like a '7' did you?" Sam joked and Pippin shrugged, "Hey, it's worth a try for a bit of pocket change. Check in 7 weeks and if I'm right, you owe me big, you ol' Mr. Skeptic!" Pippin said proudly and Sam promised.  
  
After the pie judging was over, everyone gathered 'round to see Lobelia Sackville-Baggins win the 'Best Pie-Baking' ribbon, like she had every year for a decade. Then, the pie was passed out and Frodo and Sam helped themselves to a warm piece of apple pie with Merry and Pippin (who surprisingly had still enough room to fit in more).  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Rosie walked down the rows of booths and stands and stopped occasionally at things that caught her eye, such as art canvases, books, and music. She heard the commotion of the award to Lobelia's pie and decided to eat later when the watermelons were judged and cut for eating.  
  
She walked by another art booth and stopped to look at one that caught her eye. It was a collage of many flowers, all painted to look like one big, golden poppy from a distance.  
  
She felt someone brush by her side and bent down at her level to look at the watercolors. "Quite an abnormal painting, don't you agree?" Nolfarm exclaimed and she straightened up.  
  
"I find it quite beautiful," She responded and he nodded. "In a way, I suppose." Nolfarm said and he sighed.  
  
He stood by her as she wandered into the open tent of art and after a while, she turned to Nolfarm. "Is there anything you want, Nolfarm?"  
  
He grinned and nodded smugly, "Just being in your company is all I need, Rosie." He said smoothly and he took her hand, "As a matter of fact, I have a little something for you, Rosie."  
  
He guided her out the tent and to an empty bench, away from the lasses he had been winking at earlier. He grabbed the bouquet of roses he had kept under the bench and handed them to Rosie, "I do not know a better way than telling you how I feel than giving you this, m'love." He said romantically and kissed her cheek.  
  
She took the roses, which were all in bloom, and stared skeptically at Nolfarm. His eyes were dark and clear, unlike the gazed look she usually saw at the bar, so she knew he could not be drunk. She wasn't sure where he was leading to, and tried not to think about what it might be, so she looked over his shoulder and saw that a crowd was forming around rope performers.  
  
"Look! The rope-walk has begun," She jumped up from the bench and looked back down at Nolfarm, "Thank you for the roses, Nolfarm. They're lovely. Maybe I'll see you later," She said quickly and found her way into the crowd, somewhere away from Nolfarm. She brushed her cheek and roamed puzzled through the crowd. There was nothing in that kiss and wondered why Nolfarm wasted his time with her when she knew he could get any giggling young lass out there.  
  
Nolfarm cracked his knuckles absentmindedly and stared blankly at the crowd. He could not get why she walked away; what had he done wrong? He sighed and walked off and planned mentally another time to try and propose to Rosie Cotton.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
A sound of jingling coins was still planted in Samwise's mind, and he excused himself from Frodo and his cousins after he had finished his pie. He looked at every table and saw his mother still lingering around the tents of sweet spices and cooking supplies.  
  
A booth of gardening tools, seeds, and pots were out on display and he had to tear himself away from them. He knew he couldn't use his money selfishly on himself, and he had someone else on his mind.  
  
He placed his hand around the pouch in his pocket and shook it forgetfully, thinking about what he could purchase. Then faint chimes reached his ears like songs of morning birds and he walked into a covered tent where he heard the sound.  
  
Little music boxes were playing and wind chimes clanged together gently. He picked up the boxes one at a time and wound them up. Each one was sweet and melodious in there own way, but he was drawn to a certain music chime. The sides of the open, white box was hand-painted with blue and pink flowers and when he turned the wind-up knob, he could see the spool turning; the keys hit the raised points on the spool and out came the sweetest and forlorn melody he had ever heard. There was no way he could describe its pureness and everytime he rewound it, it reminded him of the brilliance he saw in Rosie's eyes.  
  
He quickly withdrew the coins from his slacks. There was just enough to buy it for her, but barely enough to buy anything else that day. He purchased it without a second thought and set it safe in his other pocket. He went out to search for Rosie.  
  
The crowd that was growing by the minute had reached the booth Sam was at and he smiled brightly when he finally caught a sight at what everyone was looking at.  
  
The rope-walk had become and the family line of ropers came from Tighfield to perform a little act. Even old Andwise the Roper had gotten up on the rope and walked across without a flaw in his step. Many of the younger hobbits volunteered to try and most of them fell on the mat below them after the first step.  
  
Sam clapped loudly in the air when Hamson came on the rope self-consciously and did a quick fancy-step on the rope. He bowed after he got off and smiled sheepishly. Every year he would help set up the rope-walk, but never performed in public before. Sam noticed his sisters in front, and in May's right hand was her well-won hula-hoop, and a blue ribbon on her shoulder. He told himself he would have to look after his big sister sometime with all the lads passing by her way.  
  
After the roper's once-a-year act, a loud horn was blown and the mob of hobbits hurriedly scurried over to the West Side of the fair. It was everyone's favorite time at the festival: the carving of the largest watermelons and pumpkins of the summer.  
  
In the crowd, he spotted Rosie in her summer dress of green and he hastened to her side.  
  
"Sam! I have been looking for you! Your brother is so talented up on there!" She said smiling. He nodded and they walked over to the many rows of long tables.  
  
The hobbits clapped and cheered as the watermelons and pumpkins were placed up high for everyone to see. The Mayor had the honor of cutting the largest watermelon and was given the first piece. The entire group of hobbits hooted and clapped and the watermelon was handed out to all the old and young hobbits of the Shire there.  
  
Frodo had his part in handing out the plates of melon and after he was finished, he sat down with his own next to Rosie, across from Sam.  
  
"I almost forgot why I look forward to the Free Fair every year!" Frodo laughed and he took a bite out of the watermelon. Frodo and Rosie had light conversation while they ate, and Frodo always kept the opportunity open for Sam to come in and talk, but he kept quiet and listened.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'll be gettin' up to get me another piece. May I get you one more, Frodo Baggins, sir, while I am up? And you, Sam?" She asked and Frodo tilt his head.  
  
"Now Rosie, you're not at the Green Dragon. I can gladly get my own piece," Frodo argued with a grin but Rosie wouldn't hear to it and went to get her and Frodo another piece while Sam shook his head.  
  
When Rosie was away, Frodo leaned back and eyed Sam. "Sam-lad, you must at least talk, or even make eye-contact with her for the matter! And don't be givin' me that look like I don't know what is going on between you and her. I can see it in your eyes, Sam. Your old friend is not blind in Bag End all the time," He winked and Sam blushed.  
  
"But what of, Mr. Frodo? I always get so tongue-tied 'round her and carryin' a conversation with her is harder than anything," Samwise confessed and Frodo stood up.  
  
"Speak of what you feel comfortable with. I know you must like something in common," He advised and he walked to Rosie on her way back to the table.  
  
"Where are you off to, Frodo-sir?" She asked with the watermelon plates in her hands.  
  
"I think I might have had too much after all, Rosie. I'll be taking a walk around the fair. Give Sam my share of the melon," He said and she sat down next to Sam.  
  
After they ate their second piece quite silently, Sam kneaded his hands nervously. What Frodo had said was buzzing in his mind and he knew he wouldn't say anything more by sitting there so he stood up.  
  
"Rosie, would you like to take a walk around? I gather that it is only a little while until the fair will be ending," He said and they both got up to walk together.  
  
They stopped by the art Rosie had looked at both found things to talk about around that booth.  
  
She felt the most comfortable with Sam and smirked curiously as they came up upon the golden poppy collage she had seen earlier, "What do you think of this picture, Sam?"  
  
Sam looked at the deep yellows in the petals, "I think it's beautiful simply---I mean, is that what you think?" Sam asked and Rosie smiled, "Yes, of course I do." She said and she could never see how Nolfarm could disagree.  
  
They walked on and Rosie talked of her pony Cobfoot and their walks and Sam briefly mentioned Mr. Frodo's vegetable garden, just to talk about anything. They passed by a spice and herb booth and Sam took Rosie over to it.  
  
"Sam, are you attempting to test me on my knowledge of herbs and spices? You don't think I have forgotten what you've taught me, have you?" She joked and Sam gave a cheeky smile.  
  
He pointed to certain herbs and such and every one that he taught her, she remembered. He taught her some other spices and even Sam learned of some new spices he had never used. They walked off and Rosie held her head up high, "So? How did I do, Cook Samwise?" Rosie asked playfully and Sam nodded shortly.  
  
"You could be my personal assistant now," Sam joked and they laughed. "I cannot believe you remembered them all though." He said and Rosie placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"And why would I forget something you told me, Sam?" Rosie cocked an eyebrow and Sam muttered shyly at the thought of her remembering.  
  
The chime box lay heavy in his pocket and he was wondering when he should give it to her. He fumbled with it secretly and lost his nerve everytime. She swung a handful of roses by her side, and Sam had noticed them earlier. He glanced down and commented, "Those are some lovely roses you have there, Rosie."  
  
Rosie brought them up to her chest, "Oh, these? I suppose they are quite attractive---Nolfarm gave them to me." She said mildly and Sam took his hand out of his pocket, "Oh, they---they are nice."  
  
Everything Frodo advised him slipped from his mind and he self-consciously looked down at his feet. They walked in utter silence and Sam hated how shy he became all of a sudden. Rosie didn't know what to say either and she swung the roses down by her side again with a lost of words.  
  
The sun was setting and the fair was closing fast. The Gamgees and Cottons were talking together by the east side and Sam nodded Rosie goodbye, not sure when he would ever give her the music box. Finally they departed down the hill and after a deep breath, Sam waved to Rosie and she waved back.  
  
Rosie's brothers carried toys and prizes and such from their winnings and Farmer Cotton wrapped his arm around his wife, who carried a large bag. Rosie walked by her mama and she clapped her hands, "Oh, Rosie-dear, I found such the most darling fabric and ribbons to make for your dress to the Gamgee wedding!" She yelped and Rosie smiled at the thought of the wedding.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~ 


	9. Exchanging Vows

Excuse the run-on sentences, whoops! Oh, and the other character's names hehe, not all that creative when it comes to names and such. Ok, now for an a/n!  
  
MadamStella: Aww gosh, I love ya! Yes, Sam and Rosie should get together and have kids, but you gotta remember the rating of this story. LOL, yeah none of that will be happening in here. Wow, my own religion, I feel so special! But Stellaism is what I'm converting to, haha!  
  
Aemilia Rose: Don't worry about Nolfarm, he won't show up in his chapter *whew!*  
  
Loveofthering: Yeah, Sam is insecure at times and eventually he'll get over it. *wink*  
  
Ron-Weasley-Luver: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter! She'll get it soon. ;)  
  
Isadora quagmire: Nolfarm is not a very popular character, is he? LOL ;)  
  
Galaxy3: Oh, we all feel sorry for Sam--- let's hug him! *hugs*  
  
Lollipopsaretears: I'm glad you liked Pippin and Merry in it! 7 weeks, eh? Hmm, keep that in mind...  
  
***Ok, this chapter has two parts because of the length it turned out to be, so part two will continue in chapter 10 (which is technically 9). Enjoy and thanks!  
  
Chapter 8: Exchanging Vows  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
It was only a matter of weeks until the Cottons received their invitation to Halfred and Poppy's wedding (even though they both assured them they were invited no matter what). It was a lovely white card with elegant script written by a scribe. Lily loved any sort of wedding and fitted and stitched their outfits every hour for every week, or so it seemed.  
  
The Gamgees were especially busy and the date of Halfred's wedding was postponed so they could arrange the right dates for both families. Poppy and Halfred came down more often, exchanging ideas for their marriage. Poppy had decided on wearing her mother's own wedding dress and the Gaffer prepared many flowers in their garden to be used for the event.  
  
The end of September came and they chose the traditional party field to perform their marriage ceremony. Under the leaves of the Party Tree, a garland of flowers was built as a doorway where Poppy and Halfred would wed.  
  
There were a total of eight bridesmaids and groomshobbits: Daisy. May, Marigold and Poppy's sister, Peony, paired with Hamson, Sam, and Poppy's younger brothers, Juniper and Larkston. In their own changing tents, they dressed up attractively for the big celebration. Bell tucked and decreased every wrinkle until their outfits were flawless. Bell became great friends with Poppy's mother, Dolly, within the little time they had met. Dolly primped everyone's hair and was the only one allowed to see Poppy before the matrimony.  
  
Sam never felt so excited for his brother or so---pampered. He never spent too much time worrying about his skin or hair, but here he was in front of a mirror, so polished and orderly. His hair was curled and Dolly had even gone so far to make sure that his hands were smooth and scrubbed. His adjusted his collar and examined himself in his new sky-blue suit.  
  
May finished pinning up her hair and looked at her reflection, "Can you not wait, Sam? Halfred has found the love of his life and I cannot wait for the reception party! Nothing can ruin this day!" She beamed and she gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Tom knocked on the closed door, "Mother! We are ready!" He said.  
  
"Only a minute, Tom!" Lily called back and she finished buttoning the back of her dress. Rosie started on the strings on her corset and pulled tight like her mother had taught her. She despised wearing it; it was always too tight fitting for her but her mother insisted her to if she wanted the dress to fit. She laced it up and hooked the rest and let herself adjust to the stiff feeling before moving very suddenly.  
  
Her mother came over and held the dress up against Rosie's chest, "Beautiful! You'll look so lovely tonight!" She said and in no time, Rosie had the dress on as her mother tied the golden ribbons in the back. It was a deep yellow and many layered and Rosie absolutely loved it. Mrs. Cotton finished the dress and found some extra ribbons from her dress to add to her hair, which was loosely held up off her neck.  
  
Lily untucked a ringlet of hair from behind Rosie's ear and gave her a big kiss on the cheek, "My daughter...I'll be a wreck on your wedding day, y'hear? Such a beautiful young woman you are!" She said and Rosie hugged her mother who started to cry.  
  
"Mama, it's only a wedding and it's not even mine. I'm not getting shipped off in a weddin' gown with a lad tonight!" She laughed and Lily opened the door.  
  
"Aye, I know. But there's no doubt you'll be attracting eyes tonight, especially one pair," Her mother commented and Rosie smoothed her dress. She turned to her mother, questioning her with a quizzical look, "What do you mean, Mama?"  
  
But Lily was out the door and down the stairs, "Come now, Rosie-dear! We will be late!" She called and Rosie bit her lip. She took one last glance at her looking glass and took a deep breath as she tried to walk in her corset, shrugging off what her mother said.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
The Party Field was highly ornate, almost as elaborate as the Free Fair itself. Everyone was seated and the Cottons found a seat for themselves by the aisle.  
  
Halfred waited at the end of the altar of blossoms with the Thain and soon the bridesmaids were escorted by the groomshobbits and the flower-lasses and the ring-bearer made their way down the walkway. Everyone turned around and watched and Rosie smiled when she saw Marigold being escorted by Sam. Samwise smiled back.  
  
The quartet of strings started and when the pipes began in softly, Poppy made her way down with bluebells in her hands. Her lace-trimmed gown of white gleamed under the sun and the beadwork on the face of her dress was of little pearl-colored flowers.  
  
Sam stood on the right side of his brother with the other groomshobbit- lads. He could tell by his brother's eyes how happy he was this day and how smitten he was with Poppy.  
  
The wedding lasted for nearly three-quarters of an hour, but no one seemed to care (except for the restless children who wanted to play and eat). The marriage of Poppy and Halfred Gamgee was brilliant in its own pleasant and subtle way and after the vows were spoken, the Thain granted them a happy long life together and Halfred kissed his bride.  
  
The sun was starting to sink, which was unusual for hobbit weddings since they took place during mid-morning. Great torches, candles and lights were put up to get ready for the nighttime party. Long tables of appetizers and meals were set out and many of the hobbits headed out towards the tables to eat. There were many a hobbit that came to the wedding, even Master of Bag End, Frodo Baggins, and some Tooks from up north. Halfred greeted anyone that wanted to come, invitation or not, and he spent all his time otherwise by his new wife.  
  
The band of musicians set up west of the altar and a big clearing was made for anyone willing to dance. On the right side were dining tables, more food booths, and just behind was the ever-large Party Tree. The cake was set up on the other side of the dance floor where the groom and bride would sit.  
  
The sky was dark with the coming of night and the little fires on the torches glowed like immense fireflies. Rosie made her way 'round to the eating booths but decided she wasn't hungry. There was too much excitement around to be sitting down to eat.  
  
Nellia Goodbody spotted her, wandering and greeting various people and she grabbed her arm. "Rosie! There are so many out on the dance floor! Come on, let's go!" Nellia yelped and Rosie ran with her. She tried to walk as fast by her side until she grabbed her stomach. She had become out of breath in only a few steps and she kneeled down.  
  
"Wait---," She gasped and she felt the corset tightening as she tried to breathe, "Before I try dancing in this thing, I have an idea. Come with me for just a split minute," Rosie urged and they sneaked behind the thick bark of the Tree.  
  
Rosie checked either side of the tree and started to untie her ribbons on her dress and whispered, "Make sure no one comes over here!"  
  
Nellia finally caught up on what she was doing and gasped, "Rosie! Don't you be doing what I'm thinkin' you are doing!"  
  
But Rosie was and soon, her dress was loose and she had ripped the accursed corset off and tied her dress back on. "There! Now I can move!" She cried and even though the dress didn't fit as well as it did with it on, she didn't care. She threw the corset up onto a branch of the Tree and it hung there like an abandoned kite. They giggled madly and before long, they had ran out of the clearing to dance to the music.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
It was custom for the groomshobbits and bridesmaids to dance once together with the bride and groom, and then let the newlyweds have the floor to themselves. Sam took his sister's arm and when the music started, Marigold and Sam, along with the other dance couples, were out on the floor. Halfred and Poppy joked around with their dancing, even though both of them were quite experienced dancers.  
  
Sam stepped on Marigold's feet every few turns and Marigold laughed every time, "Sam, when was the last time you've danced?" And Sam smiled back, "It seems obvious said that you dance quite often, so maybe you should teach me a bit about footwork!" Sam laughed and Marigold blushed.  
  
"Now, Sam, no business of yours who I'm dancing with---not as if I am..." Marigold hinted and grinned, "On the other hand, let me show you how this easy four-step goes and we'll move on from there."  
  
She taught him different waltzes and fast-footed jigs and would occasionally count the rhythm out loud for him. Sam caught on quite fast, but would occasionally trip over his own big feet when he looked up from the ground.  
  
Soon the floor was free and Halfred had a long slow dance with Poppy. It wasn't until the song ended that Halfred welcomed everyone back on the floor and everyone requested fast and quirky songs to dance to.  
  
Sam spotted Rosie dancing to the music and he looked back at the tap on the barrels of ale. Just one drink, he decided and knew he was only stalling to talking to her. He sighed and ended up joining his family and relatives at a table with his beer.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Nick and Nibs came staggering over to their mother down the hill and gasped for breath, "What did we miss?" And Bell pointed a threatening finger, "The cutting of the cake! Stay now with your newlywed brother and stop playing around it your nice suits!" She scolded and they nodded with flushed faces and went to get a slice of cake.  
  
Nellia sat at a table with her baby son while her husband reminisced with old Bolger friends of his. She fed her baby bites of cake and he grabbed it with his tiny fingers and squished it in his fist. He giggled and waved his hands in front of his face and Sam came around and kissed his head.  
  
"Sam, dear cousin! Enjoying yerself?" She asked and Sam nodded while he ate.  
  
"Dell's nearly two years already, true?" Sam asked and Nellia beamed.  
  
"Yes, my little Delfolac will be two in January!" Nellia said and kissed Dell's nose while she spoke in a baby tone.  
  
Sam ate quietly and laughed at Dell's messy table manners. His changing tent was in sight from where he was and he wrung his hands nervously. The music maker he had bought for Rosie almost two months ago lay in there and something in the back of his mind had pushed him to bring it along to the wedding just in case.  
  
"Samwise, what's wrong? Something troubling you?" Nellia asked as she cleaned Dell's cake mess. Sam shrugged it off and shook his head and Nellia put the plates aside.  
  
"Sam, we both have family blood in our veins. There's something on your mind and I know it---it's a relative instinct," She bantered and she raised her eyebrows curiously.  
  
Sam chewed at his tongue and gave up to her persuasive stares, "Okay, if you must know, I'm a all tied up inside. I sort of, no, not just 'sort of'-- - I have taken a liking in someone. Well, not just someone...a lass." He stuttered and Nellia giggled. "That's what I had already figured, Sam. Now out with it: What's the trouble?"  
  
Sam scratched his head and mumbled, "I don't know! I mean, I could just go up and ask her to dance or offer her a drink, but I can't! Maybe something is wrong with me...otherwise I could go up now and give her some gifts I have for her." Sam said and Nellia smiled at his shyness.  
  
"Oh, what are you waiting for, Sam? Go ahead and live a little other than sitting here deciding on it! Who is she?" Nellia asked eagerly and Sam looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Behind you, right there. She's in yellow with her family, the Cottons," Sam muttered and Nellia suddenly got up and grab him by the collar of his suit.  
  
"Sam, you 'fraidy cat! Get up and speak to poor Rosie! Now, now!" Nellia said firmly as she pushed him forward and Sam whipped around.  
  
"What?! You know Rosie!?" Sam sputtered and Nellia laughed at the horror on his face. She pushed him away and Sam stood there. Nellia had her reasons with Sam and with Rosie; she could clearly see that Rosie liked Sam, even if Rosie hadn't even noticed it herself. She could tell by the letters she wrote to her and how many times she would mention Sam in them. And now that she knew Sam liked her, it was only a matter of time until they would be off like herself and her own husband.  
  
Sam couldn't believe his own cousin knew Rosie, nonetheless be one of her good friends. Now, he could do two things: go back and argue with cousin Nellia or toughen up and speak to Rosie.  
  
He took a deep breath and hesitantly walked over to Rosie.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
The Wedding Part will continue in the next chapter! Thanks and remember to come back or review---or both! 


	10. Morning Glory for Rosie

Sorry for my horrible grammar usage in this chapter if there are any. I haven't edited it as much as I would like to. Thanks a million for hanging in there and reading!!  
  
Chapter 9: Morning Glory for Rosie  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Rosie sat for a long time with her family and Halfred came over for a little bit with Poppy to talk. The fiddles and pipes were playing and the dancing floor was still full with hobbits out to jump around or waltz with their partner. Rosie eyed the floor while she ate. She could never get tired of dancing; it was one of her favorite things to do. She excused herself from the table and took her plate to the dishwashers by the food booths.  
  
It was a perfect night for any party or whatnot. The stars seemed to be wheeling overhead around the silver moon and a slight breeze wove through the leaves of the Party Tree.  
  
She smoothed out the front of her dress and Samwise stepped up to her side from behind her.  
  
"Hullo, Rosie," Sam said and Rosie beamed seeing him.  
  
"Hullo, Sam! Congratulations to your brother! Poppy seems very nice," Rosie complimented and Sam gave a slight nod.  
  
They talked lightly about the wedding for a bit until he dared to reach out a hold her wrist, "Rosie, come with me for a minute. There's something I have for you." He said and she walked with him.  
  
"Something for me? Sam, there really is no point of givin' me anything," She argued but he just smiled.  
  
He came to the changing tent next to the Party Tree and he stopped, "Stay here." He said with a grin and he disappeared inside the tent. Rosie chuckled softly; she hadn't seen Sam act like this without turning red and she wondered what he could be doing.  
  
Sam went though his old clothes and took out the music box. He handled it carefully, but for some reason he frowned and his plans changed. He would delay giving her this just a little while longer. Instead, he found a delicate bundle by his clothes he had also brought and thought that this would be the time for these.  
  
He closed his eyes and prayed he wouldn't make a fool of himself and stepped out. He looked around confused, "Rosie?" He stood there blankly with his hands behind his back. He stepped over to the other side of the tree and Rosie was standing there.  
  
She gave a hearty laugh when he found her and Sam tried not to look so nervous and he took his hands out in front of him suddenly, "Here. These are for you." He said abruptly.  
  
Rosie's laugh changed to a soft smile and she took what he held, "Morning glory?" She asked almost speechless.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Just like that song we sang...do you remember?"  
  
"I was hoping you would."  
  
They stood there silent as the wind blew. The bundle of morning glory petals glowed blue and purple in the dark and Rosie didn't know how she could thank him right now. Sam as well was not sure what he had to do or say to break the silence, but he felt like he didn't need to.  
  
They both looked up for a brief moment catching each other's eyes under the dark shadow of the Party Tree. To Sam, it was perfect. Just staring at each other was enough thanks for him but the serious sweetness of the moment was broken by a soft thud.  
  
Rosie was the first one to notice and she put her hands over her red face. Sam turned around, not sure where the sound came from, and noticed something white on the ground behind him. He picked it up awkwardly with skeptical eyes and Rosie stretched out her hand for her corset.  
  
"Is this yours?" Sam asked and after he realized what it was, he blushed madly. "Oh...oh! I'm so sorry...really, I didn't know what---," He murmured quickly.  
  
Rosie took her corset from Sam that she had thrown up there earlier with Nellia and tucked it under her arm. She still had her hand over her face and she noticed Sam peeking looks above him at the branches, in case any other undergarments happened to fall on him. Rosie tried to keep her mouth closed but soon she burst out laughing and Sam and Rosie stood there giggling, thinking about how strange the situation turned out to be.  
  
"Come on, Sam. Let us go and I will give you one dance. I haven't had one with you since Bilbo and his party," Rosie said and Sam blushed.  
  
"And what will you do with those?" Sam said innocently and Rosie set her corset down by the tree with her flowers on top.  
  
She sighed and looked down, "I'd hate to leave them there like that." She mumbled to herself and Sam bent down to the bouquet of morning glory.  
  
He took a flower and tucked it in her hair, "There, now you can bring at least one along." He said softly and they walked to the clearing.  
  
The fiddles changed to different tempos and songs every few minutes and almost every hobbit there was out dancing. They dodged their way through into the heart of the dancing and soon they were stepping briskly together like everyone else.  
  
Sam kept what Marigold taught him on the top of his thoughts and watched everyone else's feet. He stepped on Rosie's a couple of times until she became confused and they almost tripped over each other.  
  
"We stick out like a sore thumb dancin' like this!" She giggled.  
  
"Aye, so I have noticed and everyone near us has too," Sam said honestly and she tossed her head back and laughed and noticed that there were some skilled dancing couples giving them odd stares.  
  
Sam tried to keep his feet in order and occasionally he would mess up a step or two and then would have to start over. Rosie knew the dance pretty well and Sam looked up to her face. The blue morning glory peeked through her hair, which she had tied up with yellow ribbons. He felt so happy to be out here like this, out here dancing with Rosie. His crush for her had begun over her pretty face, but now there was so much more to her that he had seen over the winter. He found himself thinking about her constantly and now he didn't feel so uncomfortable around her like he had so many times before. Her auburn locks framed her face and her green eyes flashed over to his.  
  
"Something wrong?" She asked and Sam looked back down at feet.  
  
"N-nothing." He said shortly and he continued talking, "Did your mother make that dress?"  
  
Rosie nodded and Sam became nervous. He almost wanted to hide his hands in his pockets out of habit, but now they were on Rosie's shoulder and in her hand and he did not look back up, "It looks very nice on you. I mean, you look gorgeous in it." He stumbled and Rosie smiled and looked behind him while Sam kept to his feet.  
  
The music changed to a short-stepped dance and Sam counted to himself the way Marigold had taught him and Rosie grinned at how worried he was on messing up on his steps. The couples danced around each other and Rosie noticed Frodo Baggins talking to Halfred and Poppy. Two young hobbit children ran past their tables and Rosie watched them. They reminded her of herself and Sam a long time ago at Bywater Pool.  
  
Sam. He had always been such a good friend to Rosie. She had known him for so long, ever since their younger years in which their parents became close friends. They had spent many days down by the pond and through the fields between their houses. Then they had grown up and Sam kept to himself and his gardening and Rosie became a barmaid. They had grown apart and now they were coming together again. She recollected the times when she and Sam talked in the stable, or on their walks, and how he taught her how to cook better. She could always turn to him; not so like a brother, but he felt different than a friend and she was confused by her own thoughts.  
  
The little children played tag with each other and she noticed her mother glancing over at the children. Her mother...what did she mean about her dress that day? She said that someone would notice it, but that couldn't be Sam, could it? No. But he did--- he noticed it.  
  
Her mother looked towards the dance floor and Rosie looked away to the children. The little girl tagged the boy and started to run, but he grabbed her arm and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Rosie watched them run away together again and she went numb.  
  
Different thoughts of Sam filled her mind, memories that were more intimate. Thoughts of when he gave up his bed for her when he found her outside their smial that winter. Thoughts of when they sang songs and walked until sundown. Thoughts of their snowfights, the frost in Sam's hair, and how she wanted to wake him up and spend the new year with him.  
  
She remembered that the rose he gave her in the Bag End garden was still in a vase in her room. It hung their dead but she still kept it. Nolfarm's roses died weeks ago, but she didn't keep them, not even one. She thought of the morning glory in her hair and how Sam had tucked it in there tenderly. Her heart beat fast and she couldn't control it.  
  
Why was she feeling like this? It wasn't like she felt like that of Sam--- but why did she feel the way she did? Her hand became clammy in his hand and she could feel her face starting to flush. Sam still counted his 'one, two-and-three, four-and...' steps and Rosie watched him dance in front of her. There was still a tension between them and their dancing, very unlike the way the other couples danced. His pink lips were open from his silent counting and his features were soft on his face. His sandy-blonde curls tumbled over his ears and just above his smiling brown eyes.  
  
Her heart throbbed and fluttered all at the same time. She was almost breathless just looking at him, but she had looked at him so many times before that she didn't want to come to realization that she felt so much different now. She hated not being able to control things, and this time she couldn't control her own emotions.  
  
Sam caught her eyes on him and stopped counting. This time neither of them looked away and Sam didn't look back down to his feet. They danced like everyone else, their feet moving back and forth flawlessly. Sam kept his gaze now that his feet took over and his heart melted at the way she looked. He clasped his hand tighter in hers and her feet tripped over her own because of it. She knew from looking at him that she had been falling in love him all this time.  
  
I'm---I'm sorry," She mumbled and he let go her hands.  
  
Now he knew he had to give it to her. It just seemed right and here they were now without Nolfarm's roses or the falling corset. He kept her hand and brought her out of the dance floor and behind a tent next to the Party Tree. They giggled nervously and he reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out the music box.  
  
"Rosie, I got this for you at the Free Fair. I hope you like it," He murmured by her face and she took it. She held the white sides with the painted flowers and wound it up. It chimed softly and she marveled at its song.  
  
"Is everything all right? Would you like to go back to the dance floor?" Sam asked and waited for her to talk. Rosie held the chime with shaking fingers and tried to find the words for anything.  
  
"Would you like to go?"  
  
"No, not particularly, Rosie."  
  
"Then neither do I."  
  
She held the chiming box in her hand and wrapped her arms over his shoulders and moved in closer to him. For Sam, everything was at a standstill and he put his hands on the curve of her back under the tied ribbons. They could feel each other's heartbeat on the other's chest and Sam looked over her shoulder at his hand. He thought of the Free Fair exactly seven weeks ago. He smiled as he looked down at the crease in his hand and he knew he had to tell Pippin sometime of his possible physic abilities, but that time was nowhere soon.  
  
Rosie rested her face in his sweet smelling hair and looked up to the sky as they started to rock back and forth. Sam bowed his head and held her tight under the stars and it all seemed like a fantasy as they danced alone to the slow rhythm of the distant music.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~ 


	11. Nolfarm's Announcement

Sorry if I've been updating too often! I just love writing this and I'm almost done with Chapter 16...wow! I'm home sick today (pretty much a bad thing since I can't be missing any school like I could in elem. school... good times!) and I figured I should edit and update the next chapter. So, I hope everyone has a great Valentine's Day, single or not, go ahead and buy yourself a box of chocolates!  
  
Hmm, this chapter really doesn't fit the Valentine's mood, especially if you were looking forward to some serious Sam/Rosie romance...you might have guessed by the chapter title! Oh no, Nolfarm's back!  
  
Just a curious question (sorry for the long author note!) but my FanFiction lingo is very bad LOL! Can somebody explain to me what an AU fiction is? I've probably written one without realizing what that means! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 10: Nolfarm's Announcement (The year is 3016 by the New Year)  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
From then afterwards the wedding of Halfred Gamgee and Poppy Banks, Rosie no longer overlooked Sam's sweet gestures or stares and poor, innocent Sam naively never saw the difference in Rosie's looks to him. He still thought that he and Rosie were only friends in her eyes. Love was a funny thing to figure out.  
  
Almost everyday after or before work at the Green Dragon, Rosie would pass by Bag End or Bagshot Row to see if Sam was outside in the gardens. And if he weren't, she most likely would see him down at the Green Dragon buying a drink at the booth waiting for her.  
  
Another winter came and Yule was being prepared. It seemed like only weeks ago to Sam when he was over at the Cottons helping Farmer Tolman while he was bedridden. This year, the Gamgees invited the Cottons over for Yuletime supper the day before the new year, just like last time.  
  
Both families obviously saw the connection between the Cotton's eldest and the Gamgee's youngest, Tom and Marigold. They could have figured the same from Rosie and Sam if they paid much attention, but neither of them were as open as Tom or Marigold. They would hold hands at the dinner table, spend time by themselves by the fire and once Nibs was seen making fun of Tom for catching him kiss Marigold out on the front porch. For Sam and Rosie, they talked with each other quietly while others started conversations and would walk out in the snow out on the paths of Bagshot Row or in the frozen garden.  
  
Just like last year, the parents went to bed early (and extra beds were made for the Cottons) and their children stayed up. The only difference in someone from the year before on that day was Sam, who stayed up the whole night until midnight with Rosie.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
The sight of green grass poking through the frozen ground was always the signal of early spring. The soil of the Shire was perfect for gardening and harvesting and everyday was a beautiful day to go outside.  
  
Rosie worked nights at the Green Dragon Inn during this time of the year and many hobbits that traveled during the blooming time of the Shire stopped by for food, drink or rest. During the day though, Rosie made her way over to see Sam and her parents found this all right. They trusted Sam and Rosie knew they wouldn't be so lenient if it was a hobbit-lad such as Nolfarm.  
  
Sam knew of Rosie's afternoons off and would come by her house after he finished the gardening early in the morning. She still helped around the house and such with her mother and one afternoon, Sam found her in the stable, like he had nearly a year and a half ago when he volunteered to help at the Cottons.  
  
"Sam! I was just about to ride Cobfoot over to number Three. Poor pony, he's been locked up all this time," She said and she unlocked the wooden door and attached the bridle on him. She gave him a handful of oats and they walked out with Cobfoot.  
  
They walked a little while with the young pony, who stopped at every bush to eat and before long, Sam suggested to Rosie that she should be riding on top of him, for it was only proper. Rosie felt funny being guided by Sam from so up high and so Sam joined her from behind after she persuaded him to come ride with her.  
  
Sam guided the reins from behind Rosie and she could feel her cheeks burning. More than anything, Rosie hated feeling so vulnerable around anybody. She was thankful that Sam didn't see her face and she kept quiet with Sam's arms around her.  
  
"Sam, will I be seeing you at the Green Dragon tonight?" Rosie leaned back and asked.  
  
"Aye, of course you will," He whispered in her hair.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
That night, Rosie found herself having difficulty keeping on task. Sam had been over for almost nearly half an hour and she hurried herself with the customers to finish her conversations with him.  
  
At nearly nine, she approached Myawl, the other nighttime barmaid, with a handful of ales and stopped her in the kitchen. "Myawl, would you mind taking over my night shift for today? I will make it up to you, I promise," Rosie asked hurriedly as she thought of the customers and Myawl helped her with the drinks.  
  
"Tonight! But there are nearly thirty mouths to feed out there! What's so important?" Myawl yelped crossly and Rosie grinned guiltlessly.  
  
"I know, but please, Myawl! Just this once!" Rosie pleaded and Myawl set the cups down.  
  
"It's that blonde hobbit-lad you keep flirting with by the booth, isn't it!? The gardener of Mr. Baggins, isn't he?" Myawl guessed and she lifted an eyebrow, "You're goin' off with him tonight, aren't you?!"  
  
"I haven't been flirtin' with him!" Rosie replied crossly and bit her tongue as she tried not to look red in the face, "Only tonight, yes. He was wondering if I could come with him after work, but I don't know, I mean---I cannot wait until closing at ten, Myawl! But I see where you're coming from and there are a lot of hobbits out there tonight..." Rosie said and Myawl gave her a sympathetic look.  
  
"You know what, Rosie-lass, I'll let you off tonight and I'll tend to the hobbits by myself if it kills me. My, my, Rosie, I've never seen this side of you in the time we have known each other. Have a good night," Myawl grinned rolling her eyes and Rosie hugged her and took the drinks to the table.  
  
She came up to Sam in her cloak and he finished his drink, "Where are you off to, Rosie? Has some hobbit-lad asked to take you out tonight?" Sam asked with a smile, "You didn't need to take off work, Rosie. I could have waited." But Rosie didn't take one look back at the booth and they walked out of the bar together. Polo Burrows saw this and thought about the reaction on his brother face, Nolfarm, when he would tell him who Rosie Cotton went off with that night.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
The dark night was cold and quiet and Sam and Rosie walked aimlessly into the open fields. The crescent moon in the sky shimmered pearl-like in the midst of the stars and both of their necks were craned back to look up at the stars.  
  
"Rosie, are you alright? I mean, you don't look ill, but you're---quiet. Not that I'm sayin' you talk a lot or anythin'! It's just...oh, I'm at a lost at what I was trying to get across," Sam mumbled.  
  
She laughed, "No, I'm alright, Sam. I believe I do get ahead of myself with talking at times, and I guess that tonight I don't have much to say," Rosie said and she rubbed her neck as she looked up. Sam pointed out the stars over his head and Rosie decided to lie down on the ground instead.  
  
"Rosie?" Sam asked and he turned around to nothing. She tugged at his pant leg and he laughed to see her on the ground.  
  
He laid down next to her and he pointed out the constellations he learned about. He brought up Elves and their stars, since he could talk easily of things he knew most about and Rosie listened. He tried hard not to get lost in talking too much but he couldn't help himself.  
  
Rosie tried to imagine what Elves would look or act like and she turned to him, "Sam, do you think you tell me one of their stories or sing me an elvish song?"  
  
Sing? He thought as he gulped and he saw the stars sparkle in her eyes. "I suppose I could try one of Bilbo's that he made up," he murmured and he looked straight up to the stars. He closed his eyes as he thought up the courage to sing in front of her, especially her, and remembered a song.  
  
"Water ripples turn to waves; past rollin' hills is where he'd be. And across those waves of foam and spray; lay a ship and Elf on open sea..." Sam started and continued with his hands folded across his stomach.  
  
He sang for a long time very quietly and she didn't stop him. It was mournful and bittersweet and afterwards they talked infrequently until Sam brought her home and bid her goodnight.  
  
Rosie walked through the door after Sam left their porch and her father was still up by the fire reading, "Busy night at the Dragon, Rosie-dear?" Her father asked and she noticed the time over the mantle piece. She should have been home over half an hour ago and she nodded as she pinched herself for lying, "Yes, Papa."  
  
"Sleep well and have a good night then, darling," He smiled and she came over to kiss his cheek.  
  
She came upstairs quietly and got herself ready for bed. Nick was fast asleep in his bed and she crept into her own blankets and glanced at the window on the right. The song he sang was still fresh in her mind and she felt for his music box in her drawer next to her bedside.  
  
She wound it up tight and fell asleep to it.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
The ringcrafter went to the back of his workshop and came out with a velvet parcel, "Here it is, young sir! Such a piece of gold you have here, so be careful with it! Come back if it don't fit the lucky lass's finger, eh?" The old artisan chuckled and Nolfarm set it deep in his pocket.  
  
"Oh do not worry yourself, I'll only be back for another ring after our first anniversary!" Nolfarm declared and he looked down to the best-cut diamonds in the case. He had no doubts at all now with the ring in his pocket, even if Polo did say Rosie was with another hobbit-lad at the bar nearly two months before. Now the ring was sculpted and ready and she couldn't refuse his proposal now.  
  
He walked smugly out, thinking about how he could boast to all his friends afterward they heard that he had just won the finest-looking lass around. He passed a booth of fresh-cut roses and bought one just for her. Now all he had to do was come to her door, charm his way through her parents, and win her over with the ring.  
  
Suddenly his face lit up and he had a better plan. There was Rosie in town with her elder brother, Tom, in the middle of a crowd of hobbits ready to use their money on goods. There was no better way than letting everyone see his proposal.  
  
He strutted through to her, making sure all the lasses around knew that he was taken and he put a hand on her arm. "Rosie-love!" He proclaimed loudly and she turned her head to him, almost not believing her name was being called.  
  
"Nolfarm? W-what a surprise to see you!" She said trying to smile and he ran his hand through his dark curls.  
  
"Rosie, dear, I have a confession to make!" He said even louder and the crowd that they had been swamped in the middle of, now backed away to stop and watch what the son of the richest hobbit in the Southeast farthing had to say. "I'm deeply in love with you and I want you to be my bride!"  
  
He handed her the rose and pulled the box out of his pocket, revealing a band of gold with small diamonds encrusted all around. He held her hand with the other and tried to look as handsome as ever. Half the crowd smiled at the cute couple and the other half almost scolded upon young hobbits getting married at their age. Rosie looked helplessly around for anyone to start another commotion or whatnot and tried to talk, "Nolfarm, I'm flattered---."  
  
"Then, it is final! In June, you are all invited---" Nolfarm declared and Rosie put her hand top of his.  
  
"Nolfarm, wait. I am very, very flattered but...I cannot marry you, I'm sorry," She said and he looked up to her baffled. Rosie knew she could never marry Nolfarm; personally, she knew she could never get close to him with his bragging of himself and money. Tom stood behind her and waited to hear what she said to Nolfarm, whom he hadn't been fond of before he proposed to his sister.  
  
Nolfarm stood there with a blank expression and stammered, "Why not? Is it the ring?" He pleaded, trying to spare the embarrassment of rejection and Rosie shook her head.  
  
"No, I cannot marry you," Rosie said and searched for any excuse she could make up on the top of her head, "I am----I am engaged already."  
  
"What?? But to whom, my love?" Nolfarm cried and Tom looked wide-eyed to Rosie.  
  
"I, uh, it's...Sam. Samwise Gamgee," She blurted out and Nolfarm stood up.  
  
"Sam? Gaffer Gamgee's son? But---but, Rosie, I have anything for you! A ring, a house, stability...everything! Please, Rosie, turn him away and marry me!" He stammered and Rosie stepped back abashed.  
  
"Nolfarm, I can't just do that. I'm sorry, but no," Rosie argued once more and Nolfarm couldn't believe that his plan was crumbling right under him.  
  
He tried to keep his patience but he blurted out everything on his mind, "Rosie, how could you do this, you're a smart girl! Sam can't give you everything that I can! He doesn't have half the wealth nor wit I do and in three years you'll wind up with nowhere to go with too many mouths to feed! He's a gardener with no future but the dirt on his hands! Only then you'll be wishin' you had married me! Now, Rosie---!" He shouted but she smacked her hand across his face before he could continue.  
  
"Nolfarm, you have no right in tellin' me who I get married to or not! There is no way on this earth now that I'll ever accept your proposal and if you had half the decency that Samwise had, then maybe I would have spared you this!" She cried and she slapped him again and stomped off with Tom laughing at her heels. She threw her rose down from him and Nolfarm pushed his way through the crowd in a rage to return the ring.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~ 


	12. The Truth

Thank you for reading everyone! I'm just so giddy with happiness! ;) I have to get this up before tomorrow (hee hee!), cos it'll be my birthday! Whoo hoo! I'll share my cake with you! Mmm, frosting...  
  
Chapter 11: The Truth  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Rosie stomped all the way home red-faced, and not in the mood for anybody's time. She couldn't believe how Nolfarm thought he could tell her how she would live her life! Oh, the nerve of that arrogant---!, she cursed and ranted in her mind and ran inside when she reached the Cotton house. She didn't realize Marigold out on the front porch waiting for Tom and she slammed the door to her room.  
  
Tom ran up behind her and cringed when he heard the windows rattle. She felt bad for his sister but still laughed at the thought of rich Nolfarm being turned down for the first time in his life. Marigold backed away from the Cotton house, almost waiting for it to explode and she came up to Tom.  
  
"Will Rosie be all right?" She asked and Tom chuckled softly.  
  
"Aye, she'll be all right. It's Nolfarm I worry about...and possibly your brother when he hears the news of his own engagement!" He laughed loudly and he walked with Marigold as he told her everything.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
The story of Nolfarm and Rosie spread throughout Hobbiton quickly with many versions of the event. Some said that Nolfarm confessed his deepest love to her from many years of agony waiting for her and she beat him up on the spot. There were others who said Nolfarm offered her rings and pockets full of coins from all over Middle-Earth and she rejected him for another hobbit- lad (this was one of the only tales that was closer to the truth).  
  
And then there was the version many of the silliest children made up saying that Nolfarm came on a white steed ready to take her away and Rosie pushed him off his horse and rode it all the way home. Rosie heard all these stories at the Green Dragon and agreed to every one, hoping the stories would get so twisted that everyone would forget what really happened.  
  
Although Rosie heard these tales almost everyday for weeks, Sam had not but suspected something was up. He came by the Green Dragon often as always but she didn't speak with him as much in public. The last thing she wanted was for some hobbit to come up and ask them when their marriage would take place when Sam had no idea of the matter.  
  
Marigold implied little things around Sam, making comments and such but he was so confused with her hints of marriage that he decided that she was actually hinting about her own possible marriage with Tom. And so, the Shire was full of rumors and false facts for a long time.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
One afternoon, Rosie came to town for the first time since the proposal for a bag of sugar for her mother. She tried to avoid going out in public incase she ran into Nolfarm again. She carried it home and hoped Sam would be outside gardening at Bagshot Row. He was.  
  
"Rosie! How are you today?" Sam asked and he shaded his eyes from the sun.  
  
"Fine at the moment, but there has been better days," She commented and Sam took his gloves off, "I am sorry to here that, Rosie."  
  
"Thank'ee, Sam," Rosie said with a simple smile, "Now, enough about what is happenin' to me, how are you, Sam?"  
  
He sighed and stood up with his tools and packed them away, "Well, it's a lovely day so I don't have any complaints. I'm just sort of, well, how do I say it...confused. Strange talk from passerbys, that's all. Askin' me things I know nothin' of, like of Nolfarm Burrowes's state and such." Sam explained and Rosie opened the gate.  
  
"Come on, Sam. I need to explain something," She said with a sheepish smile and he finished cleaning up before they walked together.  
  
It had been an exceptionally warm day for early summer and only the light breeze gave anyone comfort. It wove its way through the grass and trees and the birds took flight with the wind. Rosie and Sam walked slowly and she thought about how she would try explaining this.  
  
"See, Sam, about a month ago I was in town and Nolfarm came up to me while I was with Tom. And, well, I don't know how to explain this but he asked me to be his wife." Rosie explained shyly and to Sam it was hard blow to his chest.  
  
"Congratulations, Rosie," He swallowed, trying to feel happy for her, but how could he? He loved her. His heart was sinking and he felt so humiliated from the urge to break down and cry.  
  
"Sam, no, no! You didn't let me finish," She smiled and she brought a hand to her chest, "I didn't say yes to him! I'm not gettin' married, silly!"  
  
Sam's eyes lit up and he tried not to look as delighted as he was. Rosie went on, " No matter how much he asked me, honestly, I couldn't say yes. And so, I couldn't bring myself to break his heart by telling him the truth, and I hated to lie, but I told him I was getting married already to...to, well, you." She confessed.  
  
Sam gave a little laugh and smiled at the thought, "To me?" She nodded and she could see in his eyes that he was flattered. "So in other words, we are engaged?" He asked amusingly.  
  
"Only in the eyes of Nolfarm and half of Hobbiton," Rosie laughed and she took notice of where they were actually walking to. She recognized these hills; she had walked down them after work from the bar just days before.  
  
"Sam, come with me! There is something I found over the hill that you should see." Rosie walked up the hill with Sam at her side and she turned to Sam when they came to the top. He was beaming with pure ecstasy.  
  
"When I came by here yestereve, I thought of you! Isn't it wonderful? They are like the little bluebell 'elvish' flowers you showed me in the garden, remember?"  
  
Sam nodded and marveled over the hill of blue wild flowers. He was never sure how they ended up in Mr. Frodo's garden, but here they were mingled with other types which had cross-pollinated with each other. Little patches of yellow and pink hid between the blue and Rosie skipped down the hill.  
  
Sam stepped down the hill behind her with the flowers rustling between his legs. He watched Rosie from behind and she wandered off with her curls trailing behind her back in the wind.  
  
"Rosie, why did you tell him that you were engaged to me?" Sam asked with his hands in his pockets.  
  
She turned around to look at him in the eyes fondly, "Samwise, do not ask me questions I cannot answer."  
  
He stayed quiet, thinking over what she had said, for Sam was very simple- minded and riddles in words (or so he took it that way) made him think of many answers to what she meant. If he had thought about it long enough, then maybe the idea of Rosie choosing him over Nolfarm would have crossed his mind, but Sam never considered that option; he always felt like she could do better than him and that they were friends. Only Rosie knew that Samwise Gamgee was better than any hobbit-lad with endless wealth and land.  
  
He stopped to pick the loveliest flowers, maybe for his own keeping or his mother. Rosie went astray, stooping over to take in the beauty of the flowers. She felt like she had taken some things for granted in her life but Sam had opened her eyes to growing things, including the smallest flowers.  
  
She found him kneeling down in the thick grass and she kneeled down in front of him. He had a ladybug crawling between his fingers and he set it back down on the bud it had climbed up before. He looked up to her and he handled the flowers carefully in his other hand.  
  
"Here, you can keep these flowers I picked. I have my gardens at home," Sam said quietly as they stood up. He held the blossoms in his hands and she held his hands with them in between.  
  
"Sam, I don't need anymore flowers from you," Rosie said.  
  
"But you deserve every one." His tone was sincere and his smile was soft. The sun shown behind him and it was on Rosie's face. He tenderly brushed her locks away from her warm face and she closed her eyes. He brought his hands back down to hers and held one of them.  
  
She opened her eyes again and held the flowers in her other hand with a strange emptiness in her chest. He held her hand and they walked up the hill.  
  
Sam had felt her pause when he held her hand and he wondered what he might have done wrong. The idea of being friends gnawed at his heart the more his love for her seemed to grow. If Sam had known Rosie wanted to kiss him, he would have done so without a second thought. But Sam was of polite mannerisms, and he took things slow. He never wanted to rush Rosie; he had already waited so long to just hold her hand.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Fall came and went like the falling leaves on the amber trees and winter came like a cold slap in the face. None of the hobbits knew it would loiter on from late October to the early days of February. At first, the freezing weather came, and then the snow. Everyday, many families would be busy shoveling the snow away from their porch and doors and the children loved getting lost in the thick of the snow.  
  
The nights in December became bitter and the snowstorms during the night became heavier until Rosie couldn't get to work until late afternoon. Thick icicles hung from every ledge and the cobblestone paths and roads in town were slick from the ice that covered it.  
  
It wasn't until one night when the windows rattled in every house that the snowstorm had finally reached its peak. Many fires were lit to keep the rooms warm while the snow fell. Morning came and the snow buried most of the smials under feet of packed snow. The Gamgees woke up to white, cold windows and so, most of the Shire was snowed inside.  
  
Everyone excepted it to pass, but the nights got worse and worse and Yule was approaching. Children got impatient of being inside and itched to get out of the house. When the snow had melted for only just a few hours in the afternoon, many tried to stock up on supplies and wood before nighttime when the storms would hit again. But it was hard work, especially when the snow had melted down to a foot.  
  
Sam became restless reading his books and tried to find anything to do to keep him busy. It was hopeless after about a month and there was nothing to do but lie in bed and wait for the winter to pass. He wondered what Rosie was doing and realized that she was probably waiting it out too.  
  
He noticed the open inkbottle on his desk that May would use for her writing and bit his lip. Finally, he got up and sat in the chair and smoothed out the leaves of parchment. He dipped his quill into the ink and paused over the paper. His heart beat fast as he thought about what he would write and he wrote in his best writing on the top of the page 'Rosie'. For nearly a quarter of an hour, he bent over his paper and wrote.  
  
Gaffer Gamgee knocked on the open door and walked in the doorway. Sam jumped and turned in his chair.  
  
"Just wanting to see if you're interested in some hot chocolate," Gaffer said and he set in above his desk. Sam tried to look casual as he covered his letter and of course, his father noticed.  
  
"Writing, Samwise?" He asked and Sam set his quill down.  
  
"It's not much...j-just a letter," He stammered and the Gaffer didn't need to look back down again to know it was to Rosie.  
  
"When the snow calms down, I can run it along over to her when I head for town," He offered and Sam shook his head nervously. Writing a letter is one thing, but having her read it was never considered.  
  
"Sam, learn that 'Silence can be refined, but in the end there are no actions in what we don't say'. Think of that for a while. Drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold," His father took his hand off of his shoulder and left the room, leaving Sam staring down at his letter to Rosie.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
The letters continued throughout the weeks of frost and snowfall and he sealed every one as if the seal would be broken later. He wrote every one slowly almost with care and when he got to sign his name on the bottom, the idea of having her actually read it almost seemed unreal. He found a box and left the letters untouched inside.  
  
Then soon, the cold shadow over the sun was gone and the snow melted. Sam and Rosie saw each other again and greeted with warm hugs; they spent the rest of spring and summer together and made up all the time during the winter that they had missed one another.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~ 


	13. Summertime Berries

Wow! Thank you so much for the generous reviews! I think it's time for an author's response (which I'm so bad at!)  
  
Ron-Weasley-Luver: Hmm, I think this chapter will answer that... ;)  
  
Loveofthering: Aww! That was about the nicest thing anyone has said!! *hugs loveofthering tightly*  
  
Lindalerial: Thank you for wishing me a happy birthday! ;)  
  
Isadora quagmire: 'Teen girl puddle'! LOL, I do that a lot hehe...  
  
Aemilia Rose: Hehe, perhaps your encouragement worked...!  
  
MadamStella: Aww, well I love you too Stella! *looks out window to see socks* Hey! Socks! Well, you probably need these back to keep your toe-ies warm!! LOL  
  
Lollipopsaretears: Thank you for the great review! ;)  
  
Aragorns-gurl33: Oooh, you're so sweet, I'm glad you like my story!  
  
*Hope you'll enjoy this...the end leads into the next two chapters events ;)  
  
Chapter 12: Summertime Berries  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
In the back of the Gamgee smial on Rosie's day off, you could find both Samwise and Rosie in the middle of their garden. Rosie would be seated on the back fence of brick watching Sam while he gardened below and they talked for hours. And every time before she left, Sam gave her morning glory for her room.  
  
The summer of 3017 was a colorful and lush one. Every summer seemed to be getting better in the Shire with the fruit ripening on the stems and vines and the sun warming the fields with soft rays. Parties were thrown for no apparent reason, only just to enjoy the early rich harvest.  
  
Bell decided to take advantage of the good year and found Sam and Rosie outside with nothing really to do. She set out baskets on the back porch, "Would you mind getting me some berries in town? I think it's time for some pies after supper!" She chirped and they agreed to.  
  
They walked on the path the longer way down to the village and they both spotted fields of berries the opposite direction of the town. Rosie took Sam's hand and they bounded down the steep hill to pick the fruit for Mrs. Gamgee.  
  
They wove in between the long stems of fruit and picked them off until their baskets were full. It was the perfect day for being outside and Rosie loved being with Sam alone like this. She couldn't keep herself from always smiling and staring at Sam, and he was doing the very same thing. Sam and Rosie had little contests with each other like finding the biggest blackberries or catching blueberries in their mouths. Until long, they were done and they had a better time than they would have than buying their berries from town.  
  
They walked back up the hill very close together and Rosie swung her basket, "...you should have been there when those Boffins walked into the Green Dr---. Sam!" Rosie yelped and Sam stopped chewing with berries in his hand. "You'll ruin your appetite for later if you eat all of them!"  
  
Sam stopped, "Ruin my appetite?"  
  
Rosie, "Aye, for supper of course!"  
  
Sam gave an innocent look and shrugged, "Oh, come now. One raspberry won't hurt," He said softly and blushed.  
  
She looked so beautiful today in her sundress, even though Rosie always looked beautiful to him. Her laughing eyes were shining and the sunshine made her curly head look golden. He wasn't sure what made him do it; perhaps it was from the deep desire to be close to Rosie in his heart. He took a raspberry and held it up to her lips and she smiled coyly and ate it. His fingers lingered there and he leaned in and kissed her cheek in the moment.  
  
She stood their speechless and he walked away slowly smiling with pink cheeks and her knees almost buckled. Her first kiss came from her Sam.  
  
She jumped up to his side and clutched her basket, "I--I suppose you are right. One more then?" Rosie stammered grinning, wanting to kiss him back the same way, and Sam shook his head.  
  
"No. I think you were right about spoiling my dinner," Sam said demurely when she came to his side and she pouted.  
  
"Sam, really. Just one more?" Rosie asked holding up a raspberry and Sam put his hand in his pocket, swinging the basket with the other.  
  
"Nah---really, I'm fine, Rosie," Sam persisted teasingly with a crooked grin and Rosie stomped her foot. He knew teasing with her would make her mad and he burst out laughing on how serious she was taking this whole thing.  
  
"Sam Gamgee! You're so...so stubborn!" She yelped and Sam turned around.  
  
"Stubborn? Me?" Sam laughed and Rosie skipped up to him impatient.  
  
"Well, can't you see that I'm trying to kiss you back?!" Rosie asked and in her headstrong ways, she took Sam's shoulders and gave him a forceful peck on the cheek.  
  
She pulled away and he beamed and blushed all at the same time. He was light-headed with happiness and Rosie took a strawberry out of his basket and shoved it in his mouth for teasing her like that. They walked home holding hands, both nervous on what to do next.  
  
That night, Sam started another letter to Rosie.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
The end of August came and slowly more and more people suggested that Sam and Rosie were smitten with each other. They weren't for sure but they could tell something was between them by the amount of time they spent with each other.  
  
Sam was seated at the writing desk in his room and he dipped his quill into the inkbottle and continued his writing. He had already gone through three pieces of parchment until he finally gave up on retrying and realized he couldn't write a letter without a spelling mistake of some sort. Finally, he reached the end of his letter and dipped his quill again. He started on his 'S' to sign his name until a tap from the window made his jump.  
  
He whipped around alarmed and could make out Rosie from behind his thin drapery. He put his quill down over his letter and his heart jumped at the sight of her at his window. He pulled the curtains back, unlatched the window, and swung the round window aside.  
  
"Rosie! What are you doing here outside my window?" Sam laughed and Rosie clutched her cloak around her.  
  
"Just took a longer road down from the Dragon to see you. And is there a reason I should not?" She asked and Sam shrugged shyly. There were times where her blunt remarks caught him short with nothing to say but as stern as she might sound she always ended up with a soft smile on her face and that was what won Sam over.  
  
He poked his head out his window. It was hours after the sun came down and the garden outside his window was silent and blanketed by shadows.  
  
"It must be freezing out there. I would invite you in but it is quite late and I'm afraid it would take some time for you to get through my window!" Sam said sarcastically and Rosie leaned over the window frame.  
  
"Aye, but I could try!" Rosie giggled and Sam stood back dumbfounded at her boldness. She swung her leg over and propped herself up on the frame. She cast her other leg over and they laughed uncontrollably as she sat halfway inside Sam's room.  
  
Then a soft knock came from Sam's room and they covered their mouths to stifle their laughing. Sam rushed to the door to make sure it didn't open suddenly and Rosie wavered and fell backwards into one of the thistle bushes and she yelped.  
  
Bell Gamgee opened the door and found Sam sitting (very tense) at his desk with his bedroom window open. Sam looked up and grinned, "Hello, Mama."  
  
She bent over and gave him a slight hug, "It's late, Sam. You should consider gettin' to bed. And what's with your window open?" She asked and Sam searched for any excuse.  
  
"Err, it's actually very nice out tonight and I just wanted some air, Mama," Sam said and Bell walked over and stuck her hand out.  
  
Rosie looked up silently and crouched down lower when she spotted Mrs. Gamgee's hand over her head. She brought it back inside, "Hmm, it is a cool night, but make sure you close it before you get to bed. You can't afford a cold!" She commanded and Sam nodded and kissed her cheek goodnight.  
  
The second Mrs. Gamgee left, Sam shut the door and Rosie stood up. "Sam! Out of all the gardeners in the Shire, you just happen to grow a thistle bush growin' under your window!" She winced and pulled the thorn branches out of her hair and dress.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rosie, I never wanted you to get hurt," Sam smiled sympathetically, "I usually don't have lasses trying to climb through my windows in the dead of night!" And they laughed.  
  
Rosie quickly gave up on the idea of coming in and they spoke in between the open window for a time. It wasn't until they yawned and realized it was extremely late that Rosie had to cut their conversation short.  
  
"Anyhow, Sam, it is terribly late and I should have been home a long time ago. I'll speak with you soon, alright?" Rosie said and Sam nodded. He remembered his letter on his desk and bit his tongue hard.  
  
"Before you go, though, I have something to give you," Sam said and he hurried over to his desk. He finished signing his name and quickly scribbled a note at the end. He folded it up and sealed it with stamp and came back to the window.  
  
"Here. Just a little somethin' I wrote, for, well, you know," He tried to explain and he held the letter out for Rosie. He held her hands for a minute when she took the letter and he gave her a sincere smile. "Get home safe."  
  
Then in minutes, Rosie found herself walking home after they bid goodnights and Sam closed his window. It was peacefully quiet out in the dark and Rosie walked slowly and fingered the opening to the letter. Having a letter written to her in her hands made her heart jump and she finally broke the seal on the folds.  
  
~÷¦÷~÷¦÷~÷¦÷~÷¦÷~÷¦÷~÷¦÷~  
  
Dear Rosie,  
  
Lately, I have found myself with notheng to do when it is too dark for gardening or being with you at the Dragon. I hope you dont mind my script or spelling!  
  
My Dad and Ma wish that I took up writing more oftan other than study my reading. I have told you before, it was mr. Frodo and Bilbo who taught me and I cannot stop reading the books they have given me since so long ago. I shall show you them sometime.  
  
I realised I have written to you whenever I think of things that I have forgottin to say, but that's quite impossible because I know I would have to write 100 letters to tell you many things. Things like how pure youre voice sounds to my ears or how I wish I could slow time when we are together under the sun.  
  
Rosie, there are many days where I wake up and first think of how I will plan my day to see you at least once. For a long time I have become fond of you, so very fond. I dont need sunshine for my shadows when I can just see your smile.  
  
Ma made her pies from the fruit we picked and every time I have a piece, I think of that day, but it is not the same. The taste of pies is nothing compared to the fresh berrys in the field where I watched you standing so lovely and still. Just being with you leavs me in bliss. I can remember the taste of berrys that you left on my lips and I want to remember it someday again.  
  
I will write to you again, Rosie, and you are on my thoughts. Sleep well.  
  
Love,  
  
Sam  
  
~Tomarrow night, I will wait for you by the party tree after your work.  
  
~÷¦÷~÷¦÷~÷¦÷~÷¦÷~÷¦÷~÷¦÷~  
  
The last part was the endnote he had obviously scribbled down before she left. She reread the letter several times until she finally folded it up for the last time and held it to her chest. It sounded as if he had written her a letter or two before. Had they been lost in the post? Nevertheless, it didn't matter now. She had already made her mind of being there tomorrow and for Sam to remember her lips. He had to know that she loved him.  
  
Dim lights shown through the Cotton's windows and Rosie went around to the back and slowly opened the back door into their dining room. She came through the room very quietly and was stopped even before her hand touched the staircase railing.  
  
Her mother sprung from her seat when she heard Rosie and her father put his pipe down that he had been chewing at very intensely. Instead of her mother taking her into a hug she stood crossly in front of her, her emotions threatening to snap. Farmer Cotton stood up next to Mrs. Cotton and Rosie noticed Nibs sitting on the stairway. They had been worried sick of her state.  
  
"Rose Cotton, what in blazes do you think you are doing comin' in through the door at this time of night?! The bar closes at 10 and usually you have been home even before that because Holman knows that nighttime is not a time for any hobbit to be out goin' home alone! Do you have any idea what has been goin' through our minds while you were missing? It's half an hour 'til one and you had me and everyone else on our toes hopin' you were lost or eaten or kidnapped---" Lily burst out and Rosie gave a flustered look.  
  
"Eaten? Kidnapped? Mother--!" Rosie asked skeptically and Lily grimaced.  
  
"You never know these days! There have been strange things passing by the forests now, from talk I've heard, and anything can happen to you! Well?! Aren't you going to say something?"  
  
"I will, once you're done scolding me before I can explain!" Rosie snapped and her parents gave her stern glares. She bowed her head, "I'm sorry, but can't you see that I'm all right now?"  
  
"But where have you been, Rosie? And give us a truthful answer," Tolman asked and Tom, Jolly, and Nick came out rubbing their eyes from their rooms onto the stairway.  
  
"I was out by Sam Gamgee's," She mumbled.  
  
Lily threw her arms up. The worry that she had caused her had finally exploded, "Out with Sam!? This late? My child, why?! Can you not wait until daylight on your times off, even though you already do? You spend every waking moment with that lad and I will not have you comin' home like this from now on. I trust Samwise, and as much as I love Sam---" Mrs. Cotton explained.  
  
"---and as much as Rosie loves Sam," Nick interjected in a mutter and Rosie threw him a look of daggers.  
  
"Nick, keep your mouth shut!" Rosie snapped and Farmer Cotton stepped in before any arguments started.  
  
"Rosie, this is such a disappointment to us. Your coming of age is next month and you have shown us such an extreme act of irresponsibility. I have seen it frequently of late and there is changes to be made. From now on, until you are responsible again, you will spend your mornings here helping your mother, other than disappearing before you have the chance to. I will speak to Holman at the Dragon to change your working times for the time being, so you work straight through early afternoons to early evenings. No more nighttime shifts. Afterwards, you will come straight home. I will not have you spending all your time out into the late hours of the night," Farmer Cotton explained and Rosie clutched her letter.  
  
"But--but, Papa! Please don't isolate me from everything else! I promise it won't happen again, but can't I stay out after my work?" She pleaded and he shook her head.  
  
"Not until you change your ways, Rosie. I'm sorry. There is no more to explain," He said straightforwardly and Rosie made her way up the stairs furiously and closed her door.  
  
She threw herself on her bed and sobbed in her pillow. She couldn't believe how much was going to change just because she had been out late. She knew she got herself into her own punishment and she held her letter closer to her. There was no way now that she could see Sam tomorrow at the party tree, there was just no way. Sam would probably think she hadn't cared or remembered what he wrote but she did and she cried at the thought.  
  
She stayed up under her covers listening to her parents talk downstairs and she set her letter in between her mattress. Nick came back in after a time and Rosie pretended to be asleep as he fell into slumber. Then she cried once again.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
The black sky was dotted with clear stars and everything was in peace except for Sam's thoughts. The Party Tree trunk was hard against his back and for nearly an hour now, he had waited to Rosie. He had debated whether he should go by the Green Dragon but he was scared she'd come along while he left. Had she forgotten? Maybe she hasn't read my letter yet---or maybe she did read it, he thought and he started to doubt himself. He should have kept it with all the other letters he never gave her; perhaps he had told her too much.  
  
Under the silver moon, he waited and waited for a long time until he lost his patience. There was not a sound around the Shire and Sam finally decided to head home alone.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~ 


	14. The Apple Orchard

I'm sorry if I don't update as much as I usually do. There's a competition our orch. is going to and we're playing Jupiter from The Planets...such an awesome song, but mostly, fiddling, plays, and spring break!! Whoo hoo! So, sorry for the horrible cliffie...  
  
Chapter 13: The Apple Orchard  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Farmer Cotton sat in his chair by the fire with his book and Mrs. Cotton sat by his side on the couch knitting. The creak of the door was heard and Mr. Cotton turned to the hall. Rosie came through from outside and let her hair down.  
  
"Hello, darling. Nice day at work?" Farmer Cotton asked.  
  
"Yes, Papa," She said blankly and she walked to the kitchen for a snack before supper.  
  
Mrs. Cotton looped her yarn and Farmer Cotton picked his book back up. It wasn't until she heard Rosie walked up the stairs when Lily set her things on her lap.  
  
"Tolman, she's miserable. Let her have her privileges back; she has been responsible long enough and I trust her when she says she won't do it again," Lily said and Mr. Cotton shook her head.  
  
"Aye, I know she has said that and she might try to promise herself not to stay out late, but right when she will see Sam again, her restraints will slip," He said and Lily sighed.  
  
"How do you know, Tom? She's nearly coming-of-age, she's a good lass---"  
  
"How do I know? I was their age once, Lily, and so were you. Rosie's coming- of-age is what I'm worried about. They are not just friends, Rosie and Sam. Who knows when she'll leave the house..."  
  
Lily put her yarn down and came up to Tolman, "Is that what you're worried about? Rosie being off and married? If Rosie is going to be married to Sam, we shan't be fretting about her. You and I were married at Nick's age and we worked things out. Tolman, please, she's not young anymore," Lily said softly and he held her hand as he thought hard.  
  
"All right, one more week if she keeps to her work. I hate punishing her too, Lily-dear, but it'll teach her," Farmer Cotton said and he kissed his wife.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
It had been over two weeks since Rosie had seen Sam. She would go straight to work at the Dragon in the morning and then dolefully make her way home for the rest of the night. Sam figured that maybe she had taken time off work because every other night he went, she was not there. He started to worry after the first week when she hadn't come back or visited him but he waited.  
  
It wasn't until one night at the Dragon that he asked Myawl the barmaid when she returned with his drink, "Pardon me, but has Rosie Cotton fallen ill or gone on holiday? I never see her in here anymore."  
  
Myawl shook her head and wiped the table, "No, she's quite alright. Her work schedule is in the afternoons now." She explained and left to another table.  
  
Sam sat quietly with his beer and thought. That explained Rosie not being at the bar at night, but why hadn't she stopped by Bag End or Bagshot Row at all? He supposed that she might be busy and that he could visit her but his stomach flipped. Perhaps she was avoiding him on purpose---was it because they might be spending too much time together? People told Sam often that he tends to worry too much but Sam wasn't sure now if he really was exaggerating the point. He took a few more drinks of his ale and sat thoughtfully.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
It was late September and Sam spent his time over at Bag End for Mr. Frodo's 49th birthday (and Bilbo's 127th). This year's harvest was rich and long and even by the time of the last week of September it felt like mid- summer.  
  
Rosie wished to see Sam more that anything and Farmer Cotton hadn't told her yet that he would let her off her punishment in three days. In the meantime, Rosie helped with the kitchen with her Ma and spent time with her brothers. One warm afternoon, both Rosie and Nibs went to the shed for their baskets and headed down the trail over the Water. Beyond Bywater there was a strip of apple trees.  
  
They talked and giggled as they picked the apples. Rosie told him who came into the bar and jokes that older hobbits would tell her and Nibs laughed as she retold him. Nibs told her about who visited them while she worked and a funny incident with Nick and Cobfoot in the stable.  
  
During their picking, Nibs took a bite of an apple on a tree branch, "If I was ever stuck on a mountain top with no way off, I would wish myself an endless bushel of apples for I would never get tired of them. They're almost sweet like honey or syrup---or a kiss."  
  
Then he snickered, "Tom and Marigold would know if kisses tasted like apples! Do they Rosie?"  
  
"Do they what?" Rosie asked offhandedly.  
  
"Do kisses taste like apples?" Nibs said obviously and Rosie whipped around.  
  
"What are you referring?"  
  
"Well, surely I needn't to be answering that question for you."  
  
Rosie placed her hands on her hips, "Nay, I'm pretty sure I do need an answer, dear brother of mine!" She stated sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I figured as much that you would know because of Sam Gamgee---"  
  
"Nibs!" Rosie yelped appalled at his brusqueness and Nibs shrugged.  
  
"What? Isn't it the truth?"  
  
"By all means, no!"  
  
"Sister, do not riddle me with false replies." Nibs said matter-of-factly and Rosie turned pink.  
  
"Honest to my own soul, I am not."  
  
Nibs climbed down with a straight face, "Sam has not once kissed you on the ...well, lips?"  
  
Rosie turned a deep shade of red, "No."  
  
"Oh...," He murmured silently and then he stated candidly, "Well, I don't know what he is waiting for."  
  
Rosie stayed quiet and giggled, "Neither do I and I do wish he would hurry up!" She said and Nibs rolled his eyes playfully at her girlyness. They walked on and personally, Rosie knew that she could trust telling her littlest brother anything.  
  
Their baskets were almost full with the crisp yellow and green apples. Nibs only went for the best apples on the tops on the trees and climbed up very skillfully to get them. Rosie spotted the patch of red apples down the hill and called up to Nibs in the tree. "Nibs! I'm going to go get some more apples down the hill before winter comes and freezes them to the core. I'll meet you back up here in half an hour, all right?"  
  
Nibs bundled a handful of apples in his shirt on the thick branch, "Aye, see you later!"  
  
Rosie picked up her heavy basket and walked for a long time down into the bottom of the field. The red apples shined on the tops of the trees and she started to plan the candy apples she would make with them.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Tom hitched up Cobfoot after filling the cart with wood, nails, yeast, and cooking oil and started home. His thoughts were of supper and sleep and Marigold. The bridge over the Water was over half a mile away and Cobfoot trotted slowly. He took notice of a hobbit walking ahead of him with a sack of potatoes and he stopped the cart.  
  
"Samwise! How 'bout a ride?" Tom called out and Sam turned around and smiled. He loaded his potatoes in the back and sat up next to Tom who started Cobfoot up again.  
  
"Just into town for some potatoes; my Gaffer was running low on 'em. Stocking up for winter?" Sam asked and Tom shrugged.  
  
"Only a little for now. I'm guessing from our last snowstorm that we should take some precautions, but who knows. It seems to be warm enough today, isn't it?" Tom said and Sam nodded. Sweat ran down his neck and he wiped his brow while they rode on silently.  
  
Finally, Tom sighed, "Well, aren't you goin' to ask how Rosie's been?"  
  
Sam shifted uncomfortably and scratched his head, "Uhh, how has Rosie been?" He asked awkwardly and Tom laughed.  
  
"Oh, Sam, you crack me up," Tom chuckled and he nodded, "Yes, Rosie is all right for now." He paused and then asked bluntly, "Will you be marrying her soon?"  
  
Sam was taken aback, "What?? Propose to Rosie?" Then he set his hands in his pockets and mumbled, "Well, yes, I w-would like to, but not now. Why? Has she said anythin'?"  
  
Tom laughed, "I am just curious for my sister's sake. Why not now?"  
  
"I have my reasons, Tom, and marriage is something I have seldom thought of."  
  
"Oh, Sam, you can't fool me. I know you think of it. What are your reasons?"  
  
Tom knew Sam better than he thought he did, "Uh, well, first off, she hasn't reached her respectable age yet for any marriage, I would say."  
  
"Sam, her birthday is in five days and you know that. Besides, age doesn't matter much in my family."  
  
"Aye, but it does in mine. And secondly, I can't go off biting more than I can chew. If I do propose, then what? I have no house for her, land, and not even enough money to pay for a birthday present. I wouldn't even have a ring." Sam confessed and Tom tilted his head.  
  
"Samwise, you know better than I do that Rosie could care less for things like that. If she did, then she would be off with that Nolfarm Burrowes, and that's the truth."  
  
"Aye, but she deserves a home and I can't give it to her."  
  
"Alright, then, let's pretend you did have all this stuff. Would you propose?"  
  
Sam paused, "No, I do not think I would."  
  
Tom halted Cobfoot and stared at Sam crossly and Sam almost shrunk like a scared puppy, "For the love of the Shire, Sam! My sister can't be waiting out her whole life just for you to ask her to marry her, and neither can you!"  
  
"Tom, I just don't know. I haven't seen her of late and I feel like I'm not good enough for your...wonderful sister! Marrying Rosie would be...would be the best thing that would ever happen to me but it takes two people to marry and I feel like she might not want me for a husband! But I would so dearly want Rosie for my wife!" Sam declared and he almost burst into tears.  
  
Tom pat his shoulder and snapped the reins for Cobfoot to continue. Tom knew Sam had had an interest in Rosie for over two decades now and he could imagine how Sam felt thinking Rosie hadn't any interest in all for him, even though that was completely untrue.  
  
"I don't know why you can't see how Rosie feels but you have her heart, there's no doubt. The only reason she hasn't been over by your gardens or working at night is because of the hour of night she came home from seein' you." Tom said solemnly and explained everything.  
  
Sam looked at his feet while Tom spoke and wiped his eyes. "Sam, you are all Rosie ever talks about. She goes to sleep to your music box and she still has flowers you gave her, even thought they are passed dead. She's in love with you and there is no one else. You two are both the same in the fact that you keep your feelings inside, and I don't understand. I really don't. Tell her you love her, Sam."  
  
He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. The confidence in telling Rosie he loved her was rising and the bridge over the Water was coming up fast. Sam knew that when Tom headed home, Sam would follow and find Rosie to try to tell her everything.  
  
And for the first time in a long while, Sam was very scared. He wasn't sure if could give the support Rosie needed for a soulmate, a husband, more or less handle the big steps into a commitment. However, the more he though of it, the more the idea of being Rosie's partner for life made his heart flutter and deep down he knew there were only a few things that would make him happy in his life: a garden, Rosie, and children. And at that he blushed.  
  
The slopes of the hills rolled on until the horizon and a fast shadow was sprinting up the hill. Sam leaned over the side of the cart and blocked the glare of the setting sun out of his eyes.  
  
"Nibs? Tom, is that your brother?" Sam asked and Tom stopped Cobfoot with concern in his eyes.  
  
Nibs dropped his basket of apples and ran up to them out of breath, "Tom...Sam...I can't find her!" He gasped and tears threatened to fall from his eyes.  
  
"Nibs, what do you mean?" Tom asked in a panic and Nibs bent over breathing heavily.  
  
"Rosie. It was over an hour and a half ago that she told me she would be back from picking apples and now she's gone. I cannot find her---I'm so sorry!"  
  
Tom and Sam jumped out from the cart and Tom grabbed Nibs's shoulders, "Where did she say she would go, Nibs? Where were you last when she left? Down by the green apple orchard?"  
  
Nibs looked shamefully down and started to cry. Tom knew they couldn't waste time, for the day was ending. "Nibs, answer me! You must remember!"  
  
Nibs fell on his knees and covered his eyes, "I do not know!! I cannot see the colors of the apples! I cannot see them!" He wailed and Tom told him to take Cobfoot back down home to tell his parents. Nibs rode away and Sam was already at a sprint down the hill towards the orchard. The strip of trees went on for nearly a mile and the sun was falling fast towards the horizon.  
  
For a quarter of an hour, Sam searched while Tom went the opposite direction. In the thick of the trees, the shadows grew taller and darker and still he had not seen one sign of her. The sky was in a pink glow and Sam started to panic. Who knew what crept in the forest at night in these times. The wolves and demons that were told in stories lingered in Sam's mind and he tried to run faster. The breath grew short and he stopped every other minute.  
  
Finally, he looked back. Perhaps Tom had found her and she was ok, or nothing was wrong and she was still picking apples. He walked looking upward into the trees incase she had fallen asleep in one, when his foot became stuck and he fell over.  
  
He yelped and turned on his back and found his foot stuck in a basket. Suddenly, he turned back around on his stomach and crawled over to the body next to him.  
  
Rosie was on her back with the apples from her basket strewn by the base of the tree she fell from. Her cheeks were a deep red and he checked her pulse. It was beating slowly and he brushed her wet curls off her face. He hadn't seen her in weeks and he never expected he would be seeing her like this.  
  
"Rosie, Rosie, wake up now! Sam's here, wake up," He murmured by her face and he noticed her wrist behind her back. He brought it up gently and realized that she had twisted it. He put his hand on her forehead and she was burning.  
  
He wiped her face and neck dry and her eyelashes fluttered. "Rosie! Rosie, please open your eyes. Sam is here, I am here," He repeated and she groaned. Her eyes did not open and Sam lifted her up.  
  
He carried her out of the deep woods and out on the pasture. There was no sign of Tom or any sound of Cobfoot coming back over the bridge. The Water was too far away for him to carry her to but if he had to, he would.  
  
She murmured nonsense in her feverish sleep and he held her in his lap. This was too much of a shock. His whole future he had been thinking about with Rosie in it seemed to have shattered. She cannot be dying, don't think that! He told himself stubbornly and he looked down to the only lass he knew he would ever adore.  
  
"Oh Rosie, if you were only awake and well, I would be telling you how I love you," He whispered and he started to weep as he held her up to his chest. He wished that she would be all right and that someone would come.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~ 


	15. To Be Loved

So sorry for the delay. I was going to update sooner but FF has been having problems, supposedly. Hopefully, this will make up for the delay!!!! It is long, I warn you... LOL. About 3500 words......YIKES! Sorry for any grammatical errors...I like to start my sentences with And and But lol...I need to study my english a little more.  
  
Chapter 14: To Be Loved  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Everyone in the dark room was silent and looked down in grave faces. The candlelights cast dim shadows in all corners of the room and all was still.  
  
The doctor leaned over Rosie one last time to record her breathing pattern and he took the wet cloth out of the basin and draped it over her forehead, "Just let her sleep. She has developed a severe case of water deprivation and heat stroke and all you can do now is give her water and keep her cool. She twisted her wrist in the fall and it will heal over time. She has no head injuries, thank goodness for that.  
  
"Make sure you check in while she's sleeping, just in case she rolls over on her wrist. Keep the windows closed in case of a draft and let her eat when she's ready." The doctor explained. "She should be all right. If anything serious does happen, find me immediately. Phelanna, my nurse, will stay for the first nights to make sure she will stay in good health, if that's all right with you." He said and Farmer Cotton nodded.  
  
He and his wife had been sitting by Rosie's bedside since Tom brought her home in the cart. Their sons were sitting outside the door with Samwise, who came along with Tom when they found her.  
  
When the doctor left for the night, the boys came in to see how she was doing. She hadn't moved or talked but knowing that she was home was a little comfort. For a long time they sat there talking quietly, watching over Rosie, and Sam stayed at the end of her bedframe.  
  
Phelanna came back from the bathroom with empty buckets and she and the lads carried Rosie to the bathing tub. "All-righty now, out ya go. Young Miss Cotton needs to be cleaned!" She said and she closed the door.  
  
The tub was filled with warm water and after she stripped her, Phelanna set her in the tub and cleaned her hair. For the first time, Rosie stirred and shuddered being naked in the water, which was somewhat of a shock.  
  
"W-wh-where am I? What happ...," Rosie tried to continue but she sighed and she was taken over by her fever.  
  
"I'm cleansin' you up, Miss Cotton. You took a nasty fall from a tree, or so I'm told. Then you were found and brought back here," Phelanna said softly and she leaned Rosie forward to soap up her hair.  
  
"Fell?" Rosie whispered and Phelanna kept her head up.  
  
"Aye, you did. Lucky they found you."  
  
"Tell my Nibs---thank you for gettin' me back home," She said slowly and Phelanna wiped the water away from her eyes.  
  
"Aye, I will. He sent the alert back 'ome to your parents and they found you with Mr. Samwise-lad. It was that Gaffer's son that stayed by your side until he knew you'd be taken care of," She cooed, "Now no more questions, go back to sleep."  
  
Rosie nodded off and fell asleep, trying to remember what had happened, and thought of how Sam came into the picture. She thought of Sam to keep the pain in her wrist off her mind. Phelanna poured a bucket of water over her head and she was oblivious to everything else as she closed her eyes.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
The candlelight still flickered in the room and Sam sat by Rosie's bedside. Farmer Cotton had been up but had fallen asleep across the room. The windows were like black canvases shining with tiny diamonds. Sam had been sitting there for nearly an hour, falling in and out of sleep when he wasn't watching over or thinking of her.  
  
She would flinch in her sleep or move her lips silently and that was all. At times, she would start gasping as if she had been holding her breath and Sam would make sure she wouldn't roll on top of her wrapped wrist.  
  
She lay there looking so beautiful but her body was still burning. Her curls were almost dry and Phelanna had dressed her in one of her summer cotton dresses to keep her warm. It hurt him so much to see her in this state and he dreaded for the worst. He cried silently and wiped his eyes hurriedly after he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.  
  
Mrs. Cotton stepped and in and gave a sad smile. She spotted her husband asleep in the corner and put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from crying at the look of her daughter. Sam gave her his chair and kneeled down to comfort her.  
  
She cried in Rosie's sheets and lifted her head, "Sam, I think it is time for you to head home. She won't be waking anytime soon," She sniffed and she gave him a hug.  
  
"I will come back to see her when she's well," Sam said out loud, almost hoping that if he said this aloud it might come true. He bent over and held her face. He lightly rested his head against her burning forehead and left for home. He felt empty inside and didn't know what to expect.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
The house was silent except for the crackling fire in the living room and Sam made his way up the Cotton staircase for the first time in which seemed like years. The door to Rosie's room was open and Sam opened the door anxiously to see Rosie again and well.  
  
The windows were closed and the curtains were drawn. He took a deep breath after pushing the door open just a little more. He stepped forward and his footsteps were loud and hollow against the hardwood floor. There was her body in the white sheets and Sam's heart fluttered.  
  
Rosie. She was there peacefully with her face in her pillow and her curls were in a messy pile on her back. Sam tried to quiet his steps but they still made a racket on the floor. He came up slowly and brushed the curls away from her face. It was just enough for him to feel confident enough to tell her he loved her.  
  
But something was wrong and his heart stopped. Her face was cold. He panicked and placed Rosie on her back. Her lips were blue and her chest was still from the absence of her breathing. She did not move and Sam said her name but the echoes of his footsteps were ringing in her ears.  
  
Even through all the pain and confusion he felt, he could not cry and he looked behind him. The Cotton family was there in black crying and paying their respects and the curtains were pulled back to a brilliant sunlight.  
  
~·· ÷¦÷ ··~  
  
Sam jumped up in his bed and tangled himself in his sheets. He felt cold sweat on his neck and his breaths were coming out short and fast. It was still dark out but Sam guessed it was at least three in the morning. He put his face in his hand for a brief moment and brought his knees to his chest.  
  
He looked towards the ceiling and unexpectedly, tears ran his face into his hair. He had gotten into a fluster for just a dream. Just a dream, he thought, but the more he thought about her cold face, the less he could get himself back the sleep.  
  
He became dressed and ready for the day and knew he had to see Rosie. The dream gnawed away at his mind and he went out in the dead of night to wait for the sun to rise and the flowers to open.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
A fortnight after the incident and the same day from Sam's dream, he started over to the Cottons. He hadn't received any news and he had been miserable waiting at home.  
  
He arrived and Mrs. Cotton took his coat and scarf (the same one she made him) and sent him upstairs. Since the event, the weather had taken a drastic change and it was the start of a brisk, cold autumn.  
  
Upstairs, Sam slowly opened the door as it squeaked and found Nibs sitting on the edge of her bed. His mind was gone elsewhere until he saw Sam enter the room and he sat up a little straighter. Sam nodded his head out of acknowledgement towards Nibs.  
  
He held a handful of morning glory and he walked over to the vase on a desk over on the other side of the room and filled it. It was empty except for a dead rose.  
  
He pulled up a chair by her bedside and sat silently as Nibs kept to himself. Rosie was sleeping still in bed with her curls strewn over her pillow. The color was back in her face and the curtains were drawn back. The room was filled with a white sunlight. Sam's dream haunted him but she was well. Nothing else mattered.  
  
Nibs kept his eyes steadily away until he broke the silence, "Morning glory?"  
  
Sam nodded when he saw Nibs look towards the vase. "I've seen her come home with it many times. She'll have to find more vases with the handfuls she brings back." Nibs commented with a slight smile.  
  
"Aye, for as long as I love her, she should expect morning glory for everyday I do," Sam stated openly and almost wished Rosie was awake to hear that. Nibs took his leave when he saw Sam's cheeks flush and closed the door.  
  
Sam glanced over to Rosie and saw the chime box he gave her by her bedside and under it was his letter. He smiled softly and he waited for her to wake.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
She could hear the loud chirping of birds on the rooftop, and Rosie rubbed her legs together under the sheets and stretched. The sunshine peaked its way into her eyes and she flipped over towards her window. Everything was silent and she lay there indolently and looked at her vase. It was blooming with morning glory.  
  
Her body was suddenly snapped out of its drowsiness and she rolled over slowly to the other side. Sam was napping with his head bent back and her heart melted seeing him again. His blonde curls around his soft face was just the way she remembered him.  
  
"Sam!" She said gently and Sam rolled his head back up and rubbed his eyes. There she was awake and he sat on her bed. She sat up and they embraced for a long time.  
  
"Rosie, I'm so glad you're well," He said and she murmured, "And I'm glad you're here."  
  
They held hands and Rosie studied Sam's face. She hadn't seen him in so long and for the last week, everything was a blur from her fever. "I knew you were here when I saw the morning glory." She said and he smiled.  
  
"You don't know how much I have worried over you, Rosie," Sam confessed and Rosie squeezed his hands.  
  
She spoke languidly, "I don't remember much. They told me I fell and I suppose I remember that. I've been bed-ridden for so long...and I cannot believe I've missed my day of birth. I don't feel like I have reached my coming of age," Rosie laughed and she looked at him, "They told me that you found me."  
  
"Aye," Sam said softly, "I was so upset when I did."  
  
Rosie saw the letter she had read of his on her bedside table when she missed him in the middle of the night, "Sam, I'm so sorry about that night by the party tree. I know I didn't come---," Rosie pleaded and Sam shushed her with his fingers on her mouth.  
  
"It's fine, Rosie. Tom told me why."  
  
She grabbed his letter and handled it for a minute, "You know, Sam, you write beautiful letters. You can become a scribe or write documents for the Mayor with your script."  
  
Sam blushed at what she said and shook his head, "No, I cannot see that happening. I'm a horrid speller." Rosie smiled, "Well, I can. I know you could."  
  
They sat there talking quietly until Sam suggested to opening a window. He came to the window facing the open fields in front of the Cotton house and helped Rosie out of bed, even though she insisted she could walk on her own.  
  
The window let in a mild breeze and they stood there overlooking the soft hills. Rosie leaned up against Sam who held her arms in his and they stood there nearly cheek to cheek. Nothing could describe what he felt with her there, smiling and well, when only that night before he had feared she would have died.  
  
They listened to the birds and watched the grass ripple in the wind under the blue sky. Rosie felt his heartbeat on her back and said, "Sam, can you of another day such as this one in past autumns in the Shire?"  
  
Sam shook his head slightly and gave a quiet 'no'. His mind was elsewhere and more than anything we wished he had the nerve to tell her he loved her, to turn her around to kiss her, or even to get down on the floor and propose. He held her bandaged wrist carefully and Rosie gathered her courage to ask him something that had been on her mind.  
  
"Sam, can you see each other like this years from now, looking over the Shire again and all?" She whispered and Sam held his breath.  
  
Yes! Everyday I want to be standing like this with you for the rest of my life! He thought and Sam's tongue faltered again to say what he really felt, "Perhaps." He stammered and he winced at what he said.  
  
Rosie looked far off out the window when he said this and her heart sank. Perhaps? She thought and they stood there in an uncomfortable silent they knew all too well.  
  
The breeze blew again minutes later and Sam held Rosie tighter to keep her warm. He could tell she was trying to be stronger than she was but the truth was her immunity was still slowly recovering. He could tell by the way that she held herself and how she wavered as she stood. He turned her to face him, "I suppose it's best if you get back to sleep. Then you can lie back down and rest and dream sweet dreams." He held her gaze with his just a little longer before looking away.  
  
She took a deep breath, "I have dreamt all I could have in the last few days, and every sweet dream I dreamt was of you." She whispered, "I'm not ready to go back to sleep just yet, Sam."  
  
Perhaps it was the way his tender hands held her or how she took notice of every time they would look into each other's eyes, but she had opened her heart to him. She had to show him how she felt, just now.  
  
Rosie leaned in closer to his face and Sam's breath trembled as they froze in a standstill. He stared into her eyes until she closed them and with everything he wanted, he wanted to kiss her until he heard footsteps creak on the stairs. He stepped back away from her and just like he thought, there was a knock at the door.  
  
By the time Tom came in, he saw Rosie at the window and Sam facing the door. "Still here, Sam? Rosie, you're awake!" Tom exclaimed but Rosie remained leaning over the window. Sam lost everything he wanted to do and just wanted to get away from the shame he oddly felt.  
  
"I---I was just leaving, I have extended my stay. Goodbye, Tom. Goodbye, Rosie," He said embarrassed and he hurried out of the room and down the stairs; he grabbed his coat and scarf and with a quick nod to Mrs. Cotton in the kitchen, he was outside in the biting wind.  
  
If Sam felt like if could replay anything in his life, he would right there. He could have told her he loved her right then and there, but he did not. He could have kissed Rosie and ignored Tom coming in the room, but his insecurity took over yet again. He could have stayed there, but he was here.  
  
He walked on, shaking from his resistance to breaking down when he looked back. He wasn't even sure why he left. The Cottons double-leveled house was still well in his distance and he was stuck on a fine line to just keep walking or to turn back.  
  
And if he did keep walking, he knew he would be walking away from his Rosie. But why was it so hard to tell her he loved her? He did, he knew he did. And he knew what he wanted. It was to go to her.  
  
And before he knew it, he was sprinting back towards the Cottons dwelling. He didn't care if he wasn't thinking through what might happen next because with love the heart does the reasoning.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Tom felt the tenseness between them when he entered and the struggle in Sam's goodbye. He walked slowly to Rosie by the window and leaned next to her. Her hair covered her profile but Tom could tell by her faint choking back that she was trying not to cry.  
  
"Rosie, dear sister, why are you crying? Is there any reason to cry now? You are in good health and Sam came to visit you," He asked and Rosie wiped her face instantly.  
  
"My crying is no reason for you to get involved with my feelings," She snapped under her breath and Tom gave her an understanding look.  
  
"You will feel better if you tell me," Tom said and Rosie stepped away from the window and leaned against the wall with her tear-streaked face.  
  
"You are going to think I'm so foolish," She laughed shortly and he tucked her hair behind her ear, "I think I am in love with Sam Gamgee." He smiled painfully but she closed her eyes, "No, I do love him and if love is supposed to hurt then I never want to love again. I feel stuck, like every two steps I take, I end up taking three back. I cannot be pretending with Sam anymore, I won't." She said.  
  
Tom nodded as he rest on the window frame, "You cannot love without it hurting, Rosie-dear."  
  
There was a silence and she looked towards the morning glory longingly. "I want him to come back."  
  
Tom took a deep breath and looked out towards the fields. The trees were bare from their fallen leaves in the midst of the meadows and something caught his eye.  
  
Slowly he said, "There shouldn't be anymore waiting, Rose." Rosie stuck her head out of the window with a somber face and gave a cry out of her joy at seeing Sam running back. He saw her back by the window and called out her name.  
  
He had come back.  
  
She leapt out and down the stairs out into the front of her house. She ran towards Sam with her dress whipping at her legs, but her body from her recovering fever slowed down and her steps stumbled. Sam still came forward and at last when they reached each other, they held one another in each other's arms.  
  
"Rosie, I am so sorry, forgive me please! I regret what I have never told you---please believe me when I say that I do want to be with you. I want to be next to you here in the Shire many years from now. I cannot say why I cannot tell you these things at first, if you follow me."  
  
He blurt all of this out very fast and his dark eyes were brilliant, "I didn't mean to leave you just now and I won't ever again." He paused and read her emotions through her shining eyes and he blushed with a sheepish grin, "And---and do you really dream of me?"  
  
Sam seemed breath-taken with the sun in his golden hair and she gave a light laugh at his simple question and held him in a slight embrace with her arms around his neck, "Yes, Sam, I do. I do, I really do. Everynight, you are the last thing I think of before I fall asleep and every morning you are the first."  
  
Sam put his hands on her back and placed his head beside her curly head. "Rosie, I know that we have known each other for a long, long time and honesty I have never told you that I think you have the most beautiful face and you have always been the first lass on my mind. You are so beautiful inside and---and so smart and pure and Rosie," He confessed and he faced her with his hands tenderly around her face, "I have been falling in love with you ever since I can't remember. I love you, Rosie Cotton, so very much."  
  
"Samwise, I don't know what else to say except that I love you too. You are everything to me! I love you, I love you---," Rosie repeated in a shaky whisper and before she could get lost in her talking, Sam instantly leaned in and kissed her face gently many times until their lips finally met. And together they kissed out of the irrepressible love they had felt for each other.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~ 


	16. Together

Oh boy, I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. I'll probably do that again (sorry!), I'm getting severe writer's block on how to write the next two- three chapters. Thanks for reading. ;) And Aemilia Rose, if you're reading this, I hope you're doing ok because none of us have heard from you in forever! You're keeping us on the edge with your stories, we miss you!!!  
  
Chapter 15: Together  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Mrs. Cotton busied herself with the abandoned dishes and wiped them dry. The October weather was already biting cold and she knew within the end of the month, snow would start to fall.  
  
She heard a thunder of footsteps run down the staircase and Lily stepped back toward the doorway. There was no one and all she saw was the door swinging slowly. She set her plate down in the sink and walked over to the backdoor and closed it as she looked out confused. Nibs and Nick perhaps, she thought and knew those two were still young children at heart, despite their late tweenager years.  
  
Two minutes later, Tom came downstairs from Rosie's room and Mrs. Cotton bit her lip, "Tom-dear, can you tell me anything about what has happened? Where are your brothers?"  
  
Tom lent a hand in with the dishes and itched his brow, "It was Rosie. I saw her go."  
  
"Rosie!" Mrs. Cotton yelped, "She is outside now? But she'll catch herself a deathly cold if she stays out there! And that is exactly what she doesn't need!"  
  
"Oh, Mother, don't be fretting so. I haven't mentioned that Samwise is with her and we can be sure she'll be all right with him." And she did not come home until dinner.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
The early winter winds rattled every window in every smial in all the Shire and it was likely that Sam Gamgee and Rosie Cotton would be looking out the same window. For every week that went by, they would take leave together and show up back at home at dusk right in time for every hobbit's favorite meal: supper. So whether they left for town or the meadows or the deeps of the forest just to be alone they would not say and no one ever asked. Lost in the passion for one another, it did not matter where they wandered off to.  
  
November was rolling in fast and light snow dusted the ground like a powered sugar. The footsteps made by the two young lovers were printed and lost in the ground in an hour's time by the late of the month. Samwise had been making light comments here and there when they were not enjoying the simple silence and laughed as they walked down the mild slope arms linked. During mid-day, the snow had not been any problem at all and the only thing that seemed threatening in the Shire's icy wonderland of flurries were the gleaming icicles daring to fall from the branches and ledges above.  
  
They found their way to the gate of Number 3 and Sam opened the frozen lock. He opened the round door to his home and he took their coats. The house was still and Sam peeked into the adjoining rooms.  
  
"Looks as if they left for town by the look of things," Sam guessed and he wrung his hands, "I think it would be best if I started a fire. It is awfully cold for two after noontime."  
  
He left to retrieve wood for the hearth and Rosie took a few steps around. The house was polished and tidy, but felt warm and very much lived in. She pushed in one of the dining room chairs in toward the table and on the table lay a folded note with Sam's name written on the top.  
  
Sam came back with his armful of wood and set it down below the mantel when Rosie came up to him with the note. He knew his mother's handwriting and read it aloud:  
  
Dear Samwise,  
  
Do not worry much...we have all made our way down town for a few hours. I have started a cake in the kitchen and we shall be home before dinner.  
  
With much love,  
  
Ma  
  
"Oh, my Ma! She must know me well enough to think I will make the cake for her and she is wholly right!" Sam smiled. He went back to start the fire and after he kindled the first flames, they walked to the kitchen.  
  
Just as the note had said, ingredients for a cake next to a bowl and spoon were laid out on the counter. The window to the kitchen was cracked open and the yellow curtains were blowing softly.  
  
Soon, Sam had started to heat the oven and they both had a fun time measuring the ingredients together and cracking the eggs. After a quarter of an hour, Sam had poured the batter into the baking pan and Rosie was sitting on the counter mixing up the frosting. Although Rosie had insisted she was a horrid cook, she had her talent in baking, something she had been doing since she was small with her mother (and so do every other lass according to customs). For instance, Sam (being the talented cook he was) had his hand slapped by Rosie when he almost added a tablespoon of salt instead of a teaspoon. However, Sam had his playful share with kidding Rosie when she had trouble measuring the sugar without making a mess.  
  
Rosie still sat on the counter with the bowl of frosting beside her and Sam hopped up next to her and they laughed. Rosie took a bit of frosting off the side of the bowl and offered Sam some until the cake was ready.  
  
For the hours they were alone, they finished the cake and went out to tend to the family pony. When the Gamgee's came home at last, they found them by the fireplace reading one of Sam's books. They excused each other for a few minutes before supper and Marigold could tell that they were both in love. She knew the signs of it, since herself and Tom had shared them, and wondered if they could share a double wedding. The idea seemed perfect since she and Tom had been secretly planning their own wedding for next fall.  
  
During sundown, Sam and Rosie talked alone until nightfall under hanging from the side of Sam's hole. They held unto each other closely in their thick furs as light flurries of snowflakes fell.  
  
Rosie put her gloved hand on Sam's cheek, "I would tell you I love you every time you look at me, but it would tire you so quickly." She said and Sam's cold cheeks became pink.  
  
"Never, for I think the same way of you," He smiled and she drew close to him.  
  
"Then I love you a million times, Sam," She whispered and he responded with a soft smile, "Then you are coming close to my numbers for you."  
  
They kissed with cold lips and drew their hoods in close as the sun melted into the horizon.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
The heavy winter snowstorms came again, but that didn't stop Rosie and Sam from seeing each other every once in a while.  
  
And then there was Spring, in which new beginnings always seemed right to start. Sam found himself going to town more and more just to pass the ringcrafter in his little workshop. From the window Sam glanced at the golden bands, which were much too much for him to afford. Although, it was very tempting after every day of being in love with Rosie went by. The thought of marriage was not too far away.  
  
Then in April, a new bend in the road appeared and it threw all of Sam's plans off course. His plans for proposal were lost for the time being. There were new matters to be considered, evil matters brewing south of the Shire. At the time, Sam didn't think of any of the dangers of this underdeveloped plan and he doubted it would ever come to action at all. Frodo postponed the date of their mysterious leave and Sam never mentioned it to anyone, not even Rosie.  
  
The late of summer drew in and Frodo was planning to sell Bag End soon and fast. Sam knew this rumor would reach the Green Dragon in less than three days and Sam didn't want Rosie to hear it from one of her customers. He had to tell her the plan of their leave, or at least some of it.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
The day had been humid and hot and the air was thick and sultry. Rosie, of course, had gotten her normal work schedule back at the bar so her afternoons were comfortably spent by Sam's side in the garden. Whenever his hands were out of the soil, they were in Rosie's hands.  
  
He finished up the garden and she strolled around the garden while he stored the cans and rakes away. Something fast slid across her foot and she jumped and shrieked and then stepped back laughing. Sam came around the corner scared and she was split in between humiliation and panic.  
  
"What happened?" He asked and Rosie searched the floor with her eyes.  
  
"I---I think it was a snake! It just scared me, that's all," She said with a deep breath and she gave another nervous laugh.  
  
Sam bent down to the thick grass and picked up a small snake. Rosie went pale but forced herself to kneel down on the ground with him. "It's just a garden snake. Nothin' to be frightened of!" He assured her and she cringed as he held it up by his face.  
  
He handled it softly and smiled brightly, "Would you like to hold it?"  
  
"No! No...I'd rather not," Rosie said uneasily. The snake almost slithered out of Sam's hands and Rosie jumped and Sam giggled.  
  
"Rosie Cotton is afraid of snakes?" Sam asked, "I never thought you'd be afraid of something like that."  
  
"Well, of course I am! Everyone is afraid of something!" She laughed and Sam gave her a sincere look.  
  
"Then try to overcome it." And after a struggle to conquer her fears, she held out her hands and Sam carefully held the snake in her hands. She laughed and shrieked again but she kept her nerves and tried to keep the snake in her hands. They sat there for some time playing gently with the tiny snake until they let it slither away in the thick grass.  
  
"Do you think you can handle snakes now?" Sam asked and Rosie smirked sweetly, "Only the small ones--- and only if you're with me."  
  
Then she continued, "But now that I had to face one of my fears, don't think you'll get away without conquering one of yours, Sam Gamgee!" She said and before Sam could ask, she was out of the garden and he followed.  
  
They stopped by her house across the field and she ran upstairs and came down with two thick towels. "We might need these," She said when she came out and Sam became tense. "Rosie, no, you have to be fooling with me." He said and she took his hands, "By all means, no, I'm not!" She laughed and they walked towards Bywater Pool.  
  
There were only a handful of children down by the pool since dinner was approaching and there was only an hour until sunset. Rosie set her towels down by a tree and stood on the shore of the ankle-deep water.  
  
Sam looked dreadful as he stood on the dry shore; he was completely terrified of any kind of deep water. Rosie skipped in the water and tried to make it look appealing but it was no use and she stepped in front of Sam.  
  
"Sam, you must learn how to swim or at least try to get in the water at all! There's nothing to be frightened of with me right here," She promised and Sam held her arms, and she did as well, as they stepped slowly out into the water. Rosie took her steps carefully as she walked backwards and Sam kept checking the water level.  
  
The water was just below their hips and Rosie stopped, "See there! You've done it! We're halfway in the water and you're still breathing!" She joked and he gave a playful smirk. "Would you like to go farther?" She asked and with a deep breath he nodded his head and they proceeded.  
  
It wasn't until Rosie's backward footing got off that she stumbled slightly and Sam's feet got tangled in the mess. "Don't let go of me, Rose! I would sink, please!" He cried and Rosie got him back on his feet and held tight to his arms.  
  
"Sam, I will not let you go. It is all right now," She said comfortingly and with careful steps they made it back to the shallow end.  
  
Sam recovered his nerves, "I'm sorry I panicked like that. I was blubbering like a baby, wasn't I?" He chuckled while Rosie still held his hand.  
  
"That was the first time you ever called me that," She said while she wrung out the hem of the dress.  
  
"Called you what?"  
  
"Rose. You have never called me that before."  
  
"Oh, I did, didn't I? Would you like me to call you Rose?"  
  
She shrugged, "Not now. I would need to get used to it."  
  
"All right...Rosie," Sam said with a pause and they laughed again.  
  
They waded in the shallow water and Sam bent down to the sandy bottom, "What's this? It looks like some sort of bead." He said curiously and he smirked.  
  
Rosie crouched down next to him and he splashed water at her. She yelped and they splashed and ran around like little children until the actual children who had been swimming in Bywater Pool had left for dinner. The sun still shined bright before it started to prepare for night.  
  
They got out at last laughing until their sides hurt and they dried off with their towels. They shivered and draped the towels over their shoulders and sat on the slope of the hill. Rosie held his hands and took a deep breath, "Samwise, let us be married."  
  
Sam took her face in his hands out of his bliss and kissed her cheek, "Rosie, love, is that what you want?"  
  
Rosie's eyes were hopeful, "Yes! We can get married now, just for us, and then our families will know afterwards!"  
  
Sam's hands slid down to hers, "Rosie, I would, I would, yet I can't!" He confessed and Rosie became solemn, "Rosie, something has come up and it has been in mind since Spring. I never thought it would come to plan, if you follow me, but it has. I will have to be staying with Mr. Frodo in Crickhollow for gardening purposes until he gets settled, and I don't know for how long, but I swear, we will be married!" This little white lie was hurting Sam to say out loud but this was for Frodo's sake of his 'move-out' staying a secret.  
  
Rosie tried to think of postponing their possible wedding but all she could say was, "You're leaving?"  
  
"Only for a little while," He said quietly, "I will not keep you waiting." He finished and for all Sam knew, this could be true.  
  
"But you have a task to do and I cannot keep you from that. I will come and visit you very often, and you know that, don't you? I will miss you so terribly." She smiled but her smile faded. There was no comfort in any type of leave Sam would take.  
  
"I will miss you everyday," Sam said and he drew her close to him.  
  
"Now, Sam, don't make it sound like you'll be gone for ages!" She winked and rested her head upon his shoulder.  
  
He nodded slightly with sad eyes and looked towards the sunset reflecting in the pool.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~ 


	17. Frodo's LeaveTaking

Chapter Sixteen: Frodo's Leave-Taking  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Their last supper in Bag End was pleasant in its own bittersweet way and they made many toasts towards a safe journey, good health, and a promising return. They had talked little of the journey's purpose and Frodo would check every few moments where he had placed the ring incase it had fallen out of his pocket. The dirty dishes were left on the table and the sun was falling under the pink clouds and wisps of gold. Frodo knew they would have to start on the trail soon.  
  
He stood in the front entrance of Bag End, almost trying to etch a picture of his beloved hobbit hole into his memories. He had a feeling he would not see it again for a long time. In fact, it was hard to let go to Bag End knowing that the Sackville-Bagginses would be living under its roof. And at that he gave a little shudder. But what's done is done. He somewhat wished Bilbo was there with him.  
  
Pippin took his pipe between his teeth and left for a walk in the garden to clear his mind. Sam's heart beat fast as the thoughts of leaving the Shire grew. He knew it was coming, he even had prepared at home. He knew when he would see Rosie behind the bar he would want to stay. He could not leave without telling Rosie, or even without saying his farewells. He headed for the door.  
  
He passed Pippin on the way out and he called as Sam dashed down the hill's road. "Don't delay us, Sam-chap! We'll be taking leave in less that three quarters of this hour!" Pippin chuckled and Sam waved behind him offhandedly in response.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
The Green Dragon was most busy in the day's closing hours especially after most of the hobbits hard labors in farming or whatnot. The drunkest of hobbits hollered loud drinking songs and the sober numbers of them would laugh and cheer at their childlike stupidity. She wasn't surprised to see Nolfarm standing on his chair; lucky for him his brother caught him after swaying backwards.  
  
She helped every fallen hobbit up off the floor and made sure they didn't drink too much to the extent. There was one elder hobbit who had a few too many drinks and his wife scowled in the corner at his nonstop giggling. Rosie helped him keep on steady feet and opened the door for his wife and him when they left for home. She made sure they walked down the path without any trouble, but before the door had closed all the way, she could have sworn she heard footsteps coming back up the hill.  
  
She peeked outside for a brief moment and suddenly in the early night, the door was swung open and there was Sam. He grabbed her hands before she could ask, he took her to the side of the Green Dragon.  
  
"Sam, what are you doing here? What is the trouble?" Rosie gasped and Sam gasped for air. She saw him glance back at the sunset and he swallowed hard while searching for what to say.  
  
"Rosie, darling... I haven't been completely honest! I am leaving now with Mr. Frodo-sir and it's not to where I told you. The place is far from my imaginin' and the duty is evil from what I know. Try not to ask me of what and why because I can't tell you myself for I'm not sure. I was sworn not to tell a soul, or Gandalf would surely turn me into a toad---but I would have if he had not threatened me. If fact, it would have probably been better telling you earlier then so suddenly and now I feel like a fool!" Sam said all very fast and Rosie was overwhelmed.  
  
She remained speechless and Sam embraced her, "I'm so sorry, Rosie. I feel so awful and if I was to lie to you ever again, then you shall be without me!"  
  
Rosie pulled back and faced him, and choking said, "Samwise, don't leave..."  
  
Sam did not respond and after a few silent minutes she spoke with a faltering voice. "Well, if there's a job to be done, then it must. Keep you're eye out on Mister Frodo on your way and be brave. Land outside the Shire is dangerous for all we know." She sniffled with a weak smile, "I'll look out for your return and I'll try to stop being so selfish!"  
  
The clamor inside the bar became louder as someone stuck up a fiddle they brought and a pipe. The noise was merry and many slapped their hands on the tables and some even got up to dance. The contrasts from inside and outside the bar were strangely melded together in a way.  
  
"Oh, no, Rosie, don't say that. What's selfish out of caring for me? After all, I do s'pose that this whole journey will be strange and risky in a way, goin' into foreign lands and such. I will bring you back something, perhaps maybe something from some elves if they cross our path. " He said softly in a hopeful way and she rested her forehead against his. The Green Dragon cast lovely long shadows.  
  
"I just thought of something," She whispered, "Do you remember the time long ago when you and me, maybe ten years of age, made our way off from the Pool without our parents knowing? We thought we were so clever...you found this hill and we rolled down it together." Sam smiled slightly and she continued.  
  
"And then I noticed you smiling at me and I said something like, 'Sam, if I didn't know any better I'd say you liked me!'."  
  
"I nearly fell over," Sam interjected with a sheepish grin, "And so I said, 'Why would you think that?' and you told me, 'You smile at me funny.'" They laughed and Sam proceeded, "And you were right on the nose with that one, but I never told you."  
  
Rosie held his hands harder, "Then I remember when you started to wander off and I thought you were heading home and I said, 'Sam, don't go just yet and leave me here!' and you promised me you would never leave me to be alone. I wish we were that age again... where simply going home was the only time we had to leave each other."  
  
Sam bowed his head. He knew saying goodbye to her would be hard. He subconsciously blinked his tears away. He stroked the tops of her ears and kissed her. Rosie was on the verge of bursting into tears but she kept a steady face with a smile. "Our last kiss..." She said sadly.  
  
"No, not our last," Sam assured with a painful smile, "Rosie, you must not tell anyone where me and Mr. Frodo and Peregrin has gone." And before he had any second thoughts of the matter of staying or leaving, he turned toward the road. Rosie was frozen to the spot and she cried abruptly, "I will be expecting you in the Spring!" Sam turned around and gave a nod as in an oath.  
  
Rosie stood there for a while longer as the customers passed in and out of the Green Dragon. The merriment inside continued  
  
Sam made his way to Bag End and Pippin was walking further into the gardens. Frodo was gone elsewhere for the moment and Sam needed time alone, time to think before they left. He couldn't get Rosie out of his mind, and more than anything, he almost wished he hadn't been listening in on Mr. Frodo's conversation nearly six months ago. But he knew it had been coming, he had even written a letter to Rosie about it that very day, even though she would never read it.  
  
He went into the dusty cellar of Bag End and found a full keg of beer. He figured it would be his last mug of ale until they reached Bree to meet with Gandalf. Our travels will be far tonight, I s'pose, and I best be in a well enough mood not to cause any troubles from Mr. Frodo, he thought solemnly, and he refilled his mug.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
How a week went by without Samwise, Rosie didn't know. It went by so fast even though every separate day felt like five in one. The talk of Frodo, Peregrin, Samwise's (and even Meriadoc from Buckland) absence lingered in the Shire for days the morning after they had officially left. Rosie heard news from gossips at the bar that Mrs. Took and Gamgee were taking their disappearance miserably and Rosie wanted more than anything to stand on a table and announced to everyone that her Samwise and his companions were alive and well. She felt like she was lying to the poor Gamgees.  
  
But that seventh day of their leave, Rosie was working late in the Green Dragon and two hobbits that had come from east of the Brandywine River came bursting into the bar doors. Everyone was still and they stumbled into the head of the tavern.  
  
"Fear! Fire! Foes...!" The old hobbit gasped and collapsed in a chair. The middle age hobbit that had followed him stood next to the elder and caught his breath.  
  
"What?! What is all the commotion about in me bar?" Holman yelped and the younger hobbit straightened up.  
  
"Men on horses! Black and hooded they came and invaded our land! Trouble has been brewing and now it is here, no doubt of that! They brought down our guards by the gate and swung their heavy blades! There will be more threats of attack and invasion like this and this is much more than a warning! People have already gone mad; a younger lad who goes by Fatty was babbling like mad when the Riders came by!"  
  
"Scary folk they are...we ran, oh aye, we ran like mad when the horns were blown!" The old hobbit exclaimed and Myawl the barmaid offered them drinks.  
  
Talk rose in the bar:  
  
"I knew this! I knew this would be happening! We must inform our kin elsewhere and the head offices! They're looking for something, or wanting something, for any matter."  
  
"Don't you all find it funny? Riders come raiding our land after those hobbit-lads got themselves missing!"  
  
"I heard they got themselves dead..."  
  
"I don't see how that has to do with anything. I worry of that Lotho lad...up to no good, he is. Selling and spending, he is--- with our leaf!"  
  
An ignorant hobbit by the door lifted his mug and took a swig, "I say it's a false alarm. Why worry anymore now? They left, haven't they? We can't do anything against such meddling and Big Folk...on horses none the less!"  
  
Rosie gave a highly disturbed face and retorted in the sea of talk, "Why worry, you ask? Don't you have any concern over our land? We can stand against those who try to control the Shire if we try!" The hobbit gave her a sour look and continued to anyone else who would agree to him. Holman clasped her shoulder and pulled her aside to the bar shelf.  
  
"Rose-dear, do not get involved. Matters of war and revolt shouldn't concern a pretty young lass like yer'self." He said and walked into the arguments to try and settle them.  
  
Rosie watched the dispute crossly until she went into the back for clean mugs hurt. Of course I cannot get involved, she thought, all the other lasses and I can do is watch our fathers and brothers go and try to solve what has happened. And is that all I can do? No, I will not just watch and wait. Oh, Sam, stay safe and I'll try to do what I can to keep the Shire the same for you.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Each month got worse and everyday, the hope in everyone's hearts for the hobbit's return became thin. Some merely forgot about them now that the new situations were brewing. Before the frost, the hobbits that did remember paid their respects for the missing (rumored dead) hobbits by placing the last of their garden's flowers around the Party Tree. It was rumored that the family of young Peregrin Took was considering holding a ceremony for their child and many suggested to the Gamgees that it was proper that they would do the same.  
  
But Gaffer Gamgee protested, "No, there will be no such thing held for one of my sons while I'm still breathing! He's still out there, I say, out and alive under Mr. Frodo Baggins's eye, no doubt! He's still livin'!" And for months he kept to his belief.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Jolly walked by Rosie's side down by Bywater and scoffed at the carts and shops around. "I don't think I would ever see the day when every shop in town is out of leaf! Even tea leaf is low!" A light flurry blew at his face and Rosie bought a bag of yeast, the only thing that was there on their list.  
  
Jolly took the bag after paying the amount and Rosie spotted Marigold across the path with Mrs. Gamgee. Rosie excused herself from Jolly and skipped over to Marigold.  
  
"Marigold, how have you been?" Rosie asked and Marigold turned away from her mother.  
  
"Rosie! It has been awhile. I am fine," Marigold said plainly and she took Rosie's arm quickly, "Come take a walk with me, Rosie."  
  
Rosie followed and she glanced at Mrs. Gamgee. She shifted through the dry goods inattentively and Marigold was tense in her steps. She held her hand and Rosie stopped her on the borders of town. Marigold's hand shimmered and Rosie took her hand. "Tom proposed?" She choked and her stomach flipped. An unusual pain went through her and she thought of Sam.  
  
Marigold blushed lightly and she handled the ring on her finger and they walked on, "Yes, he has---nearly a month ago. He just bought the ring for me two days ago and we planned to get married soon, but with conditions these days...It's hard to see when we will be able to fit our marriage in with situations these days..." Her voice faded. "My, Rosie, you have been well?" She asked.  
  
"For my part, yes. This winter is bad for us though. We can barely afford the change in prices, when there is any goods left anyhow," Rosie said and Marigold gave her a sad look.  
  
"Well, I meant well with the fact of Samwise. I do not want to believe that he is gone," Marigold said quietly and Rosie looked down.  
  
"Do not believe what others say, Marigold. He is fine. He will be back," Rosie said shortly but Marigold was unconvinced. Rosie remembered Sam's words: Do not tell anyone of their plan. They stood in an uncomfortable silence until Marigold looked up. "In the name of the Shire, what now...?"  
  
A black cart rolled down the small path, its wheels scratching ugly trails into the soft ground around the path. It was unusually large compared to the hobbit carts and a hooded man pulled the reins to the stout horses in front. He stepped out with his boots and carried a large bag over his shoulder. He passed by the hobbits that hurriedly moved out of the way for the man. He approached a booth and mumbled a few things to the caretaker of the stand. The nervous hobbit reached under the booth and pulled out a fresh bag of leaf and put it inside the man's bag. It was the same booth Jolly and Rosie stopped by earlier and asked if they had any leaf from south of the Shire. He responded (and obviously lied) with a no. The cart rolled away and the town remained quiet for a few minutes.  
  
Marigold drew a hand over her face, "Everyday, these ruffians come and go as they please, taking and never buying our harvest! They call it 'equal proportioning' as I've heard, but all it is is stealing! It's all Pimple's fault, and to think a hobbit would do such a thing and keep it going in his own homeland!"  
  
"Pimple?" Rosie asked and Marigold answered shortly, "Lotho. Lotho Sackville-Baggins."  
  
Rosie caught a last glance of the cart rolling away and Jolly came to Rosie. "Come on, Rosie. Let's head home. It's nice seeing you again, Marigold. Bless your family and have a safe winter," Jolly said a bit shaken and he drew his arm around Rosie.  
  
They walked away silently and Rosie looked up. The sky was abnormally dark for the time of day and smoky clouds built in the south. And for the first time, doubt of Sam's safety hit Rosie.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~ 


	18. A Reason to Sing and Weep

Midway into the chapter, I will *star a certain block of my writing. This comes from J.R.R. Tolkien's epilogue in 'The End of the Third Age' which sadly didn't make it into the books. The brief idea is from him and Mrs. Cotton's words and most of Rosie's are direct, but I bend the scene up a little from Tolkien's. I will 'unstar' it where my ideas come in, heh heh, almost like a 'quote-unquote' deal. Thanks ;)

Heh heh, I hope you like what I've done in this chapter…I like to put a twist to things…

Chapter Seventeen: A Reason to Sing and Weep

~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~

The winter had been harsh and the cold had lingered. The well-to-do struggled and the poor suffered. The ruffians and the Chief Sheriff (Lotho's new authority name) were the only ones who lived comfortably with all the supplies they needed. Many complained to the Mayor and he had quite enough of the whole situation. They waited for his call of action.

The winter stayed through early February and now in the early of March, a gatekeeper and somewhat of a laborer for the chief wandered into the fields on watch for anymore Big Folk coming in. He came to a farm where an elder hobbit shoveled the rest of the snow off his porch and the gatekeeper spotted something beyond the farm. The laborer came over to him and the hobbit held up his shovel.

"Oy! What are you doing on me property, young sir? Get 'way!" He yelped with a cracked voice and the laborer held his hands up.

"I'm in no mean of harm, sir! I was just comin' over to see if you realized what was on your field yonder those trees?" He said with a tinge of authority in his young voice and the old hobbit grabbed his coat and examined the patch on his breastpocket. His brows furrowed.

"Who are you?" He asked and the hobbit straightened up, "I'm under the command of the Chief, sir!" The old hobbit grumbled and gripped his shovel just in case. "Well, you aren't a threat for any matter. What is a youngin' like you doing in such 'high rule'? You don't even seem old enough for your wisdom teeth to come in and you look like a Chubb. Ha! Now show me what you talk of!"

In the meantime, two children from over the Brandywine giggled as they ran their way into the thin thicket of trees. The tumbled on the floor and laughed quietly. They thought of themselves as sneaky from the way they slipped past the guards. They were going nowhere in particular, they just wanted to see if they could get past the 'fat-headed' chief and his guards by the bridge for fun. They crept slowly and suddenly dropped to the ground when they noticed two hobbits coming straight their way. They held their breath and when the time was right, they climbed the trees unseen and waited.

The two approached what they had spotted and the old one shuddered, "Heavens, in all my years I have never seen a sight! Dead, they are, dead! And not just one, but two!" 

The young gatekeeper winced at the scene. There were two bodies facedown at his feet pierced with arrows in their back in the shallow snow. He walked away for a moment and walked into the small woods, right under the trees where the Brandybucks were hiding. The Chubb peered around for anything else and yelped as he tripped. He yelped again and scrambled out of the forest and the elder hobbit came to his side.

"What? What is it, lad? Pull yourself together!" He asked and the gatekeeper shivered, "There are two more! Two more bodies!" 

For a few minutes, they gathered the nerve to look at the bodies more closely. The older hobbit shook his head slowly, "They have been here for quite a while. No wonder my dogs were actin' up lately. They smelled them. My word, my stomach is not up for this site."

The Chubb finally took a deep breath and reached down to the bags and swords at their belts. They talked in murmured tones and the youngest boy of the two in the trees nudged his cousin. "What did he say?"

The other pushed him, "Shh! We'll be caught and this is a bad enough situation as it is! See those bodies down there? They were hunted down by the looks of it!"

The youngest one whimpered at the thought and strained his eyes to see closer, "Look at those things! Those swords! And look! Looks like something Gandalf the wizard would have, or a dwarf at least!"

The older one rolled his eyes, "How would you know? You never met him before, only your and my Dad and Mum has seen him in our family! Now shush!"

The two continued quietly, just out of earshot for the children, "From my guess, these hobbits were trying to run away from the Chief's rule. I recognize these foreign items. They are the sheriff's that he received as a trade from the Big Folk. They must have stolen them and tried to be off but the men spotted them. I'm surprised the men didn't take back the items. A cold-blooded murder… Such a pity it has come to this. Look, I must be right. Here are some traces of leaf in his pocket. No one is allowed any leaf so it must be stolen. The ruffians must have come only to collect that from the dead. As for these four, they are past any identification. They have been here too long for that." The gatekeeper said and he gulped as he set the items back down. He uttered a few words for them and the elder one put a hand to his shoulder.

"Yeh know? You need to get out of this business soon. It's not right for a wholly-hearted fellow like you. So, I s'pose if we can't name them then we just should give them a quick burial and be off with it." The old hobbit suggested and they went off to the shed to find some bags or a stretcher of some sort to carry the four away.

The two climbed down and ran as fast as they could out of the forest. They were terrified of being caught, terrified for being possibly hunted, terrified for their lives. The older one grabbed his cousin' arm and ran all the way back home, luckily without being seen again.

The smaller one cried as they slumped down by the side of their house and the older one comforted him. "Be strong and be lucky that wasn't us!"

The small one wailed and quietly said, "I hate these folk! I hate the ruffians! Ever since they have come, we can't have brown sugar, or nails… or leaf for my Dad! And now they are murderers!"

The older one nodded, "We must tell somebody. The Mayor has to know! If only we could have heard them---or at least nabbed those swords! We could defend ourselves or at least given them to someone who could!"

The youngest one still shuddered nervously and his cousin sighed and as they walked to the nearest town to report what they saw, he kept his mind off the murders by talking about where those foreign items might have come from.

~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~

A month before, a hobbit flipped unconsciously in his sheets until his heart jumped and he woke up suddenly. The room was still and soundless and he noticed Mr. Frodo and Gimli Gloin's son sleeping silently beside him. He drew his covers closer and looked over his feet. Legolas, an elf of all things, was against a tree looking up and Strider, or by his proper name Aragorn, was on the ground listening to the soft sounds. Sleep rarely came over the two.

Sam closed his eyes and concentrated on the branches above him. They stretched out endlessly and tangled together like a web. A _mallorn_ leaf would fall without a sound every once in a while and he watched the stars twinkle between the limbs.

The image in Galadriel's mirror haunted him in his sleep. The falling trees and the tall mills pouring black smoke into the Shire was awful to imagine. And worse, he had seen Bagshot Row, dug up and destroyed with his gaffer and family with nowhere to go. She had told him that the mirror showed many things that had not yet happened but there was no comfort in those words. The Shire could be in trouble now and he was many, many leagues away to do anything about it. 

But he had to stay. He had to do his job what he set out to do and it was not finished. He couldn't go home now and he got a sick feeling that he wouldn't be seeing the Shire or Rosie for a long time yet.

~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~

Rosie tidied up the living room of the Cottons while her mother worked in the kitchen. The house was unusually silent and perhaps it was because the ruffians had been passing down their road more than often.

She came to the couch and took her mother's sewing basket and set it away in its proper place. There was nothing much else to do but nit-pick. She noticed an unfinished scarf at the bottom of the basket and took it to her mother.

"Ma, how come you haven't finished this one?" Rosie asked plainly and Mrs. Cotton wiped the counters rigidly. She had been stressed for weeks and lines of her aging finally began to show.

"It was a scarf I made for…Samwise Gamgee that I never finished. I do not see the point of finishing it now," She said quietly and Rosie had enough. She stuffed the scarf back in and faced her mother after an uncomfortably tense silence.

"Don't you have any hope, Ma? He will return!" She said as she gripped the counter.

Mrs. Cotton admired her hopefulness but her stubbornness had gone on too far. "Rosie-dear, there is a time where you have to stop believing and just come to reality! Your senses need to come back, my darling, and face the truth!" She gave her daughter a pitying look and turned back to her counters.

Rosie's eyes filled with blurring tears and she stomped her way outside. The winds were brewing harder and harder all morning and the sky was dull and unusual for March. Her dress whipped eastward and snapped at her legs. She told herself that she wouldn't cry for him but it was so hard not to now that everyone had turned to despair for Sam. She clutched her dress closer to her and bit her lip in the attempts not to cry.

There was a deep rumbling that came faintly to her ears and she whipped around behind her. A wind past through the trees harshly and Rosie stood there still. The clouds suddenly seemed to move swiftly with the wind and the sun broke through the smog and came down over the Shire.

The wind stopped and the sun warmed everything under it and Rosie took deep breaths. It was of a new and fresh air and her heart pounded. Something must have happened…Sam must be all right. The thought suddenly came to her from no where and she looked to the horizon. She laughed openly without any reason at all and hope came to her again. She ran back to the house, over the hill, and began to sing just for Sam.

__

Only tomorrow says, when Lilacs sway their beds

Of buds of Morning Glory and Trolley-Tum-Toe High!

Flowers of Sun with say, when Moon of silver lay

Up in their castles, singing Hum-Tally-Toe-Ta!

*She sang it three times straight through and she stopped out of breath. Mrs. Cotton looked out her window in the kitchen and gave a panicked command, "Quite, lass! There's ruffians about!"

But Rosie kept on singing and she came to the windowsill, "Let them come then! Their time will soon be over. Sam's coming back."*

"Glorious heavens! Is he now?" Mrs. Cotton asked excitedly and she set her cloth down and leaned out the window to look down the path.

"Not of yet, but he will. He will be back home soon enough. It is a new day now and for many days, and Sam will be back to see it." 

~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~

Unknown to Rosie, conditions in the Shire were not improving anymore but her hopes were high. For a week, she smiled when no one else would. 

She worked at the Green Dragon and brought in as much money as she could for her family. They were not suffering as much as they were and any spare money they received they gave away to ones that needed it. The inns were emptier now a-days and it was heard that the Golden Perch was closed down not two days ago.

Rosie grabbed her tray of ales for the hobbits that had come in. All three of them drank their ales profusely and one even forgetfully gnawed at his pipe even though there was the absence of leaf. She gave them a basket of bread and butter and the eldest of them nodded out of her courtesy and then huddled in with the rest of his table as one of them talked in a dark voice.

"Bad news, bad news comin' from the east. Our Mayor Whitfoot went down there a while back and it's been heard that they have him locked up down there! Now where's our rule? In the hands of that Chief Pimple? No-sir-ee, I won't be following that chum!" Said the hobbit with the pipe in a hush and the graying hobbit tapped the table.

"Well, then consider yourself being locked up if he heard you! Or worse---from what I've heard in Buckland. Mistress! Another ale please!" He said and he smiled politely as she walked into the back. She came back and set the mug on the table and went back to her washing of the table beside it. They were the only customers and it was hard not to eavesdrop…

"It's never safe anymore with these folk around," The hobbit muttered and the other two leaned in, "Do you know what they reported on Mr. Hownblower's farm by the Brandywine? Bodies…dead bodies of our kin!" And with that he slapped his hand firmly on the table.

"I heard of this a week ago and I s'pose it occurred about a fortnight ago. There were four bodies found and the details are vague from my source. But I heard they had been dead for a while and so the bodies are unrecognizable." The others shuddered and winced but he continued. Rosie finished her table and shivered. This talk made her sick and she came over to the table to pick up the empty mugs.

"Anyway, these folk were shot down with arrows by these cursed ruffians! They held foreign things I heard, swords, belts, and other things from lands away from here. The strange thing is that we figured these lads were coming back with these things since no one seemed to know who they were at first. And the only explanation for this is that they are those missing hobbits that got themselves lost six months ago…now they are surely dead."

A shatter broke their muffled talking and the elder hobbit stood up. "Are you all right, lass?" He asked and Rosie stood their ashen-faced with his mug smashed on the floor on her way back to the bar. She stumbled over to him and gripped the table, "What did you say?"

The hobbit became quiet and looked down, "The bodies, miss. They are said to be the hobbits that left with Frodo Baggins half a year ago."

"But you said four bodies, there were only three that left! You cannot say it is them, how do we know?" She said abruptly and the hobbit shook his head slightly.

"There was also young Meriadoc from Buckland…I'm sorry, miss. These lads carried things outlandish to our country and Mr. Baggins most likely came back from his journey like Mr. Bilbo Baggins did so many years ago with an ill ending. It's the only reason anyone could think of. Curse those ruffians…" He swore but Rosie heard no more. She set her apron down on the table and ran out in the direction of the Gamgee's smial. She knew she might not receive the day's pay by running out like that but that was the last thing on her mind.

She ran all the way there until she couldn't feel her legs. The smial to the Gamgee's came to view and the door was open. She hesitated and then opened the door wider as she prayed it was all a rumor she heard. After all, Sam told me he would be fine, that he would be back, she thought.

A soft light shone through the windows in the smial and Hamson and Halfred were sitting at the table with Daisy; May and Marigold were standing in the same room. They looked up to see Rosie and she walked in finally catching her breath. Marigold hurriedly came to her side and at first she had forgotten what she came to say, but Marigold looked up at the ceiling trying not to cry and Rosie's heart stopped. There had to be another reason why their siblings had come to visit, another reason why they were all crying! She told herself all of this and she looked over into the living room.

Gaffer Gamgee stood up with his back against the fireplace and Mrs. Bell Gamgee was at his feet. She was sobbing with her hands over her face and the Gaffer drew a hand up to his hair.

"No, Bell, our Sam is still out there…alive and well like I said! I won't believe in it, I won't. It cannot be our Sam---," He said loudly but his voice cracked and he collapsed on the fireplace's ledge and Bell took him in her arms and they wept.

Rosie turned to Marigold speechless and she nodded. She cried heavily on Rosie's shoulder and she stood there emotionless. 

~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~


	19. To Suffer Alone

Chapter Eighteen: To Suffer Alone

~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~

The news of the travelers' deaths came to the Gamgees the morning Rosie overheard it in the bar. In truth, everyone in Hobbiton and Bywater had heard of the news and it traveled down to Tookland and the northern towns of the Shire two days after. The sky was brighter although the days in everyone's minds became darker and dismal. 

A small group had gathered on top of a lone hill early in April. The sun was out and it was a beautiful day; the wild flowers began to bloom in the feral areas and the only thing that stirred in the field was the light breeze. In the midst of the circle were empty beds of satin filled with flowers, one for Frodo Baggins, and the other for Samwise Gamgee.

The Thain blessed them as one by one, everyone gave their respects and threw their flowers in. The same ceremonies were occurring for Peregrin and Meriadoc in their hometowns that day as well. 

There were silent tears and grieving; many kept their mourning to themselves. Many expected this day already for many of them already figured they had died in the start. But for Gaffer Gamgee, his face was grave and his eyes were grim, not wanting to believe Sam's death. The Cottons stood beside the Gamgees and many others who knew Sam Gamgee or Frodo Baggins came. 

The Thain's lament for the two were deaf to her ears and Rosie had not cried. The wind gathered up again and Rosie lifted her eyes. Families were in black and the flower petals in the caskets fluttered. A handful of the flowers became caught in the breeze and she didn't watch them blow away. This wasn't supposed to happen, she thought, no, not like this.

And half an hour later, the crowd thinned and the Thain left. Four hobbits stood off on the side to take the beds away and they waited. The Gamgees left wanting, and yet not wanting, to forget and the Cottons waited for Rosie. She finally stepped forward when mostly everyone had left and looked down at the beds. She didn't know what to think or feel and she fingered the flowers in the bed. Someone had laid morning glory and she knelt down beside the casket and the memories came in vaguely. 

And for that time, she barely noticed being helped to her feet or walking down with her family back home. She did not hear their attempts to comfort her or see the beds being carried away. She did not know of anything.

Then the first sound to her came and it was a crack and then a thunderous smack. She turned left and she left Tom's arms; she walked ahead to the top of the hill. At the top she stood their frozen and a lump formed in her throat. East of the hill, the ruffians gathered their axes and left the scene. The Party Tree had fallen. The strongest and oldest thing this Shire had known for generations was broken on the field.

They heard her faint cry and Tom and Nibs followed her up the hill, and when she ran down the hill, Tom caught her arm. "No, Rosie, don't! You can't do anything now, leave it be! Stay away from there, there are ruffians!" He said but she whipped her hands roughly away from him and ran towards it. 

Tom and Nibs watched her run away and Farmer Cotton came to them. "Leave her alone for a little while. She won't come. I think Rosie has just opened her eyes." He said sadly and they made their way home.

Rosie ran all the way down to the party field and by that time the ruffians had left the tree to die. She stumbled over her steps and stopped in front of the tree abruptly. Then she fell onto her knees and began to cry for the first time. She grasped the bark and she bawled in stifling sobs. 

She looked down at herself. The black dress her mother had found for her was spread around her as if it was a dark hole and her netted gloves were torn at the fingertips where she gripped the tree bark. Her curls stuck to her wet face and she rocked back and forth as she suffered alone in the field. She was a wreck without her Sam.

~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~

Farmer Cotton came to the door after a faint knocking was heard and opened it to find Marigold. 

"Marigold, please come in," Farmer Cotton said and she nodded her head. She took her sunbonnet off and twisted the ring on her finger. She had grown up quite fast and looked mature well beyond her years by the way she handled herself.

"Mister Cotton, I have come before our family leaves for the time being. Bagshot Row has been destroyed and our family is going to be living in Halfred's home secretly up north until times get better, if they ever will," She said solemnly and Farmer Cotton shook his head.

"I am terribly sorry, Miss Marigold. It's hard to believe Bagshot Row has been overtaken as well. Let me speak with your father. There is enough room for your family here. What do you mean by secretly?" He offered and she shook her head sadly.

"You cannot, Mr. Cotton. Our father is living in one of the new houses built by the Chief and it is not allowed. We should be living in there too, but we sneaked out before the ruffians noticed and our gaffer stayed behind. It was hard for him to see our home like that. There are many Rules and they cannot be disobeyed. Please leave him be for now. I would hate for anything to happen to you, sir," Marigold said and she bowed her head. She couldn't cry in front of Mister Cotton, it wouldn't be proper.

She continued and despite her strong face her voice cracked, "The reason I came is for Rosie. Is she upstairs? I must speak with her before we leave," She said and Farmer Cotton nodded.

"Don't expect her to talk, or be awake for any matter. She's been the same for months and now that she is home and the Green Dragon is closed, she doesn't come out," He explained and she nodded. She handed a box carefully in her hands and headed up the steps.

The door was closed and Marigold opened it slowly in case she was asleep. An abandoned bowl of food was left under her bedside untouched and the curtains were drawn and the candles were glowing down to the stubs. Marigold stepped forward in the dim dark and knelt down to Rosie's face. She could tell she was awake but she didn't take heed her presence there. Her face was towards Marigold and Marigold brushed the curls away from her face. Her eyes were distant and her eyelashes fluttered as if she was recalling something mentally.

"Oh, Rosie, poor lass… listen. I have something I found in the rubble of Bagshot Row after the ruffians wrecked it and you may keep it. I hope I will see you again soon. For now, I must be leaving," She cooed and Rosie blinked slowly as she listened. She hadn't cried in a while, she had cried herself out too much before.

Marigold set it down beside her mattress and left with a kiss on Rosie's temple. She left with a few last words to Farmer Cotton saying, "Tell Tom I will miss him dearly." She closed the door and left and for months the Gamgees were not seen, save for the Gaffer. 

~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~

For an hour, Rosie laid there without moving until she finally threw her arm over weakly. She felt the top of the box. It wasn't until she felt somewhat a bit of strength in her to sit and take the box to her lap. Then she found an old shawl in her drawer and left her room with the box. She slipped out the door without the heed of her family.

Outside in the hour before complete darkness, Rosie walked through to the fields ahead of their houses. She walked on, not sure where she was going in her conscious state, but her heart did. She ended up in the middle of the field where the tiny wild bluebells grew where she shared them with Sam. The field was now scarce with the sight of flowers and patched of black dirt spotted the meadow. She limped down on her knees and her fingers traced the edge of the box gently. 

It was a plain wooden box with small carvings and was lighter than she thought t would be. She held her breath for a moment and opened it. She wanted to wait to open it until she was stronger but she had to see what was inside. Deep down she knew of whom it concerned and she never wanted to forget Sam, no matter how much it hurt, and it did hurt very badly. Every time thoughts of him would come to her, it felt like her heart was bleeding.

The lid was open and she almost did not have the nerve to look down, but she did. Folded leaves of parchment were lined up rows and Rosie held one, then another, until she almost tore each leaf open with her frantic fingers. She would not believe what was in front of her, it seemed unreal.

Every folded letter had her name written over the top and when the seal was broken, at the bottom of every letter there was his name signed at the bottom. Rosie let out a slight moan and choked on her oncoming tears. These letters--- were letters to her

She read every letter twice and some more so. She read them in order of their dates and wanted to memorize everyone. They seemed countless…

~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~

__

To Miss Cotton,

Rosie, I have never realy written a letter before to anyone other than my familie. I suppose I just wanted to write because I was thinking of you and thought you deserved a letter, and becides it would not hurt for me to practice…

~··÷¦÷··~

To Rosie Cotton,

The snowstorms have been harder than ever and perhaps afterwards I will send you my letters. I was thinking of that field of flowers you showed me before the snow came. They were lovely. Rosie, this might sound strange but I am glad you said no to Nolfarm Burrowes, and what I'm meaning is…

~··÷¦÷··~

Dear Rosie Cotton, 

I wasn't expecting you by my window tonite, but I'm glad you came. I know I just gave you one of my letters, but I couldn't stop myself from writing another one. I cannot wait to see you by the Party Tree tomorrow night; maybe we can plan on meeting again some other nights just so we can talk. Rosie, truthfuly I cannot wait to see you again or any day afterwards…

~··÷¦÷··~

Dear Rosie,

I have been missing you so much. I have not seen you for weeks… If it was anything I have said in that letter I gave you, I am sorry but I do not regret what I said. It is so very true and I have feelings for you more than you can imagine. Everything about you, for I love your soft curls over your eyes and it is hard for me to admit to you that I get lost in them quite easily. If only I could say these things to you, but I can't. In fact, all I have been doing is writing to myself…

~··÷¦÷··~

Dearest Rosie, 

I find these letters useless now. There is nothing else to hide now that I have told you. I love you, more than anything, and think of you more than anything else. Is it possible to be so in love with someone you almost forget yourself? I think it is because I can feel myself losing myself into you. I might sound silly but it is wholly true…

~··÷¦÷··~

Rosie stopped at this letter and noticed another in the box. It was without a seal and even without her name on the fold. She opened it slowly and she could tell he had not finished it. By the end of the letter she was weeping utterly in her anguish in the dead of night.

~··÷¦÷··~

__

Dearest Rose,

Yes, I know that you must get used to the name Rose but I cannot help myself. It fits so beautifully with your face, truly. Rosie my dear, this will be the last letter I write to you for a long time. If I remember tonite I will tell you where I keep my letters so you can read them. My love, tonite I will tell you truthfuly where I am headed off to with mister Frodo. I am wishing that I wont' be gone too long because if I do I will miss you sorely. I cannot go long without hearing your voice or seeing your face. Please do not forget me if I am long and I promise when I get back I won't leave you long ever again. Rosie remember I love you with all my heart and I will be back. Nothing will stop me from coming home.

I just want you to know how much I love your sweet laugh and smile, and even the way you look when you are quiet and you're not aware I am looking at you. You are everything in my eyes.

~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~

And the letter stopped. Rosie trembled as she sobbed, the most she ever had, and set the letter up against her chest. She uttered several gasps and spoke into the nothingness of the night. "Sam…If you were only here next to me! If only…"

She paused and choked. Her voice sounded strange to her in the silence, "If I only told you I loved you again once more before you left… everything reminds me of you. Is it wrong for me to still think you are coming back or to believe that you aren't dead? They found you, they said, they did. As much as I didn't want to listen, they said it-it had to be you! But I still expect you to be coming home to me…coming home so I won't let you go again."

She kept the letters close to her lap and wept. "What can I do, Sam? It is too hard without you…you were everything and I love you. I won't say you're dead, I won't…Listen at what I sound like, I talk as if you were here…" She whispered and she curled up on the floor, lost in the grasses of the field. The bluebells drooped down over her.

~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~

The summers were long and hot. It was too dangerous to say anything from their minds without being locked up. Many went to the west side of the river where the water wasn't as diluted and soon, a thick fog hung over the Shire from the chimney smoke. Supplies became lower and lower. The idea of living the way they used to was far from reach, but they kept their hopes, although they were slim.

The Cotton boys woke up every morning to work harder around the house and Rosie had left her room and did what she had to do for her family. There is always love in a family and so she tried to find her happiness in that, even though she still felt the hole in her heart. Her brothers had always been her best friends and they subtly did what they could to make her smile just a little.

One morning, Nick took Rosie from her making of breakfast right before the sunrise on their porch. He put an arm around her and looked at her troubled face. She waited for what he wanted to say and he saw a sad beauty in her eyes. "Rosie," He said and he faced her towards the horizon, "I know these times are hard, but be strong, please. We cannot be without your stableness, we look up to you and I speak the truth. We love you, sister." 

She turned to her brother and gave him an adoring smile as her breath trembled. Then they hugged tightly for a long time as Nick stroked her hair consolingly.

~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~


	20. The 2nd of November

Let me just thank all of my readers for staying along almost weekly for this story. ^__^ There will be used excerpts from the trilogy since they are best unchanged in my opinion, so some of the dialogue is not my own. I think you'll be able to spot it out. The entire dialogue at a point is Tolkien's because I didn't have the heart to change it, but I added in my own insight so it wouldn't seem like straight copying from the book. ;)  
  
Anyway this isn't my final goodbye or thanks, so I better be letting you read the chapter, huh?? I hate to cut it where it is, but this chapter would be very long if I let myself write and write...LOL  
  
Happy Easter!  
  
Chapter 19: The 2nd of November  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
The Shire had changed in all but nearly a year. The unknown anniversary of Frodo Baggins's leave came and went and when everyone suspected conditioned couldn't worsen, they did. Soon from word in town, there was a rumor of a 'Sharkey' in the Shire. A tall, powerful thing with the strength to control the Shire, and a weak being shadowing behind him and listening to every word commanded. No one had actually seen the fellow up close (or at least they said they didn't), but the unknown is always feared.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
A yellow sun was rose early in the morning as it always does and when Rosie awoke, she stole a look out the kitchen window. Then after, she took her cloak by the door and walked out.  
  
The snow was late for this time of year of November and a forewarning cold in the air bit in the sharp and sporadic winds. Rosie came forward to the shed where she had seen her father and brothers from inside. They held weapons in their hands as Farmer Cotton looked inside and swore.  
  
"They must have in the night, the damned ruffians! They raided our shed of all its desirable goods!" He cried madly and appeared from the storehouse. He spotted Rosie and he shut his mouth. His face softened but his eyes were still harsh and angry.  
  
"Rosie, dear, get yourself inside. It's not safe, it never is anymore," He ordered and Rosie nodded her head shortly. She took a quick look back at the shed. The stable seemed untouched surprisingly enough, but Cobfoot was restless in his stall and grunted loudly. Their family's shed was in a poor state, and the doors were swinging slightly on their hinges. They had been axed through and left was a gaping hole in the middle where they met at the lock.  
  
She left for inside and she continued her morning working with her mother in the house. In Rosie's opinion, the house was uncomfortably clean. For months the house was all they ever tended to, since being outside was erased as an option. Its homey, warm sense of feeling had become into an impression of an untouched display.  
  
Midday came and a familiar sound came to Rosie, a most heart-breaking one. She took her eyes off the fire she had been sitting by briefly and looked to the window. The crack of falling trees came again and Rosie saw the ruffians leaving the scene with their amount of wood. The extra trees they had destroyed stood or lay down pitifully, for they were left to die just as the Party Tree did. Rosie looked away and sat by the fire without the desire to think anymore of the matter.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Mr. Cotton and his boys came in late after noon and ate the meal Mrs. Cotton and Rosie had left out for them. Afterwards, they spoke quietly and Rosie noticed a change in her brothers. They had matured considerably in the last few years. They had all come to age, Nick had just turned that very year and Nibs was close behind. But Rosie was not the only one who had taken notice of a change, for she didn't see her own change in herself.  
  
Jolly finished his meal quickly even though he had seconds and stood to leave the table. Rosie had been cleaning the dishes in the kitchen and saw him leave. "Wilcome, don't leave your plate out for the flies. Bring it so I can clean it." She said sternly and Jolly brought his plate to the sink.  
  
Nibs had left the table as well, making sure to give his plate to Rosie and found Jolly outside. There wasn't much of a view to enjoy anymore, but the pale sun gave little comfort. Nibs sat on the ledge of the porch barrier and Jolly had taken out his pipe. Nibs was surprised to see that Jolly still had a little weed left that the ruffians hadn't taken. The smell of the burning weed reminded them of late nights in the comforting bars. They were all closed these days.  
  
Nibs studied his brother's face. His hair was still very light from the summer sun and his childhood freckles still spotted his face. The smoke rose in wisps under the shadows incase a ruffian passed by and noticed and Nibs spoke at last. "Everything has changed. Nothing is the same," Nibs said sadly and Jolly nodded.  
  
"I feel sorry for the children born now. They will have to learn to live up fast. I feel as aged as old Dad and Rosie has grown bitter. Her voice shows it and she will not open up." He paused and said," Her heart left with Sam Gamgee when he died. I never thought she would live to be unwed." Jolly finished and he shook his head. They all pitied Rosie and her brothers watched over her even though she was older than them, except Tom.  
  
Nibs took one more breath of the smoke until he walked back inside. He missed how things were before. He passed by Rosie in the kitchen and she had finished her cleaning. She still stood over the sink and stared out the window down the path. There was nothing.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Later that day, an intense tension drew over Farmer Cotton. The assault of their shed had him stressed all day and he made sure he was ready for any action although he was privately scared of the lot of ruffians. He kept an axe by the door and Mrs. Cotton nagged at him all day for having him leave such a weapon in her house.  
  
Rosie kept her eyes out on the shed and although it was perhaps not a good idea, she left for outside to check on Cobfoot.  
  
The Shire was uneasy in its dead silence and Rosie walked to the stable. Cobfoot had been eating his oats and he came over. He brought his head to her and she stroked his speckled nose. He blinked softly as his way of thanks and went back to drink from his trough.  
  
She came outside and continued to walk up the hill. She came to the crest of it and the dead grasses scratched her ankles. Her house waited behind her, wanting her to stay close but she stayed put on the hill. The other side of the hill seemed different and she couldn't put her mind on it to what it was. It seemed similar to the plains around Bywater and she walked cautiously down the slope. The grasses came well passed the hem of her dress and she knelt down.  
  
A spot of yellow had been growing under all of it. She carefully plucked it. It was a dandelion she held, and in spite of the fact that it was a weed, Rosie realized it had been months since she had seen anything resembling a flower. Its delicate petals were soft under her thumbs as she felt it and tried to imagine the fields as they used to be. She couldn't see them changing anytime soon and it saddened her awfully. She stared at it for a long time.  
  
And then suddenly, she left the flower by her feet and sprung up. Her heart pounded as a clean ringing of a horn sounded in the air. The shock of it kept her frozen but the vigorous sound of the horn made her want to run to it. She wasn't sure if it was of good or bad and soon, another blow was heard over the hills and rang for miles as the sun set rapidly. A loud voice shouted from down in the skirts of Bywater yelling:  
  
Awake! Awake! Fear, Fire, Foes! Awake! Fire, Foes! Awake!  
  
This yell startled her and the echo of the horn was heard no more. She ran down the hill towards her house from where she could see her brothers and fathers disappearing fast down the path. Alerted voices soon filled the air and the Shire looked as if it had awoken from a hazy sleep. The noise was confusing and she ran into the house.  
  
No one was inside and she slammed the door loudly behind her. Instantly, the front door swung open and her mother grabbed her. "Child, where have you gone off to? This is not the time to become lost outside! Something is happening, and I fear it," She said and she brought them outside to the front of their house.  
  
Nibs stood there with a pitchfork and Rosie sat down uneasily. The excitement of it all had disabled her to think straight and she had become flustered. His brother stayed close by her and did his duty of looking after the two. He had to keep in charge now that his elder brothers and father was away and soon his hands became numb from grasping the pitchfork so tightly.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
The horn finished ringing and the ears of the pony stayed alert for anymore calls. The path of Bywater was dusty and the setting sun turned the clouds pink and the shadows long. The twilight was disturbed with the commotion of voices and rushed noises and bright lights were lit.  
  
The pony stopped and snorted of out frustration as four bodies blocked the way. The faces were all recognizable despite the oncoming dark and Farmer Tolman Cotton stood in front of his boys. He lowered his axe a little and said, "Nay! It's not one of them ruffians. It's a hobbit by the size of it, but all dressed up queer. Hey! Who are you, and what's all this to-do?" He asked with a harsh tone to his voice and the pony stepped forward a bit.  
  
"It's Sam, Sam Gamgee. I've come back."  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Hobbits ran down the path and Rosie would occasionally look up to see who passed by. Her mother stood by the door anxiously, worrying for her sons and husband's sake. Rosie stayed seated as she held her hands tightly. Her braid had become loose from her running and wisps of hair hung beside her face.  
  
A dog barked not too far away and Nibs became alert and brought Rosie close to him. She looked out past the porch and saw a pony trot up closer to their house in the dusk. She held her breath and he gave her a comforting squeeze. Nibs stepped down the porch steps with his fork and the voice stopped Nibs from proceeding forward. The voice was soft, but bold, unlike the ruff Big Folk voice they expected. Rosie knew this enticing voice and her heart thumped loudly, for she never thought she would hear it again.  
  
"It's me! Sam Gamgee! So don't try prodding me, Nibs. Anyway, I've a mail- shirt on me." He jumped off the pony and started up the steps of their porch as Nibs moved out of the way.  
  
Sam took a good look around the Cotton's house. He had not seen it in what felt like a very long time and he could tell by Nibs's face that he was beyond any words to say. He could understand why, many had already told him they thought he was long gone.  
  
Mrs. Cotton stood silently by the round door in her apron, just as he remembered her. He bowed his head down to her and said, "Good evening, Mrs. Cotton! Hullo, Rosie!"  
  
The site of her, even in the dark, had given him such a feeling as if he had been pulled up from being underwater too long. He stopped midway on the steps and she walked towards him. He bowed his head as well to her out of courtesy and his chest swelled up from being by her once more. This was what it all added up to, to come home to her. The dim shone on her fair skin and her green eyes.  
  
She stopped two steps before him. Rosie couldn't think of anything to say to him. He had been dead to her and she had spent so many nights missing him, missing him so much, that she hadn't prepared for this at all, and so she let her temper take the better of her as if it was his fault for everything. "Hullo, Sam. Where've you been? They said you were dead; but I've been expecting you since Spring. You haven't hurried, have you?" Her words were sad but with each one they became firm and sharp.  
  
"Perhaps not," Sam said abashed at her tone and he seemed unsure of what to say to her next, "But I'm hurrying now. We're setting about the ruffians, and I've got to get back to Mr. Frodo. But I thought I'd have a look and see how Mrs. Cotton was keeping... and you, Rosie."  
  
Her mother cut in and smiled at Sam. It was strange to see his face after all this time but she was proud of what he was doing. He seemed braver and all and her eyes blurred at the thought of him alive and well. "We're keeping nicely, thank you, or should be, if it weren't for these thieving ruffians."  
  
Sam gave a somber grin and looked up at Rosie. If only he could forget what was happening with the Shire and stay with her! The silence was quickly broken. "Well, be off with you! If you've been looking after Mr. Frodo all this while, what d'you want to leave him for, as soon s things look dangerous?" She asked promptly and she looked down the road. More of their kin was gathering.  
  
Sam stood there and Rosie saw his lips move in the golden light pouring through the windows, as he tried to plan out the right things to say. Oh, as much as she wanted him to stay, he had to go, he must...and he did. He nodded shortly to himself, as if making up his mind, turned on his heel on the steps and immediately hoisted himself on his pony. The pony took a few trots down the path and Sam turned as he thought he heard her footsteps.  
  
She ran behind him and came to his side. She looked up to him with his golden plates and mail and a sweeping green cloak around his shoulders, and took his hand that held the reins.  
  
"I think you look fine, Sam," She started and he put his hand on top of hers until she took it back and continued with a subtle face in which he could not tell if she was impatient or worrisome, "Go on now! But take care of yourself, and come straight back as soon as you have settled the ruffians!" He nodded and with a snap of the reins, he was galloping fast down towards the commotion.  
  
Rosie stood there until she moved off the path to let other hobbits make their way to the village. It was brightly lit with lanterns in the dark of early night, and Rosie ran back to the house. She mother opened the door and said, "Come, lass, we must make our home as comfortable as possible for when your father and his band come back." She had said but Rosie had a better idea. Many hobbits that came down the road were empty-handed and if her kin were going to fight, then they would have a fair one against the Big Folk.  
  
She ran past the broken doors of the shed and looked for anything the ruffians didn't take. She knew her father would understand this time; when it came to owning hoes and rakes and things of that sort, her father was known for buying them in bulk for each of her children. But the Shire was in trouble and if it took her a full year's pay to buy each one back, then she would.  
  
She grabbed as many forks and shovels and hoes, and took them to the side of the road and for each hobbit that passed by without a weapon of some sort, she offered them one, persuading them that they would need one if they wanted to protect their home.  
  
She remembered a promise she made to herself after Sam left, promising that she would do at least something to help while Sam was gone, and if this was it then she hoped it made some type of a difference.  
  
After no one had come down the path for a time, Rosie took the extra shovels they still had and set them back in the shed. She stopped in front of a dusty window and fixed her hair. She was an awful mess in her opinion for Sam to see her and her hands shook as she tied her hair back. Sam was back, he was alive and she still couldn't believe it. He was never dead and now he had come back. She tried not to cry, like the months she had been trying not to, but the sheer bliss in the thought of him back and saving the Shire made her smile as the tears came down her face.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~ 


	21. The Mallorn

Here's the last chapter, and I'm very sad...*sniffle*! I'm planning a short epilogue and that should be up if things don't go as badly planned as they have LOL (i.e.: lemonade on the keyboard is not good and will cost you a new one LOL). Again, another quote from Tolkien by the end, which seemed very sweet and appropriate that is only mentioned by Sam a little by the end. (From Grey Havens chapter, pg. 1001, 2003 trilogy version---disclaimer rules I should have been doing earlier ;) )  
  
Anyway, here is how I will end the main story line of Morning Glory...be on the lookout for an epilogue.  
  
Chapter 20: The Mallorn  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
Nothing would have never prepared Samwise for what the Shire would be like when he had gone back, not even from the image in Lady Galadriel's Mirror. He never thought it possible that it would be like this, his home. It tore him up inside to see trees fallen and the ground scorched, but he knew the fight would soon be over for the Shire, for good or bad, and stubbornly told himself they'd win it back after all the toil they had been through. But he quickly got rid of that thought because past the doubt he had high hopes and even more faith with his Dad beside him.  
  
He was the same. Not much grayer on his crown but he had indeed gone at least a little deaf in both ears. Sam kept his arm around his Dad and helped him up the porch stairs to the Cottons.  
  
"Watch your step, Dad!" He warned and the Gaffer perked up.  
  
"Watch my...?" He asked and when his foot hit the side of the steps he said, "'Look for the steps!' I know! Aye, I heard ya'." He assured himself and Sam shook his head smiling to have his Dad by him, and hopefully soon, to have his mother and sisters back as well.  
  
They walked into the Cotton's house and Farmer Cotton stopped his talk to Merry and Frodo and pulled up a seat for the Gaffer.  
  
Rosie had been on the slope of the stairs with her younger brothers as Farmer Cotton and Tom explained the situation in the Shire for what seemed like hours. She listened quietly to what Frodo and Merry said subtly of their travels and even though her father was impatient with proceeding about what might happen in Bywater, Rosie was eager to hear what Frodo had to say. He looked very tired and worn, even older than her old father did. She had noticed his poor maimed hand and he seemed to loose much of the stomach that he used to carry. He seemed very sad in his eyes. Merry, although she hadn't seen him a long time ago when they were both much younger, was a proud hobbit with a strong stance and steady light eyes on his dark, bold face.  
  
And then Sam came in with his Dad and her heart jumped. His stance seemed as bold as Merry's and he flashed her a soft look once his father had himself settled. She still was in disbelief that he was right here alive, and she wondered why she gave up hope after believing in the first place that he would make home in the end.  
  
They spoke shortly and the Gaffer said, "...And I hope my Sam's behaved himself and given satisfaction?"  
  
"Perfect satisfaction, Mr. Gamgee," Frodo said and he smiled, "Indeed if you will believe it, he's now one of the most famous people in all the lands, and they are making songs about his deeds from here to the Sea and beyond the Great River."  
  
And then Sam turned pink and Rosie smiled at him. She knew Sam must be very pleased with the foreign men and perhaps elves singing songs, and nonetheless, about himself. He saw Rosie looking at him and he glanced back at Frodo. He didn't need his help anymore with pleasing Rosie but he was grateful.  
  
The night was long and slow with talk of preparing a revolt and Rosie made her way to bed early to prepare for tomorrow. The rest stayed and discussed and Rosie noticed Sam watching her make her way to her room. She dreamed they won the Shire back and it was very different in way, with the lush grasses she remembered but with a tall white tree in which was foreign to her.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
The next morning, everyone was up early preparing for the day that, everyone felt in their hearts, would be the day they would gain the Shire back. Rosie was up early with her mother and younger brothers fixing breakfast and Mrs. Cotton insisted that the house should be in tip-top condition for her guests. And before Rosie knew it, Samwise, her father and brothers, and the others left the house and Rosie felt the worse feeling in her stomach all day. She was scared of losing her brothers or father, and of course Samwise. The house was dark and dismal as Rosie was left alone with her own thoughts of what might happen to them, or Samwise now that he had actually come back. She wouldn't lose him now, she told herself, and after a long while, she convinced herself that they would be all right.  
  
And later that day, just after sundown, it was as if her prayers were answered and everyone returned for a brief while. She hugged her brothers tightly and Tom said, "You shouldn't be fretting over our sake, Rosie-dear. We'll always come home to you."  
  
However, as soon as they came home they were out again to work and only until the midnight hours did Mrs. Cotton and Rosie see them again. Mrs. Cotton drew Farmer Cotton into his chair with a hearty meal he could not finish. Guest beds were made for Frodo and Sam until they rebuilt and revived Bagshot Row and Bag End.  
  
Rosie tried to busy herself in the kitchen with nothing of important. For some reason, she couldn't get herself to face Samwise. She cleaned the spotless counters and then Sam came in. He set his empty plate in the sink and he gave Rosie a small smile. She started to clean the dishes quietly with her tongue faltering to say anything out of comfort and Sam seemed to linger in the kitchen just to be by her.  
  
"You've had a hard day, Mr. Samwise. You better get yourself into bed for tomorrow," She said efficiently and he came up beside her and she stopped her cleaning.  
  
"Mr. Samwise?" He said and gave his silly grin that Rosie loved and he looked into her face. "You shouldn't have to call me that, it so very formal."  
  
Rosie didn't say anything and he continued after a short silence, "Yes, I s'ppose it has been a long day and I must get myself to sleep just a little while." He said and Rosie spoke sincerely for the first time.  
  
"Were you scared out there today?"  
  
Sam's face was solemn and he said, "I have been scared many times of late since the day I left." They kept their looks steady and they did not continue until Sam finished before he left. "Promise me I'll see you tomorrow at least once. It will make my work away lighter for me." He said truthfully and after he stepped out of the room her heart melted for him like it had so many times before.  
  
Sam could tell she had changed within the time he had gone. She seemed to have closed herself up to everyone and he knew she had grown up with the way she talked and acted and Sam wished it was only temporary. He loved Rosie for the free-spirited, openhearted darling she was.  
  
The night was very late and Rosie was still up unable to sleep and a childish thought (or so she took it) came to her to check on Sam. She stepped down the stairs soundlessly and crept over to the living quarters their quests were sleeping in. And there she saw Sam at the fireplace down to its last embers with his back turned to her. He smoked his pipe stone- still with the little weed he still kept in his pack throughout the whole journey and for a while Rosie stared at him.  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ··~  
  
The year 1420 came and the winter of the year before seemed to disappear just as the year did. A new sky hung over the Shire and the sun came out brighter than it had for a while. There was no more winter, as they knew it, until mid-October of course, but for now the Shire was experiencing a beautiful pre-Spring. The recovering fields were bathed in a warm sunlight, which was strange for January and February, and many homes rebuilt and erected, like Bagshot Row, and ruffian houses were brought down. The weed was grown again and the harvest started early and the year was known as 'The Great Year of Plenty'.  
  
Many hobbits were outside more than they had in over a year and Sam saw this as he trotted down the paths with his pony Bill. He had been doing this quite often just to see how the Shire was doing. He had been busier than he expected he would be when he came back home and he was impatient to see what Lady Galadriel's dust did to the lovely Shire. It had already started its work and he remembered how excited he was only a week ago when he brought the 'Travelers' round the mallorn sapling that had began to grow, and they had cried in front of it, for happy and sad, and for many other reasons.  
  
The Party Field was starting to come into view and Sam slowed Bill down as his heart trembled. Rosie had been walking across the field in her yellow summer dress toward the mallorn sapling as it already stood a few feet over her head. The lace of her sleeves draped gracefully down and her shoulders were bare under her curls. She looked up overhead and Sam felt as if he was seeing an angel as the mallorn's silver leaves fluttered above her. They had both been very quiet, and all the while the subtle silence had been eating them up inside.  
  
He guided Bill of the trail and she noticed him coming to her. He stopped Bill before the mallorn and slid off his back. Rosie stepped forward after a standstill moment and stroked the side of his nose and said softly, "It's a beautiful pony."  
  
"Aye," He nodded and they said no more. She walked away after a few moments and sat in front of the mallorn. The whole Shire had been in awe of it and Rosie had only seen it today. The bark was sleek and the leaves were silvery white and thin and the branches could have fooled anyone of being made of glass.  
  
"Lovely tree, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you been well of late?"  
  
"For the most part."  
  
And after she spoke, Sam took a deep breath and stood by his pony. "You were quick with tongue with me when we first spoke...will you not say anymore than a few words now? Yes, we have spoke, but so very shortly." His eyes seemed to be smiling softy and his voice was meant to be gentle but Rosie didn't turn around.  
  
"And what would you have me say to you? It is very strange, Samwise, to see you after your death day ceremony and dressed up in metal and mail," She said steady and clear and Sam remained quite. She looked blankly at the mallorn's bark as she waited.  
  
He sighed shortly to himself as he thought and stepped forward, "Alright then," He said, "I will take it off. I haven't changed under my suit of mail, Rosie, if that's what you are worried of." He was desperate for her to accept him again and he messed with the buckles on his shoulders in the attempt to remove his breastplate.  
  
"No," She said and turned around midway, "Don't take it off."  
  
He stopped and all his thought lost him as he looked upon her profile as she kept her head cast down. Her honey-coloured curls trailed down her bosom and her face was so fair, save her rosy cheeks and ruby lips, and her voice so sweet that Sam's defenses melted. He came to his knees down to her and she grazed the ground with her eyes before she looked up at him.  
  
The birds chirped above them and the leaves stirred. "I heard there are songs being sung of you down by the foreign places," She said and he bowed his head as he nodded and smiled; he was still uncomfortable with the attention. She fiddled with the soft yellow ribbons that crossed over the front of her dress as she spoke again.  
  
"Did you see an elf?"  
  
"Aye, I saw many. One is my companion...I wish you could have seen it, the places they lived in, their language! Every day was like years, and it was very pleasant in a way, I s'pose. I could've lived in their dwellings for years...but--but I came back for my life sitting in front of me... I hope you see what I mean, Rosie. I missed you dearly."  
  
Rosie kept her gaze on Sam and his dark eyes and felt herself go numb. Now she didn't know why she was so quiet with him, after wishing all this time he would be alive and well! He sat there in front of her and she saw her Sam again after assuming that he was different and changed, and in a way he was. But here he was spilling his heart out to her like he had done so many times before, blushing and smiling, his eyes still sparkling when he spoke of elves...he was golden. Golden under the sunlight, golden with his armour, golden with his locks and beloved face. His rustic voice was the melody to her ears that she had tried to remember the tune to for months and his gentleness was what she had missed for so long.  
  
"Rosie, please don't be so distant with me," He said with searching eyes and she choked.  
  
"Sam," She said and she felt as if she had to argue with his words,"It's hard to pretend like none of this has happened. We've been through so much...it's all so different now," She finished and he moved closer to her. A breeze picked up through the long grasses and the smell of thyme was lifted up through the air. His hand was so very close to hers and he felt shy like children do.  
  
"But it doesn't have to be. I've been gone and I am back," He stated and he slowly brought his hand into hers. She took it in with a soft clasp around his strong hand.  
  
"Yes," She whispered and she spilt everything from her mind, "But... do you know what it feels like to think that your beloved has died? Sam, it's still hard to believe you are back with me." Her face grew terribly sad and their faces were so close that she rested her forehead against his and he didn't take his eyes off her. And after a great while, she closed her eyes and tears fell from her eyes and he stroked her fingers and said, "It's hard for me to believe that I am here with you after so long. Rosie, I didn't want you to cry when I came back." He finished softly and he put a hand on her cheek, as tears of his own threatened to fall from his eyes.  
  
She opened her eyes and met with his lovingly, and he leaned in and both pairs of their lips met. And soon their honest kiss out the pity of their toil grew passionate for the love that had built up inside of them all of those days and weeks and months and years. It was what they longed for... it was each other, heart and soul. Both of them had hearts like children which was blanketed by time's worries and problems, and when that blanket was pushed beside they acted out of innocence. And everything seemed right although much change had ensued. Samwise's soft hands on her face seemed right to Rosie, and the same to Sam with Rosie's sweet lips moving with his own. They held one another tightly against each other and after they had pulled away, their hearts desired for each other's love again completely and they rested their faces tenderly together.  
  
Rosie's fingertips played with the curls down his neck with her face buried within them. She felt herself in complete ecstasy with him again. Sam's hand strayed to his pocket and he whispered a prayer in his thoughts to the heavens. Out of everything he wanted, he wanted her and this moment to go right. He had been carrying it around with him for months. Rosie opened her eyes after Sam stroked her arm and he had both of her hands soon. He stood her up on her curly-topped feet with him and he kept his face so lovingly by hers that his lips brushed her cheek as he spoke.  
  
He smiled fondly and suddenly he slipped a thin gold band on her left hand from his pocket with three diamonds encrusted into it. "Rose Cotton, please marry me and I will be forever in love with you, I can promise you that," He vowed and he kissed her hand.  
  
Rosie's heart jumped in her throat and she looked gently at him as she stumbled with the right words to respond. "Of course, Samwise...yes, yes, I'll marry you." She said and they kiss sweetly again. And in each other's eyes, they knew they were marrying the most beautiful person they knew, inside and out.  
  
They embraced closely and after a short while, Rosie faced Samwise as she twisted the ring on her finger and laughed. "I was waiting for you to ask me all this while," she joked playfully and Sam tussled with her auburn curls as he beamed, "And well, you've wasted a year, so why wait longer?"  
  
Sam rocked with her back and forth and smiled. The brilliance of the morning light had lingered just for them and the raw blossoms of the mallorn seemed to appear for the first time. "Wasted? I wouldn't call it that."  
  
~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~ 


	22. The Epilogue

07/03/04 Yes, eveyone, it's the day before the 4th of July and look how long it's been since I've submitted anything!! I really am sorry for the delay. My summer, surprisingly enough, is actually busy and full of stuff, other than last year where I mainly stayed at home and did, well, nothing. So now, I have the MG Epilogue up for you. Let me just say I started out writing it about a week after I 'ended' it. I thought it was all right for a while but it didn't seem too right, so I scratched it about the end of May and remained in a writer's block until about a week ago. I really, really, just like the way I have it ended but I promised an epilogue and it's not much, but I felt it had been a while since I've mentioned one of the repeating points in the story (big hint the title)  
  
·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··  
  
Epilogue  
  
Mid-Spring, Bywater, 1420 T.A.  
  
It was a day that no one in the Shire would have expected to be so perfect. It was the uttermost climax of Spring with the showers of rain well passed and the flowers very much in bloom. Nothing in the land was much disturbed save for when the mild breezes would pass through every now and then.  
  
Tents were scattered amongst the border of the Party Field the first day of the month of May. Mr. Gaffer Gamgee guessed to himself that there was not a hobbit absent at the gathering and he twisted restlessly in his seat. He gave his head a scratch and sighed loudly.  
  
"Keep patient, you ol' rascal. It'll happen soon enough... then you'll regret it came by so fast," Mrs. Bell Gamgee muttered to the Gaffer with her handkerchief ready. She never was too good with weddings.  
  
The Gaffer turned around to face the tree after getting another good look at who had arrived. Nearly all the seats were taken.  
  
The flaps of the tent doors encircling the field whipped softly in the wind and a loud chatter was coming out of a particular one in the back. Many of the lasses were hurriedly tucking and adjusting and pinning whatever had to be tucked, adjusted, and pinned.  
  
Rosie Cotton's hands were trembling slightly as she kneaded them out of nerves and she checked once more over the condition of her dress. It was flawless, just it had been for the last twenty minutes--- just like it had been the last four times she checked it.  
  
Marigold Gamgee came up behind her to look in the same looking glass. She squeezed Rosie's arms and Rosie forced a confident smile.  
  
"You look lovely, so stop fretting! Everything will be wonderful, I promise," said Marigold and Rosie nodded with the same pretend smile plastered on her face, and after a silent minute, Rosie gave a shaky breath and turned to Marigold with the most worrisome face.  
  
"But--but Marigold, how is it? Being married, getting married? I've told myself I've been ready for a long while but now that's it's actually here, I'm not sure..." She burst out very fast and Marigold laughed.  
  
"Rose, you will be the happiest you've ever been, I can tell you that from experience," Marigold advised sweetly (for she had been married to her brother Tom for a while now), although it was too short for Rosie's comfort, and kissed Rosie's cheek as she left. Rosie sat herself in a chair for a few minutes and sighed. No one ever told her getting married was so nerve-racking, otherwise she would have planned to have stopped her mother from inviting the entire Shire.  
  
Nearly a quarter of an hour later, a little lass of eight taking part of the wedding had stepped up to Rosie's side as she sat staring at her hands in her lap, and folded her hands civilly behind her back. Her flushed cheeks contrasted with her fair skin and her round green eyes caught Rosie's when she got her attention.  
  
"Ms. Cotton?" She asked politely and Rosie looked up, "Would you mind braiding my hair, please?"  
  
Rosie smiled softly and beckoned the lass to come and sit before her. Rosie took her red locks and wove them into a braid down her head and the little lass stood up afterwards and Rosie tied her ribbon into a bow at the bottom.  
  
"Thank you, miss," She said courteously and Rosie nodded. She looked back down at her lap quietly and the girl stared at her and her magnificent wedding dress (as the girl thought) until she said brightly, hoping to make Rosie smile, "I can't wait until I'm married... have you loved him a very long time?"  
  
Rosie did smile and responded, "Yes, a very long time."  
  
A grin broke across the lass's face and she ran off after thanking her once more to find her sisters. Rosie stayed smiling by herself for a minute after until she stood up and walked toward the tent door outside.  
  
The quick blast of breeze outside on her face was nice after the stifling hours inside the warm tent. She stood behind it, opposite of where her wedding would take place, and overlooked the hills adjacent to the field. She wished for an absurd second she could have found and grabbed Sam at that moment and ran away with him into the fields, away from everyone else.  
  
And although her mind had been muddled with the small details of the wedding and the party and predicting even what came afterward, her mind kept returning to Sam. She wondered if he worried as much as she did.  
  
Sam, she thought as she felt herself smile wide like a lass with a childhood crush. Yes, she had loved him for a very long time.  
  
·· ··÷¦÷·· ··  
  
Perhaps it was an unknown fact, but female hobbits always spent twice as much longer than the male hobbits did whenever there was an occasion to get primped and pressed for. Inside the tent where the groom-hobbits and young ring-bearer lads prepared to get dressed, they were passed ready for the wedding than most of the hobbit maidens were in the tent next door.  
  
Many of them stood chatting and laughing until they would be called out by Mrs. Cotton herself. She made herself the wedding ceremony planner and she had every move and event down by the minute.  
  
Many of the younger lads participating in the wedding had found some old sticks from the trees and began sword playing inside the humid tents. They circled around the room smacking their sticks, but hid them away whenever Mrs. Cotton would check in on them.  
  
Samwise Gamgee stood in a corner watching them and whispering pointers to the young lads as they passed about how to really win a sword match with certain moves. He laughed as he watched them take out and cover their swords every time Mrs. Cotton came but no matter how many times he tried to get his mind off his worries, he still had an uncomfortable lump in his Adam's apple.  
  
For the final time, Mrs. Cotton poked her head in and waved her hand. "Come now, we're going to begin in less in ten minutes, so we better start filin' out! My child, what did you do to your slacks?!" She yelped as she saw one of the lads with a stick in his guilty hand with mud on his knees.  
  
Sam took a deep breath and gnawed at his lower lip anxiously. Frodo Baggins came up and gave him a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You'll do fine," He said as if he read Sam's doubts. "There's nothing that can go wrong now. You'll have your Rose always just like she'll have you. That's what you've wanted, isn't it?" Frodo asked but it wasn't a question meant for him to answer. Sam smiled.  
  
He gave Frodo a hearty hug and pulled away beaming. "Tell Mrs. Cotton I need just another minute or two. Thanks again, Frodo... for being here for me, I mean." Frodo nodded softly and left.  
  
Sam took another deep breath as he did before and looked over to a bundle he had laid by his belongings. It made him think of Rosie and his sudden yearning just to see her before they were out in front of everyone drew him outside the tent before he realised it.  
  
He peered around the tent flap hoping Mrs. Cotton was looking elsewhere and crept over to the tent where Rosie should be with the other maidens.  
  
He looked inside even though he knew Rosie's mother would be furious if he stole a glance at his bride before the wedding. She wasn't inside.  
  
She thought on this for a moment before closing the tent flaps, trying to think where Mrs. Cotton could have possibly whisked her away to, when he heard his name from the other side of the tent he had been peeking in.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
Sam whipped around and found Rosie looking over the side of the tent facing the wide field. His face brightened up and her face did just the same.  
  
He took her gloved hands. "You look, well, lovely. Beautiful," He stumbled breathless and she held his hands tighter.  
  
"You as well." She smiled widely as she stared back warmly as if she hadn't seen him in days. "My mother will throttle you if she finds you with me before the wedding. She'll all about tradition." She smirked.  
  
They stood behind the tent as the wind snapped strongly at its flaps. It was cloudless and the sun shone a warming white light across the plains. Sam thought of the bundle in the tent and kissed Rosie's temple after a few silent intimate moments.  
  
"Wait here... I have a little something for you," he grinned. "I was going to wait until the following ceremony party but I've thought better of it."  
  
Before Rosie could protest, Sam was back inside his tent and emerged with his hands behind his back. She eyed him curiously but he brought his hands back out in front. They were blooming with the purples and blues of morning glory.  
  
"Morning glory?"  
  
"O' course."  
  
"Just like all those times."  
  
"You remember?"  
  
"How could I forget, Sam?"  
  
"Well," Sam explained, "It's been before the war that I've given you any... I just assumed."  
  
Rosie held the morning glory between herself and Sam and smiled. "This is just like that time years ago," she reminisced, "when you gave it to me during Halfred's wedding party. I don't think I ever told you that that night, I fell in love with you." She said fondly as she tucked a golden curl behind his ear. Her nerves seemed to have disappeared.  
  
"Now look where we are," Sam said, giving a comical look around the place and she laughed. She gave a nervous tug at her dress and look down through the tents where she could see the rows of people in front of the mallorn tree. Her nerves came right back as fast as they went.  
  
"Sam, have you ever wished that any of this could have happened sooner?" She asked solemnly, "There were so many years where we hesitated everything between us, and-- and, would you think it better if we got married before the war? If things hadn't gotten in the way... and if we didn't wait so years to actually talk to each other..." She gave a short laugh and continued, "Do you ever wish that, Sam?"  
  
Sam stayed quiet for a moment and held her hands tightly with the morning glory. He looked into her green eyes and remembered when he was much younger and knew that just a look from her made his entire day, just as it still did.  
  
"There are times I did, yes, but there has been no other day before today where you have looked more beautiful, or another day where I have loved you more." He said.  
  
He dipped her head back slowly with her crown of flowers atop her curls and paused to look at her as if to etch her face into his memories. And after moments of feeling each other's breath on their lips he kissed her as if they were at the altar. She kissed him back deeply. Every kiss was like the first with Sam and he was right, he always was. This was the time to be married, when they loved each other the uttermost.  
  
They didn't hear any footsteps coming towards them but just after a few moments they heard someone straining their throat. They pulled away and saw Merry Brandybuck looking innocently in the aisle with a smirk of his face.  
  
"It won't be too long until you officially need to do that, really," Merry said and Sam blushed and Merry chuckled. "Aye, but really, the ceremony is about to start and they are all looking for you two."  
  
They walked over to him blushing still slightly, and Merry clapped a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Now Samwise, you should know now that the groom cannot see the bride before the wedding. Well, thank heavens I found you before Ms. Lily Cotton did. She's already in a tizzy on where you've run off to..." Merry continued aimlessly pulling Sam with him.  
  
Sam turned back in the midst of his talking and caught Rosie's eye. They held a look only two lovers exchange before Rosie was pulled into a group of lasses readying her at the last minute. They kept their gaze on each other until Sam turned the corner and her heart fluttered at the thought of their wedding at long last... the wedding of Samwise Gamgee and Rose Cotton.  
  
·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··  
  
The End 


End file.
